Don't Torture Me With Your Love
by Chalttermore3-23
Summary: Chapter 10 is Up. Karena suatu rencana yang keluar begitu saja dari otak Hermione, mengakibatkan sesuatu yang buruk pula terjadi. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, hal buruk itu menimpa seseorang yang paling dia benci disemasa hidupnya. Awal kesengsaraan bagi Hermione Granger yang terpaksa harus menjadi budak sebagai balasan untuk kerugian yang ditanggung orang yang menjadi korbannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : JK. Rowling

**Warnning** : Gak jelas,belum tentu bisa dimengerti. Dan pokoknya,berharap gak terlalu parah.

**Happy reading, I hope you can enjoy.**

"**Don't Torture Me With Your Love"**

**Chapter 1**

Semua berubah tenang sejak perang besar melawan Voldemort dan antek-anteknya berakhir dengan hasil kemenangan telak bagi masyarakat sihir. Dunia sihir kembali damai tanpa terror dimana-mana. Seluruh masyarakat sihir mulai membentuk persahabatan dengan segala kalangan. Terutama antara penyihir darah murni dengan penyihir kelahiran mugle. Bahkan keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal dengan' keantiannya' terhadap kelahiran mugle,mencoba untuk menerima setelah pemurnian statusnya sebagai mantan pelahap maut yang insyaf.

Harry,Ron dan Hermione juga harus mengulang tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman seangkatan mereka yang ikut andil dalam perang besar waktu itu dan meninggalkan ujian NEWT mereka. Hal ini membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Harry. Dengan adanya pengulangan kelas ini,dia bisa leluasa berduaan dengan Ginny dimanapun mereka berada.

Kadang-kadang tingkah mereka berdua membuat Ron Dan Hermione jengkel. Mereka selalu memamerkan kemesraan dimana-mana,mentang-mentang Harry akan langsung melamar Ginny saat mereka lulus nanti. Sedangkan kisah cinta Ron dan Hermione sudah pupus sejak perang besar juga berakhir. Cinta yang benar-benar singkat. Bahkan Hermione sempat berfikir kalau sebenarnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu yang dia rasakan terhadap Ron bukanlah cinta yang sebenarnya.

Hermione menjalani kehidupan barunya dengan biasa,tetap menjadi yang pertama dari semua anak-anak Hogwarts seangkatannya,dan tetap menjadi sahabat terdekat Harry Potter,the Chosen One. Harry juga menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa,tapi sekarang dia mendapat keistimewaan dari semua temannya. Selalu ada kepala tertunduk saat dia melewati siapapun di koridor-koridor sekolah. Selalu ada senyum sumringah saat mata-mata ingin tahu mentapnya. Sedikit jengkel,tapi kata Hermione itulah resiko menjadi dirinya.

Sedangkan Ron,selalu menjalani hari-harinya dengan uring-uringan sejak Hermione memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tetap berusaha mendekati Hermione sebagai seorang lelaki,dan berharap gadis cantik berambut coklat ikal dengan mata hazelnut itu mau menerimanya kembali. Tapi sejauh ini usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, Hermione tetap hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik seperjuangannya.

Sore itu dia ruang rekreasi Gryffindor,Hermione sedang duduk di sofa dengan buku Rune tertata rapi diatas pangkuannya dan menghalangi pandangannya. Disana Harry dan Ginny juga mengerjakan essai pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Sedangkan Ron terlihat sangat malas melakukan segala sesuatu yang terpampang didepannya. Sesekali dia mendengus melihat para sahabat dan saudaranya mengacuhkannya,dan itu cukup membuat Hermione kesal karena mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Jangan mendengus terus Ron. Apa kau tidak takut wajahmu berubah bentuk gara-gara terlalu sering mendengus?" tanya Hermione jengkel.

"Aku kan sudah berusaha tidak bersuara,apa mendengus saja juga tidak boleh?" Ron melotot mengawasi Hermione yang masih terbenam dalam lembaran-lembaran buku Rune Kuno.

"Tapi kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku,Ron. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika

kau terus seperti itu." Kini Hermione sudah mengangkat wajahnya. Dan menatap Ron yang sepertinya bersemangat untuk menantangnya berargument.

"Seperti apa Mione,seperti bernafas begini…" bukannya malah berhenti,Ron malah mendengus dengan keras,dan berhasil membuat Hermione mengalihkan seluruh pandangannya dari buku tebal didepannya.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan Ronald Weasley." Hermione segera menutup bukunya dan berdiri dengan kasar dari tempat duduknya. Membuat Harry dan Ginny yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja,sekarang jadi ikut mendongak memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang melotot kepada Ron.

Hermione beranjak meninggalkan mereka yang masih bengong,hendak keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Muak dengan Ron yang seolah-olah selalu ingin mencari masalah dengannya. Tapi seketika Harry juga ikut berdiri yang berhasil membuat Ron dan Ginny kaget.

"Harry,ada apa?" tanya Ron sontak kaget. Harry tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus menatap Hermione.

"Mione,kau mau kemana?"

Hermione menoleh menatap sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aku,mau keluar Harry. Menghirup udara segar. Dadaku sesak kalau harus berada disini terus menerus." Hermione mengucapkannya sambil melirik jengkel Ron yang lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Tapi sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam Mione,kau bisa terlambat makan malam nanti."

"Oh tenang saja Gin,aku hanya sebentar. Aku akan langsung menuju aula besar saat paru-paruku sudah penuh dengan udara segar." Kali ini Ginny dan Harry malah tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Hermione.

"Aku ikut denganmu Mione. Dan Harry,sampai bertemu saat makan malam." Ginny segera bangkit dari samping Harry dan mengecup cepat bibir Harry,lalu berjalan keluar mendampingi Hermione yang juga tersenyum kepada Harry,tapi memberenggut kepada Ron.

Setelah kedua gadis itu sudah keluar dari ruang rekreasi suasana ruang rekreasi menjadi sepi. Hanya ada Harry dan Ron yang duduk dengan wajah bingung dan 3 anak kelas empat yang sedari tadi duduk menguping di belakang mereka.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu teman. Kau tahu kan,kalau dia paling benci diganggu saat sedang membaca." Kata Harry memulai percakapan.

"Oh,ayolah Harry,apa bernafas bisa dikategorikan mengganggu orang membaca." Ucap Ron tidak sabar.

"Itu mendengus Ron,bukan sekedar bernafas. Dan kau baru saja melakukannya sekali lagi." kata Harry memperingatkan saat sekali lagi Ron mendengus kearahnya. Ron memang selalu seperti itu kalau sedang bosan,dia mempunyai kecenderungan menjengkelkan saat tidak ada sesuatu hal penting yang bisa dilakukannya.

Harry meneruskan mengerjakan essainya agar tidak terpancing emosi seperti Hermione saat Ron mendengus lagi didepannya. Dia juga mengerjakan essai milik Ginny,seharusnya dia bisa sedikit santai kalau Hermione mau dengan suka rela mencontohkan essainya kepada Harry. Tapi tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Hermione. Tidak ada contoh mencontoh dalam kamus besarnya. Kali ini Harry juga mendengus tanpa sadar,cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan Ron yang sudah ingin tertawa lepas.

**oOo**

Hermione berjalan dengan cepat,dengan Ginny yang berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah mereka disampingnya. Beginilah Hermione saat sedang marah,dia selalu berjalan dengan terburu-buru tidak menghiraukan orang disampingnya sudah megap-megap kehabisan nafas gara-gara mengikutinya.

"Hermione,bisakah kita bejalan sedikit pelan? Aku sudah kehabisan nafas." Hermione menatap Ginny yang saat ini sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil membungkuk memegangi perutnya.

"Oh,maaf Gin,aku hampir lupa kalau kau sedang bersamaku." Ginny memberenggut tak percaya.

"Lagi pula kita sebenarnya mau kemana sih,kenapa harus buru-buru?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Tidak kemana-mana,aku hanya ingin duduk-duduk disamping danau sambil melihat cumi-cumi raksasa dan membayangkan Ron terbelit tentakel-tentakel cumi-cumi itu sampai dia kapok untuk tidak membuat masalah denganku." Terlihat seringai kecil saat Hermione mengatakan itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia langsung menghentikan seringaiannya,karena sadar kalau Ginny masih berdiri mematung disampingnya. Hermione menatap Ginny yang sekarang terlihat ngeri setelah mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar mengumpankan Ron kepada cumi-cumi raksasa itu Mione? Kau benar-benar mengerikan…." Ginny berucap getir.

"Er…Gin,aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan melakukan itu kepada sahabatku sendiri." Hermione memaksakan diri untuk tertawa dan berusaha menghindari tatapan horror Ginny.

"Oh,sukurlah. Aku pikir kau sudah lupa kalau Ron adalah kakakku,dan akan benar-benar melakukannya." Kali ini Ginny juga ikut tertawa.

'_Aku memang berniat melakukannya,kalau seandainya aku tidak mengingat kau dan Harry.'_ Hermione merutuk dalam hati. Hermione merasa lama kelamaan sikap Ron semakin menyebalkan. Dia tahu kalau Ron tidak mau menerima saat Hermione memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Saat itu Hermione baru menyadari bahwa ternyata rasa cintanya kepada Ron sama besarnya dengan rasa cintanya kepada Harry. Itu berarti bahwa selama ini dia hanya mencintai Ron tidak lebih sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Lamunan Hermione buyar saat dia merasa angin sore menerpa wajahnya. Sekarang kakinya sudah menapak di rerumputan yang terasa menari dengan mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Angin dibulan November memang bisa sangat menusuk sampai ketulang,seolah-olah membekukan organ-organ dalam. Hermione merapatkan jubahnya dan memeluk erat buku yang sedari tadi bertengger nyaman dipelukannya. Dia sedikit mengerling kearah Ginny yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan masih setia menemaninya menapakkan kaki sambil mengginggil kedinginan.

"Hermione,apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke kastil,di luar sudah mulai dingin." Ungkap Ginny memecah keheningan.

"Kembalilah dulu Gin,aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar danau. Lagipula Harry akan langsung mengutukku kalau dia tahu aku membuat calon tunangannya meradang karena kedinginan." Ginny langsung nyengir mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Dan sesaat kemudian keluar semburat merah dari kedua pipinya yang sudah berbintik.

"Dia tidak akan mengutukmu Mione,dia sangat menyayangimu." Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Terasa sangat hangat ditelingaku bahkan di dalam hatiku.

"Aku tahu,maka dari itu aku juga tidak ingin membuat orang yang dicintai sahabat yang sangat menyayangiku membeku disini." Ginny tertawa renyah saat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Baiklah,apa kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal disini sendirian?" tanya Ginny,sekarang dia terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Oh,ayolah Gin. Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar dan menemukan tempat yang tenang untuk menyelesaikan membaca buku ini. Hanya itu. Aku tidak akan melawan si hidung pesek Voldemort itu lagi,jadi santai saja." Kalimatku yang terakhir dapat membuat Ginny tertawa keras,dan aku pun ikut tertawa karena lelucon aneh yang aku lontarkan tadi.

Akhirnya Ginny memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil,dan membiarkanku sendiri menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang disamping danau ini. Menatap lurus kedepan sambil memandangi riak air yang mengalun tenang dengan irama yang berbarengan dengan desir angin,seolah-olah menciptakan sebuah lagu yang menyayat hati. Hermione tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sedikit melankolis seperti ini. Dia lebih sering uring-uringan,dan selalu terbawa suasana disaat-saat yang tidak tepat. Dia merasa ada kehampaan yang sangat dalam di dalam rongga dadanya,dan dia tidak tahu kenapa. Lagipula untuk saat ini dia juga tidak ingin tahu.

**oOo**

Hermione sedang focus dengan buku yang sekarang ada dipangkuannya,hetika dia merasakan ada orang lain disana. Orang itu sedang mengendap-endap disekitarnya, seolah-olah ingin menyergapnya. Sekarang dia sedang memfokuskan pendengaran dan pandangannya yang lebih tajam semenjak dia menjalani hari-hari beratnya tahun lalu. Hari sudah mulai gelap,sehingga dia harus benar-benar memicingkan matanya untuk mengetahui tamu tak diundangnya itu.

Apa mungkin itu salah satu dari sahabatnya,tapi tidak mungkin. Kalau memang iya,untuk apa mereka harus mengendap-endap di belakangnya? Tiba-tiba Hermione memekik pelan,muncul pemikiran paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah dia pikirkan. Apa itu mungkin salah satu pelahap maut yang terbebas dari askaban dan berusaha untuk membalas dendam kepada salah satu dari Golden Trio karena telah meruntuhkan Rezim yang susah payah dibangun oleh Voldemort.

Kemungkinan itu terdengar sedikit aneh,tapi bisa saja itu terjadi kan? Hermione mencengkeram erat tongkat yang sejak tadi menelusup nyaman dibalik jubahnya. Bersiap untuk menghadapi siapa saja yang bisa setiap saat menyergapnya dari segala arah. Melihat sekarang dia sedang berada di hamparan luas berumput tanpa tedeng aling-aling,sangat mudah untuk menyerangnya setiap saat.

Hermione tidak berani bergerak satu langkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. Dia mencoba untuk terlihat tenang,dia memang tidak boleh panik. Dan tetap harus waspada. Tapi dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini,apa yang bisa dia lihat selain kepekatan yang sedang menyelimuti mata? Hermione berfikir sejenak,kalau seandainya kapanpun pengintainya itu berusaha menyerangnya,dia akan langsung mendaratkan mantra bius kepada orang itu dan melemparkannya kedalam danau bersama para manusia duyung dan cumi-cumi raksasa itu.

Dan benar saja,saat tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang mencengkeram erat pundak kiri Hermione. Dia sempat menegang sebentar,tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah menjalankan rencana yang sudah dia susun secara spontan tadi. Menambahkan mantra melayang kepada penyerangnya itu dan memasukkannya kedalam danau yang hampir membeku karena angin yang berhembus terlalu kencang. Tapi saat penyerang itu sudah hampir menyentuh danau dengan tubuh yang masih lunglai,Hermione melihat sekilas warna silver platinum melambai-lambai diatas kepala orang itu. Masih dengan pendapatnya yang konyol itu,Hermione tetap menjalankan rencananya dan langsung berlari menuju kastil meninggalkan entah itu penyerang atau bahkan korban yang sedang terkulai tak berdaya di dalam dasar danau yang gelap.

**Continued on the next chapter...**

**Please Read and Review...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 1 yang masih abal ini. Terima kasih untuk Jubeichanssie, Megu Takuma, dan Drcpie yang mau menunggu chap selanjutnya. Dan terima kasih juga buat Madge Undersee yang mau memberikan saran serta kritikannya yang mendukung. Maklum, pendatang baru, Hehehehe. **

**Jadi selamat membaca "Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 2"**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Don't Torture Me With Your Love**

**Chapter 2**

Aula Besar sudah sangat ramai saat makan siang. Hermione memasuki Aula Besar dengan sangat lambat. Dia berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat, seakan – akan ada yang menarik kakinya dari belakang untuk menghambat langkahnya. Dia tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bersemangat disetiap kesempatan, saat ini dia sedang lesu dan banyak pikiran.

Dia mendapati Harry, Ron dan Ginny sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Sedikit tersenyum saat Ginny melambai kepadanya, tapi kembali murung lagi saat tiba – tiba matanya menatap meja Slyterin. Dia menghela nafas berat. _"Benar-benar ironi"_ pikirnya. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas saat mengingat kejadian menakjubkan tapi lebih tepatnya menakutkan malam itu. Kenapa waktu itu dia tidak mengecek terlebih dulu siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia harus dengan cerobohnya melakukan rencana konyol yang tak masuk akal itu? _Aaarrrrgggh…._

Harry dan Ginny mengawasinya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu, sampai – sampai dia harus berwajah semurung itu? Hermione mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ron yang sedang asik mengunyah Pai apel kesukaannya. Hermione mendaratkan pandangan jijiknya saat Ron mengangkat wajah sejenak untuk menatap Hermione. Wajahnya benar-benar belepotan.

"Hai Mione, mau makan Pai…?" Ron menawarkan dengan sisa makanan yang menyembur – nyembur dari mulutnya.

"_Iuuh_…. Teruskan saja makanmu Ron, tidak usah mempedulikanku." Ron mengedikkan bahu sebentar, lalu meneruskan aktivitasnya kembali.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Mione? Kenapa sikapmu menjadi aneh seperti ini?" Ginny memulai, Hermione yakin, kalau sejak tadi Ginny sudah sangat ingin mengoreksi sikapnya yang aneh.

"Sudah dua hari ini kau lebih suka mengurung diri di dalam kamar, dan sangat sensitive. Kau sangat mudah marah akhir-akhir ini, dan sering menghindari saat berpapasan dengan anak – anak Slyterin. Padahal aku sangat tahu kalau sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan mau menundukkan kepalamu hanya saat anak – anak Slyterin lewat di depanmu." Hermione mengeryitkan dahinya sejenak.

"Ginny benar, Mione. Kau sangat er…. berbeda dua hari ini," Timpal Harry.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian, aku tetap Hermione yang biasa kan? Jangan terlalu melebih – lebihkan," Hermione memberikan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, dia tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya itu mencemaskannya.

"Ayolah Mione, jangan berpura – pura kuat seperti itu, kami tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan. Kami mengenalmu sejak kita berumur 11 tahun Mione, ingat…?"

Kata – kata Harry benar – benar langsung tepat pada sasaran. Ekspresi Hermione sudah bisa dibaca, dia memang paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dari sahabat – sahabatnya. Harry benar, Hermione memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, yang dia sendiri tidak berani menghadapinya. Hermione menghela nafas lagi, menyerah. Alih – alih menjawab pertanyaan Harry dan Ginny, Hermione malah menjatuhkan pandangannya ke meja Slyterin yang sejak tadi sedang berbisik – bisik tak tenang. Dari wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ada bersama mereka. Lagi – lagi Hermione menghela nafasnya berat.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy, Mione?" tanya Harry tiba – tiba.

Hermione tersentak saat mendapat tatapan curiga dari Harry dan Ginny. Dia tahu kalau memang dia tidak bisa membohongi sahabatnya itu. Dia cepat – cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja Slyterin, dan memberikan tatapan tak mengerti kepada Harry.

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan, kau selalu melirik meja Slyterin. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Oh, ayolah Harry, tidak ada apa – apa. Lagipula, kenapa harus Malfoy yang ada di otakmu…?"

"Karena dari semua anak Slyterin, hanya malfoy yang tidak ada disana. Dan aku dengar dia sedang berbaring sakit di rumah sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu, entah karena apa aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sejak kemarin yang menjadi perbincangan hangat para siswa adalah topic tentang Malfoy yang terkapar tak berdaya di dasar Danau. Dan kau berubah seperti ini sejak Malfoy menghilang dari pandangan, aku kira kau memberikan perhatian lebih terhadap masalah yang satu ini, Mione."

Hermione langsung membelalak saat mendengar argument yang diungkapkan Harry. Dari mana Harry memiliki pikiran seperti itu? Apakah sangat kentara kalau Hermione sedang memikirkan Malfoy? Malfoy? Tidak, lebih tepatnya adalah hal yang menimpa dia, dan gara-gara siapa semua tragedy itu terjadi. Hermione mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Yeah, aku hanya sedikit kasihan dengannya. Tidak lebih." , _"Hanya sedikit?" _, ini bukan hanya sedikit. Sekarang Hermione benar-benar sedang tegang.

"Kau yakin? Karena aku rasa Malfoy lah penyebab keanehanmu sekarang."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy atau siapapun Harry," Kata Hermione membela diri.

"Mione...," tiba-tiba Ron yang sejak tadi tidak terlalu peduli dengan percakapan mereka, angkat bicara.

"Apa kau menyukai ferret itu…?" Ron memberikan kesimpulan yang tidak masuk akal, dan itu bisa membuat Harry dan Ginny menatap tajam kearah Hermione.

"Apa maksud….?" Hermione sepertinya masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Ron, butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan Ron. "APA…? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu kesimpulan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah aku dengar."

Sekarang Harry, Ginny dan Ron sudah memberikan pandangan paling tajam mereka. Apalagi Ron, dia terlihat err….. lebih pada ekspresi marah. Hermione hanya kelabakan mendapatkan tatapan menyeramkan dari ketiga temannya. Tapi bisa dibilang hanya kedua temannyalah yang terlalu berlebihan memandangnya. Karena Ginny sudah tak memandangnya dengan tajam lagi, lebih – lebih ke pandangan pengertian.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau menyukai Malfoy itu Mione, aku tidak akan pernah rela." Harry mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Ron.

"Aku tidak mencintainya Ron, dan bahkan memikirkannya saja aku tidak pernah," Sekarang Hermione yang merasa marah, karena dituduh dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mencintai Malfoy setelah apa yang diperbuat si ferret itu selama ini kepadanya. NEVER.

"Ayolah kalian terlalu keras pada Hermione. Dia juga berhak bahagia, kalau memang kebahagiaannya itu bersama Malfoy kenapa tidak…?" kata Ginny sambil memberi anggukan mengerti kepada Hermione.

"Aku tidak mencintainya Gin, dan mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia saat bersamanya? Dia akan menyiksaku setiap hari," Hermione membela diri.

"Aku orang pertama yang menentang hubunganmu dengan Malfoy kalau kau sampai berkencan dengannya Mione," Kata Ron menggebu – gebu.

"Ah… kau tidak berhak lagi Ron, ingat, kau dan Hermione sudah tidak ada hubungan apa – apa lagi," sindir Ginny.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku tidak setuju kalau Hermione dan Malfoy bersatu. Iya kan Harry…?" Harry hanya mengangguk tak jelas.

"Harry…." Sekarang Harry hanya nyengir karena Ginny juga meminta dukungannya.

"Oh ayolah teman – teman, apa kita harus membahas masalah ini seharian, aku bahkan belum menyuapkan apapun kemulutku sejak tadi. Tapi kalian sudah membuatku tidak bernafsu lagi. Aku mau kembali ke asrama, dan jangan ada yang mengikutiku," Hermione menekankan kalimat terakhir saat Ron sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Hermione pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu dalam keadaan bengong. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya, apa yang akan dilakukan Malfoy kepadanya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat seorang Hermione Granger nelangsa. Ini semua gara – gara kecerobohan yang dilakukannya dua malam yang lalu. Dia saja tidak tahu apa Malfoy menyadarinya?

**oOo**

Malam itu setelah penyerangan yang entah dilakukan oleh siapa pun itu, Hermione segera bergegas menuju Aula Besar bergabung dengan teman – temannya. Nafasnya memburu saat dia memasuki Aula Besar yang ternyata sudah penuh. Semua siswa sudah menikmati makan malam mereka masing – masing tanpa mempedulikan kehadirannya.

Dia menuju meja Gryffindor dengan senyum sumringah dari teman – teman yang menyambutnya. Dia berusaha untuk setenang mungkin menyembunyikan ekspresi takut yang dia yakini tertempel diwajahnya beberapa menit lalu. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Harry. Lalu mengambil sedikit daging panggang dan kentang tumbuk untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

Harry sedang asik berbincang dengan Ginny, sedangkan Ron masih cemberut saat bertatapan dengannya. Padahal dia ingin mengatakan kepada sahabat – sahabatnya itu kalau dia baru saja hampir diserang. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah kekenyangan menyelimutinya, Hermione berniat untuk mengatakan semua tadi kepada Harry. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya lagi, kali ini bukan karena tidak mau mengganggu aktivitas sahabatnya itu, melainkan karena pengumuman yang akan diumumkan oleh Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall sudah berdiri di depan Aula dan memulai.

"Perhatian semuanya. Malam ini saya selaku Kepala Sekolah baru ingin mengumumkan tentang siapa saja yang akan menjadi Ketua murid tahun ini."

Semua siswa mulai bersorak riuh saat mendengar pengumuman dari Professor McGonagall.

"Tahun ini jabatan Ketua murid perempuan akan saya berikan kepada siswa terpintar kita, dan juga salah satu dari ketiga Pahlawan kita. Hermione Granger dari asrama Gryffindor." Sorakan semakin riuh terdengar dari para siswa Gryffindor dan dua asrama lainnya, kecuali Slyterin tentunya. Sedangnya si empunya malah melongo, karena tidak menyangka dia akan terpilih menjadi Ketua murid tahun ini.

Professor McGonagall melanjutkan.

"Dan jabatan untuk Ketua murid laki – laki akan saya berikan kepada murid terpintar kedua setelah Miss Granger. Draco Malfoy dari asrama Slyterin."

Kali ini hanya sedikit anak yang memberikan tepuk tangan. Hermione kaget bukan main, bahkan Harry, Ginny dan Ron pun ikut melongo tak percaya.

"Apa….?" Tanya Hermione lirih. "Malfoy…?"

"Wah, ini pasti akan menjadi tahun terburukmu Mione, aku yakin itu," Sindir Harry sambil sedikit menyeringai. Ginny memukul pundaknya, mengingatkan.

Hermione hanya diam tidak berkutik, tidak bisa percaya dengan musibah yang akan menantinya. Sedangkan Ron, orang ini memang tidak membantu sama sekali. Sejak tadi dia hanya mmberenggut, dan sekarang setelah mendengar pengumuman itu dia malah semakin memonyongkan bibirnya tidak setuju.

"Kepada kedua Ketua murid baru kita, Miss Granger dan Mr. Malfoy diharapkan maju kedepan untuk menerima lencana Ketua murid."

Hermione merasakan tepukan hangat di bahunya yang diberikan oleh Ginny. Hermione menatap meja Slyterin sejenak, dan mendapati para murid disana malah sibuk saling bertatapan bingung dan terdengar bisik – bisik tidak jelas diantara mereka. Mengalihkan pandangannya setelah Professor McGonagall memanggilnya untuk yang kedua kali, dan dia berjalan kearah Professor McGonagall yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Dia menerima lencana Ketua murid dengan senyum bangga, sedikit melupakan peristiwa penyerangan yang baru saja terjadi malam ini. Tapi Malfoy, kemana dia? Hermione bahkan tidak melihat orang sombong itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Dia bukan tipe anak laki – laki yang akan melewatkan moment berharga seperti ini. Dia pasti akan langsung berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan menyeringai kearah Hermione. Tapi sejak tadi sampai Professor McGonagall menyuarakan namanya untuk yang ke-4 kalinya, dia masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tapi tiba – tiba dari meja Slyterin, Pansy Parkinson, pacar si ferret mulai bersuara.

"Maaf Professor, tapi sejak tadi sore kami semua belum melihat Draco sama

sekali. Padahal biasanya dia tidak akan pernah melewatkan acara makan malamnya," Kata Pansy mulai cemas.

"Benarkah Miss Parkinson? Jangan terlalu cemas Miss, mungkin sekarang Mr Malfoy sedang menikmati istirahatnya di dalam asrama."

Pansy memberikan pandangan kepada Nott dan Zabini, yang artinya _"apakah benar?"_, dan kedua sahabat Malfoy itu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba – tiba ada yang bergejolak di dalam dadaku saat mendengar ketidak hadiran Malfoy. Ada yang aneh dengan kenyataan ini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan satu menit saja terlewatkan tanpa memberikan pandangan merendahkan kepada siapapun, tapi kali ini dia bahkan sudah menghilang sejak tadi sore? Ini aneh.

Disaat yang bersamaan Hermione mengingat ada warna silver platinum yang berkelebat di otaknya, warna yang sangat familiar dimanapun dia berada. Warna yang sangat menunjukkan ciri khas seorang Malfoy. Tapi Hermione lupa, dimana dia melihat sekilas warna itu. Dia berfikir sejenak dengan masih berdiri mematung di samping McGonagall. Dan tiba – tiba hantaman keras memukul telak ulu hatinya. Penyerangnya tadi, lebih tepatnya orang yang dia anggap sebagai penyarang tadi. Dia melihat seleret warna silver platinum pada rambut penyerangnya.

Dan sekarang kemungkinan – kemungkinan menakutkan berkeliling di kepala Hermione. Jangan – jangan orang yang dia ceburkan ke Danau dalam keadaan pingsan tadi adalah Malfoy? Syok, Hermione tanpa sadar membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Dia hendak berlari memastikan, tapi saat ini dia sedang berdiri di samping Kepala Sekolah. Jadi dia segera meminta izin untuk keluar dan segera berlari menyusuri lorong – lorong Kastil yang sudah mulai gelap pekat.

Berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju Danau. Ketakutan berkecambuk di dalam hatinya, bagaimana kalau itu memang Malfoy? Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada teman dan keluarganya. Dia pasti akan langsung dikutuk secara bersamaan, bukan hanya kutukan biasa, tapi kutukan maut yang akan langsung membunuhnya seketika. Kengerian terpancar jelas diwajah Hermione. Sekarang pikirannya sedang melayang kemana – mana. Bagaimana kalau seandainya dengan adanya kejadian ini, para pelahap maut yang bebas malah bangkit kembali dan melakukan pemberontakan lagi seperti tahun lalu. Dia pasti akan menjadi orang satu – satunya yang paling ingin dibunuh oleh mereka.

Tanpa sadar Hermione sudah sampai di samping Danau yang sekarang sudah benar – benar gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat menembus kegelapan didasar danau. Sekarang dia benar – benar sedang panik, apa yang harus dia lakukan…? Kalau memang itu Malfoy, dia harus segera menolongnya sebelum dia mati karena kehabisan nafas. _"Oh,demi Jenggot Merlin, kira – kira sudah berapa lama dia meninggalkan Malfoy di dasar Danau sana dalam keadaan pingsan?"_ Hermione mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu.

Tapi tiba – tiba ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dari tengah Danau yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Hermione berlari kebelakang pohon di pinggir danau dan memicingkan matanya, mencoba menangkap apa pun itu yang menyembul dari dasar Danau. Lama – kelamaan semakin terlihat jelas dan padat. Sesaat Hermione berfikir kalau itu mungkin Malfoy yang berhasil membebaskan diri, tapi ternyata bukan. Itu adalah seorang Manusia Duyung yang sedang menggendong sesuatu, err….tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya sedang menggendong seseorang.

_"MALFOY" _Hermione memekik pelan. Antara tidak percaya dan lega, dia membiarkan Manusia Duyung itu meletakkan Malfoy di tepi Danau. Manusia Duyung itu menatap kanan kiri, mungkin memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Setelah Manusia Duyung itu kembali ke peraduannya, Hermione memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Malfoy. Dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah pucat pemuda itu, yang sekarang lebih pucat dari pada mayat sekalipun. Tampang horror menyelimuti Hermione saat ini, apa Malfoy mati? Ah tidak mungkin, dia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran menakutkan itu dan memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda itu. Dia merasakan ada yang bergerak dalam nadi pemuda itu, walaupun terasa sangat lemah.

_"HIDUP,dia masih hidup" _Hermione bersorak dalam hati dan segera mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya keatas yang langsung mengeluarkan semburat warna merah sebagai tanda ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan disini. Lalu dia segera berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon lagi, menunggu bantuan datang.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit para guru dan staf Hogwarts sudah berlarian menuju tempat Malfoy terkapar tak bergerak. Semua saling memekik tak percaya dan terdengar bisik – bisik disekitar mereka. Lalu dengan cepat Malfoy sudah digotong menuju rumah sakit untuk segera mendapat perawatan dari Madam Pomfrey. Hermione menghembuskan nafas lega, dan ikut kembali ke kastil setelah mereka semua sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

**RNR please...! And see you in next chapter...**

**#Chalttermore#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 2 yang masih abal ini. Terima kasih juga untuk Ochan Malfoy, Megu Takuma, Antares Malfoy, Rey619, Aliooonggg dan Shizylrew yang mau memberikan saran dan kritiknya yang berguna banget buat author.**

**Happy reading and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Don't Torture Me With Your Love**

**Chapter 3**

Satu hari lagi berlalu dengan kegetiran Hermione. Sudah sekitar empat hari ini keluarga Malfoy telah menuntut kepada McGonagall untuk segera menemukan pelaku penyerangan itu, dan mengancam akan memanggil Auror kalau sampai kasus ini tidak segera terselesaikan dalam satu minggu. Menghela nafas dengan perlahan sekarang menjadi aktifitas rutin Hermione akhir-akhir ini.

Pagi ini di Aula Besar saat sarapan, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu selalu hiruk pikuk dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyebab sekaratnya seorang Malfoy di dasar Danau. Mereka bilang Malfoy sudah mulai sadar sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan apa pun tentang siapa penyerangnya malam itu. Dia hanya bilang dia tidak megingat apa pun. Mendengar pengakuan itu Hermione sedikit bingung.

Apa ini semacam sikap patriotik yang dilakukan Malfoy untuk melindunginya, atau dia memang benar-benar tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Kalau memang yang terakhir adalah alasannya, itu sedikit melegakan. Tapi kalau seandainya kemungkinan yang lebih parah muncul, yaitu dia hanya berpura-pura tidak ingat, hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya disaat yang tepat dan menyiksa Hermione sekeras-kerasnya.

Hermione ngeri sendiri memikirkan apa pun yang ada di otak Malfoy. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi merinding tak karuan, dia tahu Malfoy tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. "_Haaaaah"_, lagi-lagi helaan nafas keluar dari sela – sela nafas berat Hermione.

Disaat yang bersamaan Harry datang bersama Ginny sambil menenteng sesuatu ditangan kirinya. Seperti sebuah koran, _yeah_ memang, itu Daily Prophet. Sekarang berita apa lagi yang tertulis disitu tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan kepada Draco Malfoy? Harry duduk di sampingnya dan disusul oleh Ginny. Dengan kasar Harry meletakkan Daily Prophet di depan Hermione.

"Ada apa…?" tanya Hermione, kaget.

"Bacalah, keadaannya semakin kacau saja. Pendapat-pendapat aneh mulai bermunculan dikalangan para penyihir. Ini benar-benar menggelikan. Bagaimana mungkin Voldemort bangkit lagi dan menyerang Malfoy, hanya karena sebuah alasan tidak kuat tentang Malfoy yang mengkhianatinya. Kalaupun itu benar bukan Malfoy yang terancam, tapi aku, karena akulah yang mengantarnya menuju alam fana," Kata Harry menggebu-gebu.

"Wah..wah..pidatomu sangat menyentuh Harry," Kata Ron yang baru saja bergabung dan nyengir menatap ekspresi Harry.

"Oh…_yeah_…kau benar Harry, itu memang alasan yang kosong," Ucapku cepat. "Tapi kali ini apa lagi yang mereka tulis….?"

"Baca saja sendiri."

Hermione menatap Daily Prophet yang sudah dipegangnya. Dia memulai membacanya. Di halaman utama itu tertulis **" DRACO MALFOY YANG TAKUT MENGUNGKAPKAN KEBENARAN. APAKAH INI ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN KEBANGKITAN YOU – KNOW – HOW? ". **Mata Hermione langsung membelalak lebar saat membaca judulnya. Memangnya apa hubungannya ini dengan Voldemort, ini bahkan hanya ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sendiri. _Oh Dunia Sihir semakin buruk karena dia_. Hermione memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Di dalam artikel itu mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan Draco Malfoy diserang oleh Voldemort karena telah berkhianat. Dan mungkin Draco Malfoy tidak berani mengungkapnya karena takut menjadi luapan kemurkaan Voldemort lagi. Dan disini nama Harry Potter dibawa-bawa, katanya dimana Harry sang pahlawan saat terjadi penyerangan di depan hidungnya. Apakah dia pantas disebut sebagai pahlawan kalau bahkan tentang penyerangan temannya sendiri dia tidak peduli.

_Artikel macam apa ini?_ Hermione melirik Harry yang sekarang sedang bersungut-sungut sambil menyesap sedikit demi sedikit jus labunya. Dan Hermione melanjutkan. Disana juga tertulis bahwa Malfoy mengklarifikasi tentang kemungkinan ini. Dia bilang kalau semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, dia sudah punah. Dan ini semua bukan salah Harry Potter, melainkan karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Dia bilang mungkin ini hanya ulah anak iseng yang masih belum menerimanya sebagai warga Sihir yang sudah tobat.

Hermione menyelesaikan membacanya dengan perasaan was-was. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Malfoy bahkan tidak menyebutkan namanya sama sekali, bahkan inisialnya pun tidak. Apa Malfoy benar-benar tidak mengingat semuanya? Ini tidak benar, Hermione harus segera menemuinya, dan mencari kepastian. Karena keselamatannya masih terancam. Bukannya Hermione takut kepada Malfoy yang selama ini selalu menjadi musuhnya, tapi ini lebih-lebih karena tekanan batin yang dia rasakan. Dia merasa bersalah. Dia harus meminta maaf, yah…dia memang harus meminta maaf.

**oOo**

Sore itu setelah pelajaran Arithmancy, Hermione berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid dengan terburu-buru. Ada yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, atau tidak selama-lamanya. Dia segera menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan buku-bukunya dan menggantinya dengan berbagai macam permen yang dia beli saat kunjungan terakhirnya ke Hogsmeade.

Dia segera menuruni tangga pualam dan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ke Rumah Sakit Hogwarts. Tentu sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan dia lakukan, _yeah_ dia akan meminta maaf kepada Malfoy. Walaupun ini bertentangan dengan hatinya, tapi dia harus minta maaf karena dia memang salah. Dia tidak pernah bermimpi akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini, merendahkan diri di depan Malfoy. Malfoy pasti akan langsung menghinanya, tapi memang inilah yang harus dia lakukan. Karena dia tidak mau dibilang tidak bertanggung jawab, yah..walaupun sebenarnya tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang penyerangan ini kalau Malfoy masih tetap tutup mulut. Tapi tidak mungkin Hermione akan bersembunyi untuk selamanya kan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

Hermione sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah sakit saat dia segera menghentikan langkahnya dan memasang telinganya lekat-lekat. Disana, di dalam ruang perawatan ada suara orang sedang berdebat. Seperti suara Madam Pomfrey yang sedang berusaha menenangkan entah siapa itu. Suaranya seperti suara seorang pria dewasa dengan seorang wanita yang bersuara lembut, selain Madam Pomfrey tentu. Hermione semakin mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu dan berusaha mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari orang-orang di dalam.

"Hentikan Lucius, kau jangan terlalu memaksanya! Dia masih sangat lemah," Suara seorang wanita yang berusaha menghentikan pria bernama Lucius. _Dan itu adalah ayah Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. Mungkin yang berbicara baru saja adalah ibu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy._ Fikiran Hermione mulai melayang-layang.

"Tapi dia harus mengatakannya Narcissa. Dia sudah empat hari mendekam disini dan masih tetap bungkam. Sekarang katakan Draco, siapa yang telah melakukan tindakan kejam itu kepadamu…?" bentak Lucius Malfoy lagi, suaranya menggaung sampai di luar rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingat Dad, berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakannya? Dan kumohon jangan memaksaku lagi, aku ingin istirahat," Sekarang Draco sudah berhenti bicara, mungkin dia sekarang sedang menghadap membelakangi ayahnya.

"Kau….."

"Lucius, cukup! Draco butuh istirahat. Jadi kita pulang sekarang juga…!" Lucius Malfoy tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebelum itu suaranya terhenti oleh amukan Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mrs. Malfoy benar Mr. Malfoy, anak anda butuh istirahat cukup untuk memulihkan staminanya. Dan ini sudah larut malam untuk melanjutkan jam berkunjung anda," Madam Pomfrey memperingatkan. Sebenarnya dari suaranya Madam Pomfrey terlihat frustasi menghadapi kedua Malfoy senior yang sejak tadi berdebat tentang siapa penyerang anak semata wayangnya, yang hasilnya tetap saja, NIHIL.

Dan akhirnya Lucius Malfoy yang mendapat tentangan dari kedua wanita yang ada di depannya, akhirnya menyerah juga. Dia menghela nafas jengkel menghadapi istri dan staf Hogwarts yang bersikeras untuk menghentikan interogasinya. Dan sepertinya Draco juga tidak ingin segera memberi tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi dalam benak Lucius, dia yakin kalau sebenarnya anak semata wayangnya itu tahu tentang siapa penyerangnya itu, tapi dia berusaha untuk melindungi orang itu. Entah siapa orang itu sampai anaknya rela mendapatkan kemurkaan ayahnya hanya untuk melindunginya.

Pikiran Lucius menerka-nerka tentang semua yang terjadi, dan dia yakin kalau semua terkaannya itu tepat. Tapi untuk kali ini dia menyerah, tapi lihat saja nanti dia akan mendapatkan kebenarannya. Dia menyunggingkan seutas seringai licik yang sudah terbiasa menghiasi wajahnya, tapi kali ini lebih menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. Dan Draco jangan harap Dad akan membiarkanmu bungkam untuk selamanya," Lucius menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil menatap punggung Draco lekat-lekat. Lalu dia memberikan isyarat kepada istrinya untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Jangan dengarkan Dad-mu, dear. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh. Baiklah, istirahatlah. Kau harus segera sehat dan kembali bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu," Narcisa Malfoy berbisik saat mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya. Lalu dia memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi Draco. Dan selanjutnya berjalan menjauh mengikuti suaminya yang sudah menunggu di ambang pintu.

Hermione yang sejak tadi berdiri menguping di balik pintu, langsung terlonjak kaget saat pintu yang sedari tadi diam saja menjeblak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Dia langsung menyusupkan diri ke balik pintu yang terbuka, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau dia sejak tadi sedang menguping. Dia memberanikan diri untuk sedikit mengintip kearah orang-orang dewasa yang sedang berbincang di luar Rumah Sakit. Sebelum akhirnya kedua Malfoy senior itu berpamitan dengan Madam Pomfrey dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dalam keadaan tenang.

Hermione masih harus menunggu beberapa waktu sampai Madam Pomfrey benar-benar keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dan meninggalkan Draco sendirian. Setelah dia melihat Madam Pomfrey keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan memasuki bilik tidurnya sendiri, Hermione memberanikan diri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sesaat keningnya berkerut. Kenapa dia harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, dia kan tinggal bilang kepada Madam Pomfrey kalau dia ingin menjenguk Draco. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukannya dengan suka rela, kalau sampai ada salah satu murid saja yang tahu, bisa hilang harga dirinya. Dia mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan memasuki Rumah sakit Hogwarts dengan perlahan.

Hermione berjalan dengan sangat pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu susah-susah membangunkan Draco kalau pemuda itu sudah tertidur nyenyak. Mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Ayahnya tadi, Hermione yakin kalau Draco sangat tertekan. Walaupun sangat sulit mempercayai kemungkinan bahwa Draco akan mudah ditakhlukkan, tekanan dari Ayahnya tadi pasti sangat menyiksanya.

Baru memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja sudah membuat Hermione bergidik. Ada gelegak rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya yang tiba-tiba meliputinya. Ini semua gara-gara dia, kalau seandainya waktu itu dia tidak bertindak bodoh, semuanya tidak akan berubah serumit ini. Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha setenang mungkin.

Menatap, menelusuri seluruh ruang Rumah Sakit, kira-kira dimana ranjang Draco. Dan disana, si ujung ruangan. Ada satu ranjang yang dikelilingi dengan kelambu kanan kirinya. Mungkin itu ranjang Draco, yeah….tentu saja itu ranjangnya, karena sejauh mata memandang tidak ada murid lain yang ada di Ruangan itu. Hermione mendekatinya dengan sangat pelan. Tetapi….

"Sedang mengendap-endap Granger….?" Hermione langsung tersentak hampir jatuh dari pijakannya, saat ada suara dingin yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Belum sempat dia menguasai diri, kelambu yang sejak tadi menutupi ranjang paling ujung menyibak. Menunjukkan sosok tinggi pucat, dengan rambut silver khas Malfoy, mata kelabu yang memandang datar kearah Hermione, dengan sifatnya yang aristocrat yang seolah-olah meremehkan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Sosok itu sedang terbaring lemah dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Malfoy….?"

"Tidak perlu se-terkejut itu Granger, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan kau temui disini selain aku?" masih dengan nada mencemoohnya.

Hermione mendengus tak sabar. _Bahkan disaat lemah seperti ini, pemuda satu ini masih saja berusaha membuat orang jengkel_. Pikir Hermione dalam hati.

"Aku hanya terkejut kau masih hidup, setelah tragedy yang menimpamu, Malfoy," kata Hermione jengkel.

"Jadi, kau berharap aku mati Granger. Kau tahu, itu sangat menyakitkan," ucap Draco sungguh-sungguh.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan campuran antara kesal dan menyesal. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, dia langsung merubah simpatinya dengan tatapan dingin saat mendapati Draco sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu, kalau aku yang datang?" tanya Hermione melanjutkan.

Sebenarnya memang itu yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana pemuda pucat ini bisa tahu kalau dia yang datang, padahal Hermione sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Lagi-lagi dia menyeringai kearah Hermione. Kalau seandainya Hermione tidak ingat karena siapa pemuda itu tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjang itu, Hermione pasti sudah meninjunya seperti saat mereka kelas 3 dulu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Granger. Semua Darah Lumpur baunya sama," Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada dingin dan mencemooh. Puas dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Hermione setelah kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Sedangkan Hermione, dia merasa darahnya sudah mendidih menghadapi kelakuan Draco. Sekarang Hermione menyesal, _kenapa tadi dia harus nekat untuk menjenguk Malfoy yang tidak tahu diri ini?_ Hermione mengeretakkan gigi-giginya, menahan marah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meredakan letupan dalam hatinya.

"Jangan mulai mencemoohku Ferret. Setidaknya aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menjengukmu, saat kau sedang sekarat seperti ini," kata Hermione membanggakan diri.

"Hah, menjenguk….?" Draco mendengus saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Lalu melanjutkan.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku menjadi seperti ini, Granger? Apa kau pikir, aku bisa terbang sendiri dan mencelupkan diri ke Danau Hitam dalam keadaan pingsan?" kata Draco mencibir.

Dengan spontan mata Hermione membelalak lebar. _Apa maksud Malfoy sebenarnya?_ Apa kalimat tadi mengisyaratkan kalau sebenarnya dia tahu siapa orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini? Kalau dia tahu, lalu untuk apa dia menutup-nutupinya selama ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Malfoy," suara Hermione sedikit bergetar.

"Aku yakin, kau mengerti maksudku Granger." Mata Draco berkilat berbahaya saat bertemu dengan mata Hermione.

Hermione merasakan bahaya sedang menyelimutinya. Bukannya dia takut terhadap Draco, dia sudah terbiasa dengan bahaya yang ditimbulkan pemuda itu. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini dia merasa sangat terancam bila terus berdekatan dengan pemuda pucat itu.

Jadi Hermione memutuskan untuk menghindar dulu, sebelum menyusun kata-kata untuk menghadapi Draco. Karena jujur saja, dia datang kesini tanpa persiapan apapun. Dia berfikir secara spontan, bahwa minta maaf kepada Draco adalah solusi terbaik. Tapi buktinya sekarang, dia malah dibuat kelabakan oleh tatapan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Er….sebenarnya, Malfoy. Aku kesini hanya untuk, _yeah…._memberikan ini. Profesor McGonagall menitipkannya padaku." Dengan cepat Hermione mengambil lencana Ketua Murid milik Draco dari saku jubahnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Draco.

Kening Draco berkerut, bingung dengan perubahan arah pembicaraan yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia menatap Hermione dengan pandangan menilai. Sedang berfikir, sebenarnya apa niat sebenarnya gadis itu datang kesini?

"Lencana Ketua Murid….?"

"_Yeah_, kau sekarang Ketua Murid, Malfoy. Bersamaku….," kepala Hermione langsung tertunduk saat mengatakan _"Bersamaku"_, tapi dia segera melanjutkan. "Apa teman-temanmu tidak ada yang memberi tahumu?"

"Mereka sudah memberitahuku, Granger. Yang aku bingungkan sekarang, kenapa semuanya begitu sangat kebetulan….?" Draco menyeringai lagi. terlalu banyak seringaian yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu malam ini.

"Apa maksud….? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak perduli dengan maksudmu sebenarnya. Aku sudah menyelesaikan amanah dari Profesor McGonagall, jadi aku harus segera kembali. Ini sudah waktunya berpatroli. Kau tidak akan tahu, betapa merepotkannya berpatroli sendirian."

Hermione sudah hendak meninggalkan Draco, saat Draco mendengus dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak semudah itu, Granger. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Hermione langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan menghadapi Draco dengan ekspresi horror. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Draco yang berkilat-kilat berbahaya. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan bahaya yang besar dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya. _Jadi selama ini Draco tahu siapa yang mencelakakannya? Dan dari nada bicaranya tadi, dia yakin kalau pemuda ini menyimpan maksud tertentu untuk membalas Hermione. _

Draco menatap Hermione yang terlihat sangat kaget. _Hah….dia pikir aku tidak tahu kalau dia yang telah menceburkanku ke Danau Hitam. Dasar gadis Arogan. Dia pikir aku akan membiarkannya hidup bebas, setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku….? _Pikir Draco dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Malfoy," kata Hermione berhati-hati, dan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Granger. Kau tentu tahu apa maksudku. Dan kau pasti sangat tahu melebihi siapapun di Dunia ini," jelas Draco lagi.

Hening sesaat, Hermione menatap Draco yang sedang tidur dengan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Dia ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan pemuda itu, tapi dia belum berani menerima kemungkinan bahwa Draco mengetahui semuanya dan akan melaporkannya kepada Profesor McGonagall, dan pada akhirnya dia akan dikirim ke Azkaban. Baru memikirkannya saja Hermione sudah bergidik, bagaimana kalau semua ke-khawatirannya benar-benar terjadi….?

Hermione memberanikan diri untuk memulai.

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkanku sejak pertama, kalau kau tahu bahwa aku….pelakunya?" suara Hermione berubah menjadi bisikan lirih saat mengucapkan "pelakunya".

Beda dengan Hermione yang sangat gugup, Draco malah terlihat sangat tenang dan santai. Dia terlihat sangat senang melihat ekspresi Hermione yang sangat gugup dan ketakutan. Padahal disini dia yang dirugikan, tapi ekspresi gadis ini malah terlihat sangat depresi melebihi dia.

"Tenang saja, Granger. Aku tidak berniat untuk merusak nama baikmu yang kau dapatkan dengan susah payah selama tujuh tahu di Dunia Sihir,"

"Maaf…., aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat itu, yang aku pikirkan hanya keselamatanku. Aku minta maaf," Hermione berkata lirih, dia menunduk tanpa memandang Draco sama sekali.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, Granger. Aku sudah melindungimu dari semua orang yang mencari tahu tentang penyerangku. Aku sudah berpura-pura melupakan semuanya, bahkan aku harus bertengkar dengan ayahku hanya untuk menyembunyikan kejahatanmu, Granger. Setelah semua yang aku lakukan, apakah hanya kata maaf yang bisa kau tawarkan kepadaku? Aku berhak mendapatkan lebih." Secara spontan Hermione langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Draco.

_Berarti benar dugaannya selama ini, pemuda ini memang mempunyai maksud tertentu di balik kepura-puraannya selama ini._

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Malfoy? Apa kau ingin aku membantumu lulus dengan nilai baik saat NEWT, atau kau ingin aku mengerjakan semua tugasmu saat kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran kemarin. Aku juga bisa mencatatkan semua pelajaran yang kau lewati selama kau di Rumah Sakit. Kau tahu bagaimana kemampuanku dalam hal itu kan….?"

Hermione menawarkan diri, setidaknya memang itulah keahliannya. Walaupun di dalam kamusnya tidak ada kewajiban untuk mengerjakan tugas orang lain, tapi kali ini dia bersedia melakukannya, karena ini semua memang salahnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Granger. Aku masih bisa mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasku tanpa bantuanmu. Dan kau tidak perlu mencatat untukku, karena Pansy sudah melakukannya untukku dengan suka rela. Aku ingin yang lebih darimu, Granger. Lebih dari seorang Hermione Granger," Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan seringaian yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Otomatis pikiran Hermione langsung melayang kemana-mana, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, sekarang ketakutan benar-benar menyelimutinya. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Draco darinya. Pikiran-pikiran itu berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Dan tanpa bisa dia control, otaknya sudah berfikir tentang keinginan bejat Draco.

Apa pemuda itu menginginkan tubuhnya….? _Oh tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya._ Kalau dia berfikir bisa mengambil semua manfaat dari Hermione disaat seperti ini, dia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Tubuh Hermione sedikit bergetar saat kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu muncul begitu saja di otaknya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Draco. Kalau memang itu yang ada di otak Draco, dia sudah bersiap untuk mengutuk pemuda itu dua kali.

"Apa mau-mu sebenarnya, Malfoy? Jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku seujung rambut pun," sekarang nada Hermione sedikit berbahaya, walaupun suaranya sudah sedikit bergetar.

"Kau pasti akan membiarkannya, Granger. Aku bisa pastikan itu." Sekarang Draco sudah bangkit dari ranjangnya, dia meraih tongkatnya yang sejak tadi bertengger tenang di meja samping ranjangnya.

Draco sudah benar-benar turun dari ranjangnya saat ini. Dia berjalan perlahan kearah Hermione dengan senyum puas penuh kemenangan. Dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemah dia berusaha berada sedekat mungkin untuk bisa meraih gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

Sedangkan Hermione yang tidak siap dengan situasi ini, segera mengacungkan tongkatnya dan segera mundur. Dia harus bisa menjaga jarak dengan Draco sejauh mungkin, dia tidak akan membiarka pemuda itu mencapainya.

"Jangan macam-macam Malfoy, kau bisa mengutukmu kapan saja. jadi jangan coba-coba mendekat!"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Granger. Aku tahu kau sangat pintar, jadi kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali."

"Aku yakinkan kau, Malfoy. Aku bisa melakukannya kalau terpaksa. Dan aku tekankan sekali lagi, apapun yang ada di otakmu tentangku saat ini tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan," Hermione berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kepada Draco kalau saat ini dia sedang ketakutan.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di otakku, Granger? Apa sekarang kau juga bisa Legilimency? Kau memang selalu satu tingkat di atasku, Granger." Lagi-lagi Draco menyeringai.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy. Tetap menjauh dariku!" Hermione berusaha mengancam, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

_Pemuda ini benar-benar BRENGSEK. Kalau dia berani menyentuhku, akan aku bunuh dia._ Wajah Hermione sekarang berubah pucat. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini, dia bisa gila kalau terus-menerus berhadapan dengan Draco. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan segera berlari menuju pintu. Tapi Draco mengibaskan tongkatnya dengan sangat cepat, dan pintu itu langsung tertutup dan terkunci secara sihir.

Hermione berusaha membukanya. Dia juga mengayunkan tongkatnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang terjadi pada pintu itu.

"SIAL….mantra apa yang kau gunakan, Malfoy? Kau Ferret BRENGSEK, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku….?" Hermione sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, sekarang darahnya sudah meletup-letup seperti mendidih.

"Hanya sedikit pengorbanan darimu, Granger. Dan mengingat kau mempunyai hutang nyawa denganku, kau harus melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Jangan harap kau bisa memaksaku, Malfoy! Kalaupun terpaksa harus melawanmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya," Hermione memberikan nada mengancam di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Tapi Draco sepertinya tidak bergeming sama sekali, dia masih dengan santainya berjalan mendekati Hermione. Dia tahu kalau gadis di depannya itu akan sungguh-sungguh melakukan ancamannya, tapi Draco tidak perduli. Dia hanya ingin segera mendapatkan gadis itu, dan mengungkapkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk gadis itu.

Hermione mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa kali ini dia merasa lemah di hadapan Draco? Padahal dia sudah melewati masa-masa lebih parah dari sekarang. Draco sudah hampir meraih Hermione, tapi Hermione tidak akan membiarkannya. Hermione sudah hampir mengelak dan berlari ke seberang ruangan, tapi langkahnya terhenti, karena ada genggaman kuat yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Malfoy! Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku. Lepaskan….!" Hermione sudah hampir menjerit, dia berharap aka nada orang yang mendengar teriakannya.

Tapi sepertinya Draco lebih cepat darinya, pemuda itu sudah mendaraskan Mantra kedap suara sebelum Hermione bisa bertindak banyak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghindariku lagi, Granger. Lagipula apa yang kau takutkan dariku, bahkan kau sudah pernah menghadapi yang lebih ganas dariku kan….?"

Mata Hermione membelalak, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap manusia satu ini, tapi kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia terus meronta, dan berharap Draco mau dengan segera membebaskannya.

"Berhenti melawan, Granger. Kau membuat tenagaku terkuras dengan percuma." Bentak Draco, sepertinya pemuda itu juga sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi dengan kelakuan Hermione yang menurutnya aneh.

"Sebenarnya apa mau-mu, Malfoy?"

"Aku….?"

Draco berfikir sejenak. Dan semenit kemudian seringai jahat menghiasi wajahnya. Penuh dengan teka-teki. Hermione dibuat bergidik hanya dengan melihatnya. Lalu dengan senyum yang melebar Draco berucap….

"Aku ingin kau menjadi BUDAKKU selama enam bulan, Granger!" kalimat yang sangat pendek, tapi cukup membuat Hermione gelagapan.

Permintaan yang semula dia pikir akan berhubungan dengan tubuhnya, ternyata adalah memintanya menjadi budak Draco?

"APA….?"

Bagi Hermione menjadi budak Draco sama dengan masa-masa akhir hidupnya. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan Hermione untuk menghadapi Draco selama enam bulan kedepan? Hermione sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi.

_Benar-benar Ironi. Selamat datang kesengsaraan, dan selamat datang NERAKA._

**RnR, please! And see you in next chapter...**

**#Chalttermore#**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 3 yang masih abal ini. Terima kasih juga untuk Megu Takuma, Shizyldrew, Ochan Malfoy, caca, AnggrekMerah, Emma Malfoy dan Fitri Lovegood yang mau memberikan saran dan kritiknya yang berguna banget buat author. Maaf untuk keterlambatan publishnya.**

**Happy reading and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Don't Torture Me With Your Love**

**Chapter 4**

Hari ini Draco sudah boleh kembali ke Asramanya, bukan Asrama Slytherin tentu. Sekarang dia harus kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Perasaan Draco benar-benar bahagia tentunya, bukan hanya karena dia sudah benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh dan bisa melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa lagi. Tapi juga karena sekarang dia memiliki Budak baru, Budak yang lain dari budak-budak biasanya.

Biasanya budak adalah orang yang benar-benar tidak mampu melakukan apapun, dan terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui betapa sengsaranya menjadi budak. Tapi budaknya kali ini sangat istimewa, budak yang sangat pandai, lumayan kuat, terkenal, dan cantik. Hermione Granger, _yeah…_gadis inilah yang menjadi budaknya saat ini. Budak yang harus dengan terpaksa menuruti keinginan majikan barunya, karena memang dia tidak boleh menolak.

Benar-benar keberuntungan yang berlipat ganda untuk Draco. Mengingat sekarang Hermione juga seorang Ketua Murid sepertinya, itu sangat menguntungkannya. Dan hari ini gadis berambut coklat dengan mata hazelnutnya yang bersinar itu sedang melaksanakan tugas pertamanya. Dia harus menjemput Draco dari Rumah Sakit, membantunya kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya hari ini.

Hermione menghela nafas berkali-kali. _Pemuda ini sungguh-sungguh ingin menyiksanya secara perlahan-lahan._ Dia menatap sebal kearah Draco yang berjalan di depannya. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari berkunjung ke Hogsmeade, jadi dia tidak perlu menghadapi pandangan-pandangan bertanya dari semua orang.

Tadi saja dia sudah sangat kesulitan meyakinkan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk tidak ikut ke Hogsmeade. Dia berpura-pura tidak enak badan, alasan yang tidak meyakinkan. Bahkan tadi Ron sudah hampir menyeretnya menemui Madam Pomfrey untuk segera diperiksa. Untung saja Hermione masih memiliki seribu alasan untuk menghindar darinya, dengan mengatakan kalau tadi dia sudah menemui Madam Pomfrey dan sudah mendapatkan obatnya.

Sebenarnya Hermione tidak sudi melakukan ini semua demi Draco, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…? Ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Seandainya dia bisa memutar kembali waktu dimana saat penyerangan itu terjadi, dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke Danau Hitam dan tidak muncul kembali dari pada harus melayani Draco.

oOo

Aula Besar sudah kembali penuh saat makan malam. Semua Murid dari empat Asrama sudah kembali dari Hogsmeade. Dan Aula Besar menjadi semakin ramai dengan bincang-bincang dari para pemuda pemudi yang baru kembali ke Kastil. Cerita tentang belanjaan mereka, cerita tentang kencan mereka bersama kekasih masing-masing, cerita tentang keusilan-keusilan yang mereka lakukan. Dan itu membuat Hermione iri.

Dia mendapati ketiga sahabatnya sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor dengan wajah yang benar-benar ceria. Hermione mendekati mereka, dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut. Tapi tetap saja dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, dia tidak ingin membuat sahabat-sahabatnya tahu betapa sengsaranya dia hari ini.

"Hai, Mione. Kau sudah sembuh…?" tanya Ginny saat dia sudah menempatkan diri di samping Harry.

"Sembuh…?" Hermione berfikir sejenak. "_Oh…Yeah_…tentu Gin, aku sudah sembuh," jawab Hermione sedikit tergagap. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau tadi dia sedang sakit. _Yeah_…karena itu memang cuma alasan saja.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat masih pucat, Mione," ujar Harry.

_"Aku tahu Harry, tapi ini semua bukan karena aku sakit. Tapi karena tekanan batin yang aku dapat karena aku harus menjadi budak Malfoy"._ Hermione mengeluh dalam hati, tapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry. Mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat lebih." Harry ikut tersenyum mendapati jawaban Hermione yang membuatnya sedikit lega. Dan ini membuat Hermione sedikit bersalah.

Bagaimana mungkin Hermione bisa istirahat? Mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya seharian ini. Setelah mengantarkan Draco kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid dia juga harus membereskan kamar pemuda itu dan merapikan semua pakaiannya yang baru saja Hermione pak dari Asrama Slytherin tanpa menggunakan sihir. Menyiapkan makanan kecil dan susu Coklat hangat untuk tuan besarnya itu. Setelah itu dia harus menemani Draco membaca di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid tanpa boleh melakukan apapun. _Perintah yang konyol_, gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

Ketiga sahabatnya tidak pernah tahu tentang kesepakatannya dengan Draco. Kalau mereka tahu, Hermione yakin kalau mereka akan langsung mengubur Draco hidup-hidup. Sebenarnya merupakan penghiburan tersendiri mengingat kemungkinan itu terjadi. Hermione akan sangat senang kalau mereka bisa membalas Draco dengan lebih sadis.

Tapi tidak mungkin dia membiarkan sahabat-sahabatnya melakukan itu. Apa kata Dunia kalau Golden Trio yang tadinya menjadi Pahlawan Dunia Sihir telah beralih profesi menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin? Itu sedikit mengerikan.

"Mione…," teriakan Ron membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

"Ada apa Ron…? Kau membuatku kaget," protes Hermione.

"Woooo…santai, Mione. Kau saja yang sedang melamun, jadi menganggapku sedang berteriak. Padahal aku hanya memanggilmu seperti biasanya," celoteh Ron panjang lebar.

"Ya sudahlah, ada apa…?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," kata Ron sedikit malu-malu, sambil menyerahkan sebuah syal berwarna Merah Maroon kepada Hermione yang sedikit mengeryitkan keningnya. "Yeah…aku yakin kau membutuhkannya. Aku melihatnya saat berkunjung ke Hogsmeade tadi, dan aku pikir kau akan menyukainya."

Tanpa banyak waktu lagi hermione langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ron. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih atas perhatian yang diberikan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, Ron. Ini sangat cantik. Terima kasih, kau memang selalu tahu apa yang aku suka," kata Hermione sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu saja, Mione." Ron tersenyum, membanggakan diri sendiri.

Ginny mendengus melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang konyol itu, sedangkan Harry dia hanya cekikikan melihat kelakuan Ron. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada mata lain yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Mata yang sangat tajam dan dingin. Mata yang sejak tadi hanya menujukan pandangannya kepada gadis berambut cokelat.

"Mione, aku juga membelikan ini untukmu. Aku yakin persediaanmu pasti sudah habis," kata hari sambil menyerahkan bungkusan besar yang ternyata isinya adalah permen segala rasa, dan bermacam-macam camilan lainnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau persediaanku habis Harry…?" sebelah alis Hermione terangkat. Bagaimana Harry tahu kalau permen-permennya habis? Kalau Harry tahu tentang itu, berarti dia juga tahu kepada siapa permen-permen itu Hermione berikan.

"Tentu saja dari Ginny. Dia sedikit heran sebenarnya, kau sangat cepat menghabiskannya."

"Oh…er…_yeah_, aku memang sangat suka memakannya saat membaca di kamar," kata Hermione nyengir. Dia menghela nafas lega.

"Oh ya, Mione. Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." Ginny mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Sebuah gelang manik-manik yang sangat indah, dengan rantai-rantai kecil yang menjuntai disetiap rangkaiannya.

Ginny menyerahkannya kepada Hermione yang terlihat sangat takjub. Gelang itu terlihat sangat indah, penuh dengan manik-manik berwarna-warni disetiap sisinya dan sebuah manik hitam berkilau berbentuk hati di tengahnya. Manik-manik yang kecil membentuk rangkaian-rangkaian silang rumit dengan tujuh warna pelangi.

Sangat cantik, itulah yang ada dipikiran Hermione saat ini. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka menggunakan perhiasan, tapi setelah melihat gelang itu, dia merasakan ketertarikan tersendiri pada gelang itu. Seperti ada sebuah sihir tertentu yang menariknya untuk selalu memperhatikan gelang itu. Ginny memang selalu tahu barang bagus.

"Ini sangat istimewa, Mione. Kau tahu, gelang ini seperti memiliki kekuatan sihir yang murni. Sangat murni," jelas Ginny bersemangat.

"It's so beautiful, Gin. Wonderfull."

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya. Gelang ini diberi nama Magic Bracelet Heart. Dia bisa mendeteksi perasaan pemakainya, Mione. Ini sangat ajaib."

"Yea, aku tahu, Gin. Hanya dengan melihatnya aku bisa tahu kalau gelang ini sangat ajaib." Hermione memberikan senyuman terima kasih kepada Ginny.

"Ingat, Mione. Gelang ini bisa berubah sangat dingin saat kau sedang marah, dan akan berubah menjadi sejuk saat kau bahagia, dan satu lagi gelang ini juga akan berubah menjadi panas saat…"

Kata-kata Ginny terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Gin…"

"Luna…, ada apa…?" Luna Lovegood berjalan dengan riang dari meja Ravenclaw.

"Profesor McGonagall mencarimu."

"Oh… aku hampir lupa. Ada esai yang harus aku kumpulkan sekarang. Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya aku akan bergabung dengan kalian saat di Ruang Rekreasi. Dan Hermione, aku harap kau beruntung dengan gelang itu." Ginny berdiri dan hendak melangkah bersama Luna.

"Hai Gin…," teriak Hermione.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau cerewet." Semuanya langsung tertawa saat Hermione mengatakan itu.

Ginny cemberut, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum sekilas dan langsung pergi bersama Luna. Hermione marasakan kehangatan memenuhi hatinya, semua sahabatnya sangat menyayanginya. Jadi untuk apa dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan tentang Draco, dia pasti bisa menghadapinya selama sahabat-sahabatnya itu berada di sisinya.

Tanpa sadar mata Hermione menatap kearah meja Slytherin. Ada suara kecil dalam hatinya yang mengharuskannya mengetahui keadaan Draco. _Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja? apakah terakhir tadi dia meminum obatnya dengan benar?_ Semua pertanyaan itu selalu berdengung di kepalanya. Bukannya dia terlalu perhatian kepada Draco, tapi dia cuma tidak ingin pemuda itu sakit lagi dan semakin memperberat tugasnya sebagai "Budak". Lagipula, pemuda itu sakit juga karena dia kan? Jadi secara tidak langsung itu memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Hermione untuk memastikan pemuda itu sembuh total.

Mata Hermione menangkap sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedang berbicara dengan temannya, Blaise Zabini. Dan gadis yang suka berkoar, Pansy Parkinson sedang bergelanyut manja di lengan Draco. Hermione mendengus melihat pemandangan itu. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu bermesraan dengan gadis lain, sementara disini ada gadis yang sengsara gara-gara kelakuannya.

Hermione masih menatap Draco dengan seksama saat mata abu-abu pemuda itu juga menatap kearah Hermione. Sesaat ketika mata abu-abu dan mata hazelnut bertemu, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seakan mata abu-abu ingin mengunci mata hazelnut itu agar hanya menatap kearahnya. Menyadari itu, Hermione buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang berkumandang di dalam rongga dadanya. Berdentum-dentum tak karuan. Baru kali ini dia berkontak mata dengan Draco, tapi tanpa saling menghina satu sama lain ini semua terasa aneh untuk Hermione.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelang pemberian Ginny. Untuk kesekian kalinya gelang itu dapat mengalihkan perhatian Hermione. Dia mencoba mengenakan gelang itu, tapi setelah berkutat selama 10 menit dia menyerah. Dia tak bisa mengguanakannya sendiri.

"Mau aku bantu untuk memakainya, Mione?"tanya Harry menawarkan diri.

"Oh, tidak usah, Harry. Lagipula aku belum berniat mengguankannya saat ini."

"Baiklah. Setelah ini apa kau ingin mampir ke Asrama Gryffindor, Mione? Sudah lama kau tidak mampir."

"Aku sangat ingin, Harry. Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku harus berpatroli setiap malamnya. Dan pemuda pucat itu tidak akan membiarkanku membolos walau hanya 1 menit," tutur Hermione sambil mengerling kearah meja Slytherin.

"Apakah kalian bisa berpartner dengan baik, Mione ?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba.

"Yeah, sejauh ini dia tidak terlalu membuat masalah denganku Ron. Mungkin karena dia masih terlalu lemah untuk memaki orang lain," kata Hermione sedikit nyengir.

"Kami sempat berfikir akan mengunjungimu setiap hari, kalau-kalau dia menyiksamu. Ya kan, Harry?" Harry mengangguk serius.

"Beri tahu kami kalau dia menyusahkanmu, Mione. Kami akan membalasnya lebih parah lagi."

_Andai saja aku bisa Harry, tapi aku tidak bisa._ Hermione menunduk sebentar, lalu dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja teman-teman, lagipula sebelum itu aku yang akan mengutuknya terlebih dahulu."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama. Situasi seperti inilah yang selalu dirindukan Hermione saat dia tidak berada dekat dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Kehangatan yang dia rasakan selalu mengalir bersama setiap tetes darahnya. Hermione sangat menyayangi mereka.

Dia tersenyum sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang melahap makan malam mereka dengan rakus. Menarik nafas panjang dan sekali lagi melirik kearah meja Slytherin. Matanya menjelajahi meja itu dari ujung sampai ujung, dan tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Mengulangi apa yang dilakukannya sekali lagi, dan masih sama. Draco Malfoy sudah tidak ada di mejanya.

Mungkin pemuda itu sudah kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid lebih dulu. Kembali pada makanannya dan berusaha tidak memikirkan Draco. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Hermione tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Mencariku, Granger?" sapa suara dingin dari sampingnya.

Hermione menoleh menatap sang penyapa. Dan spontan makanan yang sejak tadi ada di dalam mulutnya langsung menyembur kearah pemuda di depannya.

"Malfoy…?" mata Hermione membelalak sangat lebar saat dia menyadari kalau wajah Draco sudah belepotan.

"Grangeeeer. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco memejamkan matanya dengan marah.

Mengayunkan tongkatnya sendiri ke wajahnya dan membersihkan wajahnya dari noda yang diciptakan Hermione. Sedangkan Hermione, dia hanya mematung di tempatnya, masih syok.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Malfoy?" tanya Ron ketus.

Draco tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Ron, dia masih menatap kesal ke arah Hermione. Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah dingin dan santai kembali.

"Mulai sekarang biasakan dirimu, Weasley. Karena mulai sekarang kau akan selalu melihatku berada di dekatmu. Benarkan Partner?" Draco menyeringai kearah Ron, lalu memberikan senyuman sekilas pada Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy? Untuk apa kami harus membiasakan diri dengan keberadaanmu?" sekarang giliran Harry yang bertanya.

Hermione yang sudah mulai tersadar dari kekagetannya, juga mulai menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apakah Granger belum mengatakannya pada kalian? Kau belum mengatakannya pada mereka, Granger?" tanya Draco berlagak kaget.

Pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Rutuk Hermione dalam hati.

"Malfoy." Hermione berusaha memperingatkan, tapi kelihatannya mulut pemuda ini memang sangat sulit dikendalikan.

"Dengarlah Weasley, Potter. Kalian harus membiasakan diri dengan keberadaanku, karena mulai sekarang kalian akan selalu melihatku bersama Granger. Intinya, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya dia akan selalu bersamaku." Draco menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Harry dan Ron langsung melotot kearah Draco. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco, mereka masih terdiam, sedikit tidak mengerti. Harry dan Ron mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Hermione. Mereka menatap tajam gadis berambut cokelat itu, berharap mendapat penjelasan dari Hermione.

Hermione gelagapan mendapat tatapan ingin tahu dari kedua sahabatnya. Apa yang harus dia katakana pada mereka? Tidak, dia belum siap mengatakan bahwa dia telah menjadi budak Draco Malfoy. Semua akan berantakan kalau kedua sahabatnya itu tahu. Maka Hermione harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Malfoy, bukankah kita harus bersiap-siap untuk berpatroli?" Hermione memberikan tatapan berharap kepada Draco.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar tidak peka, dia malah hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap datar kearah Hermione. Hermione menghela nafas tidak sabar.

"Baiklah Harry, Ron. Sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Benyak sekali yang harus kami siapkan. Malfoy, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Hermione menarik tangan Draco, dan membewa pemuda itu berlari melewati mata-mata yang tersentak kaget melihat keakraban mereka yang tiba-tiba.

Harry dan Ron masih membatu di tempat mereka. Masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dan dengar.

"Apa yang baru saja itu?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya kita ketinggalan berita, Ron," kata Harry masih menatap kearah bayangan Hermione dan Draco menghilang.

"Apa maksudnya dengan "Kami"? Bagaimana mereka bisa seakrab itu? Dan kenapa Hermione bisa menggandeng tangan Malfoy? Apa maksud semua ini?" Ron sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

Dia benci mengakui kalau pemandangan yang baru saja dia tonton adalah kenyataan. Dia harus mendapat penjelasan dari Hermione. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Ron memberikan peringatan kepada gadis itu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Draco. Tapi dari kejadian hari ini, sepertinya mereka lebih dari sekedar dekat.

Ron merasakan darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan mantan kekasihnya lebih memilih musuhnya dari pada dirinya. Sedangkan Harry yang sejak tadi hanya bengong tiba-tiba merasakan aura kemarahan dari sahabatnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, teman. Mungkin itu karena mereka sekarang adalah rekan. Aku yakin Hermione tidak benar-benar sedang dekat dengan Malfoy," tutur Harry berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi kau dengar sendiri dari Ferret itu kan, Harry. Dia bilang kita harus membiasakan diri dengan keberadaannya," Ron berbicara dengan gigi saling beradu, geram.

"Jangan perdulikan dia, kawan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Malfoy itu pembual. Dia pasti hanya ingin mencari masalah dengan kita."

"Tapi, Harry. Hermione bahkan memegang tangannya, apa kau…"

"Sudahlah, Ron. Aku yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa antara Mione dan Malfoy. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke Asrama, masih benyak tugas yang harus kita kerjakan."

Harry langsung menarik tangan Ron. Dia tidak ingin mendengar keluhan sahabatnya lagi. Harry yakin, Ron tidak akan berhenti sampai disini. Tapi sebenarnya Harry juga heran, ada apa dengan Hermione hari ini. Dia terlihat tegang semenjak kembalinya Malfoy.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Harry mengedikkan bahunya. Dia belum ingin memikirkan masalah ini. Lagipula itu adalah kehidupan Hermione. Harry tahu mungkin saat ini Hermione masih belum memberitahu kepada mereka karena seatu alasan. Dan dia yakin kalau suatu saat nanti Hermione akan membertahu mereka kalau waktunya sudah tepat.

Harry masih menarik Ron, dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Asrama Gryffindor. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk tentang sahabat seperjuangannya. Bila dulu Hermione yang selalu bisa mengerti semua keadaan Harry, maka sekarang Harry-lah yang harus berlaku sebaliknya. Mendukung Hermione apapun yang terjadi.

**oOo**

Hermione berhenti saat pintu Asrama Ketua Murid sudah di depannya. Dia menyentakkan tangan Draco, dan mendapat pandangan marah dari pemuda itu. Hermione tidak perduli, dia memasuki ruang rekreasi dan berdiri kaku di tengah-tengah ruangan. Menunggu Draco yang beberapa menit kemudian menyusulnya, masih dengan raut wajah marah.

"Kau gila, Malfoy," serang Hermione saat pemuda itu sudah benar-benar menghadapinya.

"Kau yang gila, Granger. Untuk apa kau memegangku? Benar-benar memalukan," kata Draco sambil menatap jijik tangannya yang tadi digandenga Hermione.

"Kau…"

"Dan kau juga berhutang maaf padaku, Granger." Sekarang Hermione yang dibuat mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyemprotkan makanan dari mulutmu yang menjijikan itu ke wajahku, Granger."

"It…itu, aku tidak sengaja. Kau saja yang mengagetkanku, tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingku." Hermione menunduk.

Dia tahu, tadi itu pasti sangat memalukan bagi Draco. Tapi bukan masalah ini yang ingin dia bahas. Hermione mendongak menatap Draco lagi. dan pemuda itu, dia menyeringai. Jadi dia berkata seperti itu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hermione saja.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas." Hermione mendapati tatapan dingin dari Draco. "Ok, ok, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu, ok. Tapi kau seharusnya tidak membalas dendam dengan menagtakan pada mereka tentang perjanjian kita. Itu tidak adil, Malfoy."

"Kata siapa aku ingin membahas tentang itu? Kau terlalu parno, Granger," kata Draco tertawa sinis.

Draco langsung berjalan menuju sofa sambil tertawa meremehkan. Dia semakin suka mempermainkan gadis itu, hiburan yang sangat mengasikkan.

"Lalu apa maksudnya tadi, mengatakan pada Harry dan Ron kalau kau akan selalu berada di dekatku. Secara tidak langsung kau mengisyaratkan bahwa aku harus selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Kau sekarang budakku, Granger. Ingat? Jadi otomatis kau harus selalu ada di dekatku. Jangan salah paham, itu hanya agar aku lebih mudah memerintahmu, Budak," Draco menekankan kata terakhirnya. Dia menyilanhkan kedua tangannya, dan melipat kakinya agar lebih santai.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah suka dengan kelakuan Draco. Dia juga ikut menyilangkan kedua tangannya, tapi masih berdiri dan menatap marah kepada Draco.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu, mereka akan curiga. Kalau sudah seperti ini apa yang harus aku katakan kepada mereka?" sekarang Hermione sudah ikut duduk di sofa di depan Draco. Dia terlihat tertekan.

"Mereka pasti akan sangat marah padaku. Dan mereka pasti tidak akan segan-segan mengutukmu, Malfoy. Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi." Hermione menghela nafas berat.

Draco menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari kata-kata Hermione. Dia tidak ingin Draco dikutuk oleh kedua sahabatnya. Apa pemuda itu salah dengar?

"Kau mengkhwatirkanku, Granger?" tanya Draco terkesiap tak percaya.

"Apa? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak perduli dengan keadaanmu. Aku hanya tidak mau kedua sahabatku bernasib sama denganku. Berakhir menjadi budak keluarga Malfoy." Hermione berkata ketus.

Draco mendengus mendengar penuturan Hermione.

"Aku juga tidak akan mau mereka selalu membuntutiku, Granger. Mereka semua sampah."

"Jangan menyebut mereka seperti itu, Malfoy!" bentak Hermione. Dia sudah berdiri siap bertempur.

"Dan jangan membentakku, Granger! Kau tidak berhak melakukannya."

"Kau…" Hermione menarik nafas, menahan amarah.

Draco benar, dia tidak berhak membentak pemuda yang sekarang menjadi tuannya itu. Tapi kelakuan pemuda ini yang semena-mena membuat darah Hermione mendidih. Menyerah, Hermione kembali mengenyakkan diri di sofa.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku katakana pada mereka? Mereka tidak akan melepaskanku." Perasaan putus asa mengelanyuti Hermione.

"Kau ini pintar, Granger. Sayang pikiranmu terlalu sempit." Hermione menoleh dengan cepat, memberikan pandangan tajam kepada Draco.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Granger. Apa susahnya memberi alasan kepada kedua temanmu yang berotak udang itu. Katakana saja pada mereka kalau kau sekarang sudah berteman denganku."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, Malfoy. Mereka tidak akan percaya. Dan sekali lagi aku ingatkan, jangan menghina sahabat-sahabatku!"

"Atau…" tiba-tiba saja pemikiran-pemikiran usil memasuki otak Draco.

"Atau apa?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Atau kau katakan saja kepada mereka kalau sekarang kita…" kalimat Draco terhenti, membuat Hermione semakin penasaran. Draco menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hermione.

"Katakan pada mereka kalau sekarang kita sedang menjalin hubungan!"

Hermione mengeryit manatap Draco. Dia masih belum bisa mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini berujung. _Apa maksudnya dengan "Menjalin hubungan"? apa yang dia maksud hubungan antara tuan dan budaknya?_

Draco menghela nafas tidak sabar. _Apa gadis ini sungguh-sungguh pintar?_ Bahkan kalimat sesederhana ini saja dia tidak mengerti. Pikir Draco.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Granger. Maksudku adalah, kita sepasang kekasih." Draco langsung memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menghadap Hermione.

"Oh…" sepertinya Hermione masih belum benar-benar menangkap kata-kata Draco dengan benar. Tapi sesaat kemudian bola matanya membelalak, melotot sampai hampir keluar dari rongga matanya.

"Apa…?"

Menjadi kekasih Malfoy? Ini tidak akan berjalan baik. Hidupnya semakin berantakan setelah berada di dekat Draco. Apa maksud pemuda itu sebenarnya? Setelah menjadikan Hermione budaknya, sekarang dia akan menjadikan Hermione kekasihnya. Sekarang Hermione baru sadar kalau ternyata otak pemuda di depannya itu benar-benar sudah rusak.

**RnR, please! And see you in next chapter...**

**#Chalttermore#**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 4 yang masih sangat jauh dari sempurna. Terima kasih juga untuk Megu Takuma, Shizyldrew, Ochan Malfoy, caca. cullen , AnggrekMerah, dan Emma Malfoy yang mau memberikan saran dan kritiknya yang berguna banget buat author.**

**Happy reading and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Don't Torture Me With Your Love**

**Chapter 5**

Hidup dalam pengasingan sangat menyiksa. Itulah yang dirasakan Hermione saat ini. Dia merasa hidup dalam kesendirian. Selama 3 hari dia mengasingkan diri dari hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya. Berusaha menghindari siapa saja yang tidak diinginkannya.

Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghindari Draco. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia juga harus menghindari sahabat-sahabatnya yang mempunyai kadar keingintahuan yang berlebihan. Menghindari Harry, Ron dan Ginny lebih mudah dari pada menghindari Draco. Pemuda itu selalu ada dimana-mana di tempat Hermione berada. Lagipula Hermione adalah budaknya, jadi tidak mungkin Hermione bisa lama-lama menghindari Draco.

Semakin lama Draco semakin membuat Hermione geram. Banyak sekali hal-hal aneh yang dia minta. Semakin hari semakin konyol dan menjerumuskan. Bayangkan saja, akhir-akhir ini Hermione diharuskan selalu berada di dekat Draco dimanapun pemuda itu berada. Dia harus ikut setiap kali pemuda itu berkumpul dengan para sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Dia hanya harus berada di dekat Draco. Ini semua membuatnya merasa seperti narapidana yang selalu diawasi oleh polisi.

Bahkan teman-teman Draco selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan sinis. Tapi si Tuan malah santai saja dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan budaknya yang malang. Apalagi Pansy Parkinson, dia seperti tersulut api kalau melihat hermione selalu menempel pada Draco. _Siapa yang menginginkan itu? Ini gara-gara perbudakan brengsek yang diinginkan Malfoy. Dan gara-gara otakku yang terlalu tanggap pada kemungkinan bahaya sekecil apapun. Sial._

Ditambah lagi dengan ide konyol Draco yang baru saja dia lontarkan. Hermione hampir tidak bisa tidur setiap malam gara-gara usul tidak masuk akal dari pemuda itu. Usul menakjubkan yang keluar dari bibir seorang Draco Malfoy kepada salah satu musuh yang selalu dipanggilnya _Darah Lumpur_. Hermione tidak pernah mau percaya dengan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Tapi waktu itu, kata-kata Draco telah membuat Hermione kelabakan.

_oOo_

_Malam setelah menyingkirnya Hermione dari hadapan Harry dan Ron yang masih ingin mendapat penjelasan darinya. Hermione menarik Draco kembali ke ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Saling berdebat untuk mempertahankan pendapat mereka masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya Ide tidak masuk akal itu muncul._

_"Katakan pada mereka kalau sekarang kita sedang menjalin hubungan!"_

_Hermione mengeryit manatap Draco. Dia masih belum bisa mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini berujung._

_Draco menghela nafas tidak sabar. _

_"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Granger. Maksudku adalah, kita sepasang kekasih." Draco langsung memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menghadap Hermione._

_"Oh…" Hermione masih belum benar-benar menangkap kata-kata Draco dengan benar. Tapi sesaat kemudian bola matanya membelalak, melotot sampai hampir keluar dari rongga matanya._

_"Apa…?" Hermione sedikit histeris._

_"Kau gila, Malfoy." Hermione berubah gusar. Dia hanya mondar-mandir di tempatnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas, sedangkan Draco dengan santainya hanya mengawasi tingkah laku Hermione sambil duduk bersila di atas sofa._

_"Jangan besar kepala dulu, Granger. Ini hanya pura-pura. Sebuah bencana kalau aku benar-benar berpacaran denganmu. Apa kata dunia nantinya?" kata Draco sambil menyeringai licik._

_"Tapi kau baru saja menawariku menjadi kekasihmu, Malfoy. Dan itu memang awal dari bencana. Bukan bencana untukmu tentu, tapi bencana bagiku. Kau benar-benar sinting."_

_Ujung bibir Draco tetarik keatas, membentuk seriangaian yang sangat lebar._

_"Itu hanya salah satu solusi, Granger. Dan alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk kedekatan kita saat ini."_

_"Kedekatan? Kedekatan seperti apa yang kau maksud, Malfoy? Perbudakan?" Hermione bertanya sinis._

_"Setidaknya aku bisa berpikir jernih, Granger. Dan aku bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat."_

_"Ini tidak akan berhasil, Malfoy. Tidak akan berhasil. Kalau kita mengumumkan tentang hubungan tidak masuk akal ini, kita akan menyulut api peperangan." Sekarang Hermione benar-benar cemas. Dia tahu kalau semuanya akan bertambah buruk kalau Harry dan Ron tahu tentang semua ini._

_"Kau terlalu cemas, Granger. Tapi kalau memang akan terjadi perang, seharusnya kau tahu harus berpihak pada siapa sekarang?" bibir Draco menyeringai puas. Sedangkan wajah Hermione sudah berubah suram._

_"Kau benar-benar sinting, Malfoy. Sinting. Harry dan Ron pasti akan membunuhku." Hermione mulai gusar. Membayangkan kemarahan yang akan dia terima dari kedua sahabatnya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding._

_"Terserah. Aku tidak perduli. Itu masalahmu. Dan aku yakin kau terlalu pintar untuk mengatasi masalah kecil ini."_

_Draco langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih bengong. Menaiki tangga dengan wajah sumringah, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Entah apa yang telah membuatnya bahagia, tapi yang jelas dia merasakan hatinya sedang mengembang._

_Sedangkan Hermione merasakan ada batu besar yang jatuh sampai ke dasar paling dalam di perutnya. Sekarang bencana apa lagi yang menantinya?_

oOo

Malam ini Hermione memilih menghabiskan waktunya di ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Membaca buku sambil ditemani segelas cokelat panas adalah cara Hermione merelaksasikan dirinya. Mungkin ini adalah hari satu-satunya dia bisa bersantai tanpa harus terbebani dengan tingkah laku Draco. Draco sedang berlatih Quidditch. Dan untung saja Draco tidak terlalu menuntut Hermione untuk berpura-pura memberikan semangat kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu di luar. Ada yang sedang berkunjung ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Jantung Hermione langsung berdetak sangat kencang. Kalau sampai itu Harry dan Ron, dia tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi selain mengatakan apa yang Draco usulkan.

Hermione beranjak dari sofa nyamannya. Berjalan mendekati pintu dengan perasaan was-was. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Menarik nafas panjang untuk menghentikan kegugupannya.

"Siapa…?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, tapi pintu masih terketuk dengan keras.

"Malfoy, apa itu kau?" tanya Hermione lagi, tapi tetap saja, yang terdengar hanya ketukan di pintu saja.

"Harry, Ron, apa itu kalian?" masih hening.

Lama-lama Hermione geram. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang menggodanya saat ini. Terus-terusan mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak mau menjawab Hermione sama sekali. Hermione semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu. Dia merogoh saku celana jinsnya, mengambil tongkatnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Dia mengucapkan kata kuncinya masih dengan tongkat teracung siap menerima serangan apapun.

Bunyi klik pintu yang terbuka mengawali kekagetan Hermione. Di balik pintu itu berdiri dengan punggung menghadap Hermione. Seorang gadis beramput pendek dan bertubuh langsing berdiri memunggungi Hermione. Gadis itu menoleh dengan perlahan. Tapi sebelum gadis itu benar-benar menghadap Hermione, Hermione sudah bisa menebak siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Dan benar saja, Pansy Parkinson berdiri dengan wajah merah padam saat menatap Hermione.

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu, Granger?"

"Ada kepentingan apa denganku, Parkinson?" jawab Hermione santai.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah diantara kita. Dan aku berharap kau mau dengan segera untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Aku tidak merasa mempunyai masalah apapun denganmu, Parkinson. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu diselesaikan diantara kita," Jawab Hermione tegas.

Wajah Pansy semakin terlihat terbakar. Dia benci melihat ketenangan Hermione yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Granger. Kau tentu tahu apa masalah yang aku maksudkan," kata Pansy dingin.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud. Jadi aku mohon kau tidak terlalu mempersulitkanku, Parkinson. Karena aku masih harus menyelesaikan membaca bukuku yang sempat tertunda dengan kedatanganmu yang tidak penting ini."

Pansy langsung menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Hermione. Dia merasa dipecundangi oleh gadis ini. Hermione sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki pintu Asrama Ketua Murid saat Pansy menahannya. Pansy menggenggam tangan Hermione sangat erat. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu melarikan diri setelah sejauh ini Pansy berusaha.

"Apa lagi, Parkinson?" bentak Hermione jengkel.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku, Granger! Dan aku akan mengutukmu kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku."

"Baiklah, mari kita dengarkan celotehan apa lagi yang ingin kau ucapkan." Tangan Hermione langsung bersedekap di dadanya. Menatap menantang kepada Pansy.

"Tidak disini, Granger. Kita harus mencari tempat yang sepi untuk membicarakan semua ini." Hermione mendengus kesal.

"Kau benar-benar banyak maunya. Disini atau tidak selamanya."

"Baiklah. Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Draco…" sekali lagi Hermione mendengus.

"Sudah bisa kutebak. Kau pasti akan menanyakan itu. Membosankan."

"Jangan memotongku, Granger."

"Baiklah, teruskan!"

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Draco? Kalian selalu terlihat bersama akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Draco selalu mengajakmu saat dia berkumpul bersama kami."

Tersirat pemahaman di wajah Hermione. Sekarang dia tahu maksud Pansy. Ternyata gadis cempreng ini cemburu kepadanya. Hermione tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau cemburu, Parkinson? Kau merasa tersaingi dengan adanya aku di samping Malfoy?" tanya Hermione memancing.

"Cemburu? Tersaingi? Kau mimpi, Granger. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa cemburu kepada Darah Lumpur sepertimu. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya disbanding denganku."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka disebut Darah Lumpur lagi, setelah sekian lama sebutan itu tidak terdengar kembali.

"Lalu kenapa saat ini kau terlihat sangat gusar, Parkinson? Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan untuk menghadapi kemungkinan bahwa sekarang Malfoy lebih memilihku daripada dirimu."

"Kau…? Kau yang seharusnya jangan besar kepala, Granger. Draco tidak mungkin pernah menganggapmu ada. Dia pasti hanya menganggapmu sebagai mainannya. Dia memang selalu suka mempermainkan gadis lugu sepertimu." Pansy tertawa, tapi terlihat dipaksakan.

Hermione merasakan darahnya mengalir sangat cepat sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Pansy benar, Hermione memang hanya sebagai mainan untuk Draco. Tapi dia tetap tidak terima kalau kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan gadis seperti Pansy Parkinson.

"Kau terlalu bangga pada dirimu sendiri, Parkinson. Memangnya kau pikir selama ini Malfoy benar-benar tertarik padamu?" Hermione tetap berusaha tenang.

"Tentu saja. Draco selalu menyukaiku. Dia tidak pernah bisa lepas denganku. Dia selalu mengharapkanku ada di sisinya." Pansy mencondongkan dadanya, ingin menyombongkan diri. Hermione tersenyum sinis.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Parkinson. Kalau memang Malfoy sangat menyukaimu, lalu untuk apa dia sekarang menarikku ke dalam lingkup kehidupannya dan menendangmu jauh-jauh? Bahkan aku yakin dia juga tidak pernah berharap selalu ada di sisimu, karena baginya kau hanya sekedar gadis yang mengisi tempat kosong sebagai salah satu sahabat terbaiknya."

Wajah Pansy benar-benar sudah seperti udang rebus. Merah padam, hampir hangus saking panasnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlawanan terlalu dahsyat dari Hermione. Dia hampir tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Dia merasa sudah kalah dari gadis bersurai cokelat itu. Kata-kata Hermione telah memukul telak hatinya. Dia sekarang merasa tersakiti terlalu dalam kalau seandainya kata-kata Hermione itu adalah kenyataan.

"Draco tidak seperti itu, Granger. Kau yang terlalu membanggakan diri. Dia tidak pernah menganggapmu ada. Kau hanya beruntung karena sekarang berada satu Asrama dengannya. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama, Granger. Karena aku yakin cepat atau lambat Draco juga akan segera membuangmu ke tempatmu semula," Pansy hampir berteriak saking marahnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menekan amarah di dadanya.

Hermione menatap Pansy sesaat. Menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan gadis itu. Kalau memang dia akan dibuang Draco dia yakin dia tidak akan terlalu kecewa dan depresi seperti yang terlihat dari diri Pansy. Karena memang sebenarnya dia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Draco selain sebagai Tuan dan budaknya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting sekarang kenyataannya adalah kebalikan dari kata-katamu kan, Parkinson? Dan mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi, sebelum Malfoy mengetahuinya, karena dia tidak akan senang."

"Kau berlagak seolah-olah Draco adalah milikmu, Granger. Tapi kalaupun itu benar, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memiliki Draco. Karena Draco hanya milikku seorang," Pansy sudah benar-benar berteriak sekarang.

Bersamaan dengan suara teriakannya terlihat seleret cahaya merah yang melintas di samping telinga Hermione. Hampir saja mengenai Hermione kalau gadis itu tidak segera tanggap dan menghindar secepat dia bisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Parkinson?" teriak Hermione.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Darah Lumpur Brengsek." Masih dengan tongkat teracung kearah Hermione.

"Jangan coba-coba, Parkinson! Aku bisa memberikanmu detensi terberat yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan selama ini kalau kau masih bersikeras untuk melanjutkannya." Tongkat Hermione juga teracung siap untuk melawan serangan mendadak Pansy lagi.

"Aku tidak perduli. Kalau kau tidak segera menjauhi Draco, aku akan terus menerormu dan akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang, Granger." Bersamaan dengan itu sekali lagi Pansy mendaraskan mantra bius kearah Hermione. Tapi Hermione terlalu cepat menghindar.

"Hentikan, Brengsek. Kau akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin runyam kalau Profesor McGonagall tahu."

"Persetan dengan semua itu. Kau barurusan dengan orang yang salah, Granger. Kau akan menyesal karena telah merebut Draco dariku. Draco milikku, hanya milikku. Aaarrrgghh…." Pansy berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Dia terlihat sangat menakutkan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Draco.

Pansy menyerang Hermione dengan mantra bius sekali lagi. Itu membuat Hermione terlalu terburu-buru menghindar sehingga membuat kaki Hermione terkilir. Hermione meringis kesakitan. _Gawat, kalau seperti ini dia akan mati di tangan Pansy._ Pansy tersenyum misterius sambil terus mendekati Hermione. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melukai gadis pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia sihir.

Mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke wajah Hermione. Menyeringai penuh kepuasan dan siap mengucapkan mantra bius sekali lagi. Seleret cahaya merah kembali melintas di sekitar Hermione, tapi disaat yang bersamaan terbentang dinding transparan di antara Hermione dan Pansy. Seolah-olah mantranya terpantul, Pansy tersentak sangat keras sehingga membuat tubuhnya terjatuh.

Hermione mendengar suara kaki-kaki berlarian di sekelilingnya. Dan dari belakangnya muncul Ginny dengan wajah marah. Disusul oleh Harry dan Ron yang juga berwajah sama. Hermione bernafas lega. Sahabat-sahabatnya datang di saat yang tepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Parkinson? Berani-beraninya kau menyerang seorang Ketua Murid?" bentak Ginny.

"Hah, senang, Granger? Sekarang para pelindungmu datang untuk -benar gadis yang beruntung"

"Kau…" Ginny sudah akan menyerang Pansy, tapi Harry menahannya.

"Kau beruntung untuk kali ini, Darah Lumpur…"

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, gadis brengsek!" bentak Ron menyela perkataan Pansy. Tapi Pansy malah membuang muka tidak memperdulikan kemarahannya.

"Tapi tetap saja, Granger. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus bersama Draco. Aku akan membuat kalian berpisah secepatnya. Camkan kata-kataku, Granger. Karena aku tidak akan main-main."

"Aku tidak pernah takut dengan ancamanmu, Parkinson. Karena sebesar apapun usahamu, Malfoy tetap akan lebih memilihku dari pada dirimu. Masamu sudah lewat, Parkinson. Sekarang kau bukan apa-apa lagi di mata Malfoy. Yang ada sekarang hanya aku, dan akan tetap aku samapai kapanpun."

Kalimat Hermione bukan hanya menyulut api di hati Pansy. Tapi juga membuat ketiga sahabatnya terperangah bukan main. Kalimat Hermione seperti sambaran kilat bagi mereka. Apa Hermione sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya? Harry, Ginny dan Ron menatap Hermione tidak percaya.

"Kau, Darah Lumpur Brengsek…"

"Pansy, cukup!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dingin yang tajam dari kejauhan. Hanya mendengarnya saja semua orang sudah tahu kalau itu suara Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy berjalan dengan sangat tenang menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang diliputi amarah.

"Draco…?"

"Hentikan, Pansy. Kau sudah kelewatan," kata Draco masih dengan nada tenang.

"Tapi, Draco. Dia… dia mengatakan kalau kau adalah miliknya. Dan kau… kau selama ini hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Itu tidak benar kan? Kau tidak menganggapku hanya sebagai sahabat kan Draco?" mata Pansy sudah berkaca-kaca, dia mengharapkan lebih dari Draco. Kalau memang iya, lalu dianggap apa dia selama ini?

Draco menatap Hermione sesaat. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya. Hermione menjadi was-was. Semua menjadi semakin rumit karena kebohongannya.

_Bagaimana kalau Draco akan menyangkal semua pernyataannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Draco tidak menganggap Pansy seperti yang dia katakana? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Draco menganggap Pansy lebih dari sekedar sahabat?_ Matilah Hermione, masalahnya akan semakin sulit. Hermione menundukkan kepalanya, dia menatap lantai dingin kastil yang ikut membisu karena kegusarannya.

"Hermione benar, Pans. Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Aku memang miliknya sekarang." Hermione langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Draco akan mengiyakan semua kebohongannya. Bahkan pada wanita terdekatnya, Pansy.

"Draco. Katakan ini semua bohong. Kau hanya ingin menggodaku kan? Katakan kalau kau hanya ingin kami tidak bertengkar dan… dan…" air mata Pansy sudah menetes dengan deras.

"Tidak, Pans. Semuanya adalah kenyataan. Sekarang hanya ada Hermione di hatiku. Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu dengan sepenuh hati. Maaf,"

Draco terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Matanya penuh dengan penyesalan dan kejujuran. Hermione bingung mendapati ekspresi Draco yang tidak biasa itu. Tidak mungkin kan pemuda itu bersungguh-sungguh? Dia kan si Brengsek Malfoy, dia tidak akan sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengarkannya. Kau hanya berbohong, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh. Tidak…" Pansy mundur langkah demi langkah. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Pans…!" Draco memanggil Pansy dengan sangat keras, tapi gadis itu sudah berlari. Tidak ingin melanjutkan situasi menyakitkan ini.

Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening. Draco masih menatap kepergian Pansy. Aura syok masih meliputi Hermione, Harry, Ron dan Ginny. Semuanya berpikir keras untuk mencerna semua perkataan Draco yang terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Draco memang actor yang sangat lihai, dia bahkan bisa langsung menguasai keadaan dengan hanya sekali lihat. Benar-benar pandai.

"Apa penjelasan dari semua ini?" tanya Ron memulai percakapan. Yang Hermione yakin akan berlangsung panjang.

"Apa…?" tanya Draco, yang sudah kembali pada wajah dinginnya.

"Maksud pernyataan tidak masuk akal barusan. Apa maksudnya dengan kata-kata saling _memiliki_ itu?" tanya Ron lagi lebih kepada Hermione. Wajah ron terlihat sudah memerah.

"Ron, Harry aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini." Hermione berusaha bangun dari tempatnya jatuh tadi, dibantu oleh Ginny.

"Kau memang harus menjelaskan semuanya, Mione! Menjelaskan semua keanehan ini!" sahut Harry.

Hermione menatap Draco, berharap pemuda itu mau membantunya dalam masalah yang semakin dia perburuk dengan pengakuannya. Tapi Draco malah mengedikkan bahunya, berlagak tidak perduli. Dari tingkahnya dia seperti mengatakan, _"Sekarang giliranmu untuk mengatakan rencana kita kepada sahabat-sahabatmu."._ Yang berarti adalah hukuman mati bagi Hermione.

"Ron, Harry, semua ini… semua ini…" Hermione menghela nafas putus asa. "Semua ini benar. Sekarang kami, aku dan Malfoy…"

"Draco, Hermione. Kau masih belum terbiasa memanggil namaku." Ron langsung menatap marah kearah Draco. Buku-buku jarinya sudah mengepal sangat kuat.

"Yeah… aku dan Draco adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami saling mencintai…" Hermione tidak bisa menatap mata ketiga sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat syok.

"Saling mencintai…? Saling mencintai kau bilang?" Ron sudah sangat marah. Dia tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

"Ron, kau harus mengerti. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanku."

_Kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaan macam apa yang kau dapatkan dari ini semua Hermione?_ Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dengan si Brengsek ini? Dengan dia kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Mione? Kau lebih bahagia dengannya dari pada denganku? Kau sudah gila, Granger."

"Ron…" Hermione tidak menyangka Ron akan memanggil nama belakangnya hanya gara-gara masalah ini.

"Terimalah, Weasley. Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami saling mencintai, dan akan tetap seperti itu sampai kapan pun," kata Draco dingin.

Draco mendekat kearah Hermione. Dan tanpa di duga-duga, pemuda itu meraih tangan Hermione untuk dia genggam. Dia menggenggam tangan Hermione sangat kuat. Tidak membiarkan Hermione meberontak.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Malfoy!" bentak Ron.

"Tidak bisa, Weasley. Dia adalah kekasihku, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun. Kau tidak bisa mengaturku." Seringaian menghiasi wajah Draco, sangat puas.

Hermione menatap Draco spontan. Draco benar-benar memerankan perannya dengat sangat sempurna. Bahkan Hermione hampir saja terhanyut kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ini semua hanya sandiwara yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Draco sendiri. Ron sudah ingin maju untuk memukul Draco kalau seandainya Harry tidak menahannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sejak awal, Mione. Kenapa kau malah menghindari kami?" tanya Harry masih berusaha tenang.

"Harry, maaf…"

"Karena dia takut kalian akan membencinya. Dia takut kalau kalian tidak akan mau bersahabat dengannya lagi. Dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, tapi dia lebih memikirkan perasaan kalian. Apa kalian tidak bisa mengerti betapa tersiksanya dia?"

Draco membuat Hermione terlihat sangat lemah. Dia membuat Hermione seperti yang paling tersakiti. Draco memang lihai. Terlalu lihai malah. Menurut Hermione dia terlalu berlebihan menggambarkan semua ini. Bahkan menurut Hermione, bersamanyalah yang akan membuat Hermione tidak bahagia.

"Apakah semua kata-kata Malfoy benar, Mione?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Harry. Ini semua tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Dia mendekati Harry.

"Harry, mengertilah! Aku mohon, aku hanya butuh kepercayaanmu!" Hermione meraih tangan Harry, lalu meraih tangan Ginny juga. Ginny hanya tersenyum mengerti kepadanya. Dan Hermione berusaha menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya dengan pandangannya.

Belum sempat Hermione membujuk Harry lagi, terdengar bungi gedebuk sangat keras. Ginny menjerit tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ron…" terdengar suara teriakan Harry.

Hermione secara spontan menoleh kearah Ron berada. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat menyadari Draco sudah terkapar di bawah kaki Ron.

"Draco…?" Hermione menjerit. Berlari menuju pemuda yang sekarang sedang terluka itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione marah.

"Memberikan pelajaran kepada pemuda brengsek ini." Tangan Ron masih mengepal, siap melakukan penyerangan lagi.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya sekali lagi, aku akan menggunakan wewenangku sebagai Ketua Murid."

"Kau akan memberiku detensi, Mione. Hanya demi pemuda ini?"

"Ya, Ron. Demi dia. Dan kau tidak berhak melakukan itu kepada Ketua Murid, kalau saja kau lupa bahwa Draco juga Ketua Murid disini." Gertak Hermione.

Ron menatap marah kepada Hermione. Dia marah kepada Draco dan Hermione. Dia marah karena Hermione lebih memilih musuhnya daripada dia yang sekarang masih sangat mencintainya. Sekarang Harry sudah memegang erat lengan Ron, dia sendiri tidak ingin terjadi perkelahian di antara kedua sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Kau memang sudah gila, Granger. Otakmu sudah tidak waras, kalau kau lebih memilih dia dari pada kami."

"Ron, cukup!" perintah Ginny. "Jangan terus-terusan menekan Hermione!"

"Maafkan aku, Ron."

Hermione kembali berpaling membelakangi mereka. Dia mendekati Draco yang masih menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibir dan hidungnya. Hermione membantu Draco bangun. Draco mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Hermione untuk bertumpu. Hermione tidak tahu kenapa dia harus sangat marah saat tahu Ron memukul Draco.

Ron adalah sahabatnya, seharusnya dia lebih membelanya. Sedangkan Draco, dia bukan siapa-siapa, tapi kenapa Hermione lebih membela Draco dari pada sahabatnya sendiri?

Ron masih meronta-ronta di belakang Hermione. Masih sangat ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Draco. Dia benci Hermione memegang Draco seperti itu.

"Hentikan, Ron. Cukup. Kita kembali ke Asrama. Sekarang!" bentak Harry.

Ron dengan terpaksa mengikuti kata-kata Harry. Dia mengibaskan genggaman Harry dan berjalan dengan cepat. Dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Hermione. Melewati Hermione tanpa menatap gadis itu kembali.

"Harry…"

"Kami harus kembali, Mione. Ini sudah melewati jam malam. kami tentu saja tidak ingin mendapatkan detensi dari sepasang Ketua Murid yang sedang kasmaran." Harry langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sekarang harapan Hermione hanya pada Ginny. Dia menatap Ginny memohon. Ginny berjalan kearahnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Tenanglah, Mione. Aku selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu. Aku tahu kau akan bahagia dengan, Malfoy. Walau aku tidak terlalu menyukai sikapnya, tapi aku bisa melihat cinta yang sangat dalam dari tatapan matanya."

Hermione langsung menatap kearah Draco yang sedang menatap balik kearahnya. Pandangannya masih sama, dingin dan tajam. Ginny pasti salah mengartikan tatapan Draco. Mana mungkin pemuda itu memiliki perasaan sedalam itu kepada Hermione?

"Terima kasih, Gin. Kau memang sahabat yang paling mengerti aku." Ginny tersenyum.

"Aku akan berusaha membujuk mereka. Sangat mudah membujuk Harry, tapi Ron… Aku tidak yakin bisa membujuknya dengan cepat." Wajah Hermione kembali murung. "Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha, Mione. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku harus kembali sebelum Harry kembali kesini dan menarikku secara paksa."

Hermione tersenyum lebar. Ginny meremas lembut tangannya. Ginny lalu pergi mengikuti arah Harry dan Ron menghilang. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Hermione, Draco dan kebohongan pahit yang mereka ciptakan. Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur.

Hermione merasakan kakinya yang terkilir tadi berdenyut menyakitkan. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak sepadan dengan perasaannya yang tersayat karena kemarahan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia hanya bisa berharap Ginny bisa membujuk mereka untuk memaafkannya karena kesalahan yang bahkan tidak benar-benar dia lakukan. Ingin rasanya dia menjerit di depan Harry dan Ron, bahwa ini semua hanya sandiwara brengsek yang terpaksa harus dia ikuti.

**RnR, please! And see you in next chapter...**

**#Chalttermore#**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Maaf telat banget updatenya. Tapi semoga yang ini juga dapat memuaskan kalian semua.**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Don't Torture Me With Your Love**

**Chapter 6**

Suasana menjadi sangat suram. Ada hawa kehampaan disekitar tubuh Hermione. Dia berjalan dengan kaki terseret dan tertunduk penuh. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Dia berjalan gontai di depan Draco. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam saja tak bersuara.

Seluruh Hogwarts sudah benar-benar sepi saat ini. Mereka tetap harus meneruskan tugas patroli mereka setelah kejadian tidak terduga itu. Berjalan berdua saja di koridor-koridor gelap Hogwarts terasa aneh setelah kejadian itu. Mereka menjadi lebih kaku dari biasanya. Hanya diam dan membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka.

"Granger, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" tanya Draco, sudah tidak tahan dengan kediaman ini.

Hermione hanya diam saja dan masih tetap tertunduk. Dia tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Draco sama sekali.

"Hey, Granger. Aku sedang bicara denganmu."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Hermione lemah.

"Apa ini semua karena masalah tadi?" tanya Draco lagi. Hermione masih tetap diam.

"Apa kau kecewa karena Weasley sekarang marah padamu? Sepertinya kau sangat ingin menjaga perasaannya." Suara Draco terdengar sangat dingin.

Hermione tidak ingin menjawab apa pun yang dikatakan Draco. Dia juga tidak ingin menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, Granger? Sepertinya dia juga masih sangat mencintaimu."

Hermione masih diam saja, dia terus berjalan tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Draco. Tapi dari suaranya, terasa perubahan yang sangat kentara dari cara bicara Draco. Terdengar lebih dalam dan tajam.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sangat cocok. Sama-sama munafik. Yang satu sangat mudah marah, dan yang satunya lagi suka memendam amarah. Benar-benar The Best Couple." Draco menyeringai. Dia mencemooh Hermione, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang tersakiti.

"Kalau kau diam saja seperti ini, berarti kau benar-benar masih mencintainya, Granger. Lalu kenapa kalian berpisah kalau kau masih mengharapkannya. Kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sifat kekanak-kanakan itu membuatku muak."

"Sifat kekanak-kanakan ya? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Suara Hermione terdengar sangat lemah. Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Dia hanya ingin diam dan diam.

"Hmfp… Sungguh ingin membuatku tertawa."

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Malfoy. Kehidupan ini memang sangat cocok untuk ditertawakan. Kehidupan yang sudah sangat hancur. Sekarang bahkan aku terancam kehilangan sahabat-sahabat yang aku cintai melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Jadi untuk apa aku terlalu serius jika kehidupan pun mempermainkanku?" Draco tercengang dengan jawaban Hermione.

"Granger?"

Hermione berhenti. Tiba-tiba dia menunduk lebih dalam. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Menetes secara perlahan, berlinang, menyisir setiap senti wajahnya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan tangis yang dia sendiri tidak ingin keluarkan. Terisak dalam diam membuat Hermione lebih baik.

"Granger, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco.

Tiba-tiba ada secercah rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Hermione sejak tadi tertunduk. Tapi kalau ini semua karena masalah retaknya hubungannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dia juga ikut bertanggung jawab akan semua itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga semua ide itu darinya.

Draco mempercepat langkahnya. Dia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hermione. Dia mendekat hendak memegang tangan gadis itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia menyadari kalau Hermione sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Granger, kau menangis?" Hermione mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Malfoy. Pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri."

"Jangan bodoh, Granger. Kau bukan Wonder Woman yang selalu bisa menanggung semua masalah sendirian. Kau selalu berlagak kuat di depan semua orang, tapi kau sendiri lebih rapuh di banding seonggok kapas."

"Kau pikir karena siapa ini semua terjadi? Kau berlagak dewasa dan mengerti, kau berlagak seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, dan bahkan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau aku kekanak-kanakkan dan lebih rapuh dari seonggok kapas. Tapi apa kau tidak menyadari, Malfoy? Kalau kaulah akar dari semua masalah yang terjadi padaku. Kaulah inti dari semua musibah ini."

Hermione sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Tangisnya sudah benar-benar meledak. Air matanya mengalir sangat deras. Meratapi betapa tersiksanya dia bila harus hidup tanpa tawa sahabat-sahabatnya. _Tapi sepertinya Draco tidak pernah mau mengerti betapa berharga para sahabatnya. Dia tidak pernah mau tahu asalkan semua keinginannya tercapai. Dia adalah manusia paling egois yang pernah ditemui Hermione._

Draco tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Pernyataan Hermione telah membungkamnya seribu bahasa. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Ada campuran antara amarah, keegoisan dan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasakan semua itu saat berhadapan dengan Hermione. Selama ini dia selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tapi Hermione telah membuatnya kehilangan control itu. Gadis itu dengan sekejab telah memporak-porandakan perasaannya.

"Granger, aku…"

"Sudahlah, Malfoy. Sekarang semuanya telah berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan. Jadi sebagai budakmu, aku harus melakukan semua perintahmu dengan senang hati ataupun dengan terpaksa."

Wajah sayu Hermione semakin membuat Draco terpuruk. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan lebih cepat. Meninggalkan Draco dalam pergulatan batinnya. Dia ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menumpahkan semua kesakitan hatinya.

oOo

Langit cukup mendung pagi ini. Awan sudah menggantung sangat rendah. Benar-benar cuaca yang sangat tidak mendukung untuk pelajaran Pemeliharaan Hewan Gaib. Tapi pelajaran tetap harus diadakan.

Hermione menuruni tanggal kamarnya dan berjalan lemah menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Dan disana sudah bersiap Draco yang duduk dengan kaki bersila di Sofa dekat perapian.

"Kesiangan, hah?" tanya Draco tanpa memandang Hermione. Di tangannya terbuka lebar halaman-halaman panjang Daily Prophet.

Hermione hanya menatapnya sesaat, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin memulai perdebatan dengan pemuda itu. Dia ingin segera keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid itu dan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Draco hari ini. Tapi tubuhnya terasa lemah, dia tidak bisa berjalan cepat.

Semalam karena kelakuan Pansy dia telah melewatkan makan malamnya, dan setelah pertengkarannya dengan Ron dan Harry dia tida bisa tidur semalaman. Dia menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangisi keterpurukannya. Dan tadi pagi, lagi-lagi dia melewatkan sarapannya. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Jujur saja, dia merasakan perutnya sedang memprotes karena kekosongan yang terlalu lama.

Hermione sudah berjalan sampai di depan pintu Asrama sebelum Draco memanggilnya, sehingga membuatnya terpaksa berhenti. Dia mendesah tak sabar.

"Kau tidak dengar apa kataku, Granger?" suara Draco terdengar lebih keras. Hermione hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Draco tidak mengerti.

"Mau kemana kau, Granger?"

"Mengikuti kelasnya Hagrid," jawab Hermione datar.

"Kelas Hagrid masih 15 menit lagi, Granger."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar."

"Memangnya ruang sebesar ini masih kekurangan udara, sampai kau harus menghirup udara segar di luar?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Dia berjalan kembali kearah Draco. Dan menatapnya tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Hermione datar.

"Duduk!" Draco memerintah Hermione masih dengan Daily prophet di depannya.

Hermione mengenyakkan dirinya ke sofa dengan sangat kasar. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menyilangkan kakinya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu, apa sebenarnya keinginan Draco. Hermione diam tanpa memandang Draco sama sekali.

" Siapkan sarapan untukku!"

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya_. Menyiapkan sarapan? Inikan sudah lebih dari waktu sarapan. Bukannya dia sudah sarapan di Aula Besar?_ Hermione menatap Draco sesaat, menilai raut wajah pemuda itu.

Draco menatap balik Hermione, dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lakukan perintahku!" sekali lagi Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya.

Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pantry. Dia hanya diam saja, dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Tapi sepertinya Draco sedang berusaha membuat Hermione berbicara dengannya.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa?" tanya Hermione singkat.

"Hemm, mungkin Roti bakar dengan telur setengah matang di atasnya cukup untuk mengisi cadangan otakku. Aku minta dua porsi dengan satu piala Jus labu."

Hermione hampir membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kalau saja dia tidak ingat sedang marah kepada Draco. _Pemuda ini lapar atau rakus? Makan dua porsi lagi setelah sarapan di Aula Besar? Sedangkan dirinya yang tidak makan sejak semalam saja tidak berniat untuk makan sebanyak itu._

Memikirkan tentang dirinya yang tidak makan sejak kemarin malam membuat perut Hermione bergolak. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi sangat nyaring, menandakan bahwa sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan sangat lapar. Hermione segera menatap Draco. Tidak lucu kalau Draco mendengar suara perutnya yang sedang protes karena tidak berisi sama sekali. Tapi seperti biasa, Draco tidak menunjukan kepeduliannya sama sekali.

Hermione mendengus, dan mulai melakukan tugasnya. Memanggang Roti dan membuat telur mata satu setengah matang sangat lah mudah bagi Hermione. Hanya dengan sekali saja menjentikkan tongkatnya semua berjalan dengan cepat. Dan terakhir dia menuangkan sebotol Jus Labu ke sebuah Piala besar. Dia ingin tahu, apa Draco mampu menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu?

Dia berjalan dengan malas menuju meja Draco. Meletakkan semua pesanan Draco di depan pemuda itu.

"Sudah, kan? Bolehkah aku keluar sekarang?"

"Belum. Sekarang duduk!" Hermione menarik nafas panjang. Dia mengertakkan gigi-giginya menahan marah. Sekali lagi dia mengenyakkan dirinya ke sofa dengan kasar.

Draco melipat Daily Prophet dan menaruh koran itu di sampingnya. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan perkamen yang berisi esay-nya. Dia mulai mengelar perkamen itu dan mengerjakan esay-nya.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya sekeriting-keritingnya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud pemuda itu. Dia menyuruh Hermione membuatkan dua porsi sarapan untuknya, tapi malah mengerjakan esay-nya tanpa menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali. _Sebenarnya apa mau pemuda ini?_ Hermione sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia sudah sangat ingin menginterupsi kelakuan Draco yang aneh itu.

"Malfoy, sebenarnya apa maumu? 10 menit lagi pelajaran dimulai, dan kau mau mempersulitkanku lagi?" tanya Hermione geram.

"Makan itu!"

Hermione semakin tidak mengerti maksud Draco.

"Apa…?" Hermione berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku dua kali, Granger. Cepatlah, segera habiskan dalam waktu 10 menit." Draco segera menghadapi esay-nya lagi dan mulai sibuk dengan perkamennya.

Hermione menatap Draco seksama. Sebenarnya apa maksud Draco? Dia menyuruh Hermione membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan malah Hermione yang disuruh memakannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hermione yang semula terasa dingin karena kekesalannya kepada Draco berubah hangat. Terasa ada yang menyalurkan energy positif ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia juga merasakan ada yang melompat-lompat di dalam rongga dadanya. Dia menyentuh dadanya, dan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya.

Dia menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya saat ini. Selain itu, perutnya berkumandang sangat keras. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelaparan yang melandanya. Dia meraih roti panggang itu tanpa pikir panjang, dan segera melahapnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan pemikiran Draco saat ini, yang dia pikirkan hanya perutnya yang terus berkelontangan tak karuan.

Di balik perkamen itu ada seberkas senyum yang mengembang. Menatap semua rencananya berjalan dengan lancar, hatinya terasa mengembang hangat. Draco berharap Hermione sedikit menghapus rasa bencinya kepada Draco. Dengan begitu, Draco tidak terlalu merasa terbebani.

oOo

Hermione berjalan melewati jalanan menuju hutan terlarang. Di belakangnya berjalan Draco dan teman-temannya, termasuk Pansy. Hermione sedikit ngeri melihat Pansy, mengingat kenekatan yang di tunjukkannya waktu itu.

Dari belakang, Pansy menatap Hermione dengan berapi-api. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima dengan hubungan Hermione dan Draco. Sedangkan Draco, dia terus memperhatikan Hermione, seakan-akan takut kalau akan terjadi hal buruk kepada Hermione.

Hutan Terlarang sudah di depan mata. Sudah banyak anak-anak Gryffindor yang berdiri dengan penasaran di tepi Hutan Terlarang. Termasuk Ron, Harry dan Ginny. Saat melihat kebersamaan mereka, Hermione merasakan kehampaan kembali membalut hatinya. Dia merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Saling bercanda ria dan tidak mempedulikan Draco sama sekali.

Disaat yang sama, Ginny melambai kearah Hermione. Senyum mengembang darinya. Hermione membalas senyuman itu. Dia lega, ternyata Ginny sungguh-sungguh tidak membencinya.

"Mione…, ayo cepat kesini!" ajak Ginny.

Hermione tersenyum lebar. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Dia ingin segera bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia manatap Harry dan Ron yang tidak menoleh kearahnya sama sekali. Sedikit sakit sih hatinya, tapi Hermione senang kalau mereka tidak menunjukan kemarahan yang besar seperti semalam.

Dia sudah hampir sampai di tempat para sahabatnya berdiri, saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menelusupkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari Hermione. Spontan Hermione menengokkan kepalanya. Dan disana, disampinya berdiri seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dia dekati ketika ada sahabat-sahabatnya. Draco Malfoy sudah menggandeng tangan Hermione dan berusaha menuntun Hermione agar berjalan searah dengannya.

"Eh…?" Ginny juga ikut kaget dengan kelakuan Draco.

Ron dan Harry menoleh kearah Hermione dan Draco. Dan langsung saja raut wajah Ron berubah. Warna merah padam menghiasi seluruh wajahnya. Dari leher sampai ke ujung rambutnya hampir sewarna. Harry hanya mengerutkan kening. Dia menyipitkan matanya memandang tajam kearah Draco yang tersenyum puas saat jari-jemari Hermione berada dalam genggamannya.

Sedangkan Hermione berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Draco, tapi percuma. Genggaman Draco sangat kuat, dan sangat hangat. Hermione menatap Ginny, dan berusaha meminta Tolong. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Semua sahabatnya tahu kalau Hermione sedang menjalin hubungan special dengan Draco, dan itu diakui oleh Hermione sendiri. Jadi tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba minta bantuan Ginny untuk melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Ginny menatap bengong kearah sepasang kekasih itu. Dia berharap Hermione bergabung dengannya, tetapi sepertinya Draco tidak mengijinkannya. Dia hanya bisa menatap Hermione yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya. Ron membuang muka saat Hermione dan Draco melewatinya. Dia mendengus marah dan membanting buku yang berada dalam pelukannya, lalu dengan cepat menghilang dalam kerumunan anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain.

Hampir semua mata tertuju kearah mereka. Ini mengejutkan. Seorang Draco Malfoy menggandeng seorang Hermione Granger, musuh bebuyutannya. Semua mata menatap terheran-heran dengan kedekatan mereka yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan itu cukup mengganggu untuk Hermione.

"Malfoy, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatku."

"Tempatmu disini, Hermione. Dan sekali lagi aku ingatkan. Jangan memanggilku, Malfoy. Sekarang kau kekasihku, jadi panggil aku, Draco!" Hermione tercengang dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Draco.

Sekali lagi dia menatap kearah ginny yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Ginny hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Harry menatap tajam Hermione, dia tidak suka kalau Draco terlalu menguasai Hermione dan membuat sahabatnya itu tidak mempunyai ruang gerak lebih untuk sekedar bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Draco, kumohon! Aku harus kesana, kalau tidak mereka akan semakin marah kepadaku," pinta Hermione berusaha merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Tidak, kau tetap disini. Kalau kau disana, si Weasley akan merasa besar kepala. Jadi kau tetap disini bersamaku," Jawab Draco tegas.

"Jangan konyol, Draco. Mereka sahabat-sahabatku, dan disanalah tempatku," Hermione ikut membentak Draco, walaupun hanya dalam bisikan.

Gadis itu menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Draco. Tapi sebelum Hermione benar-benar melepaskan tangannya, Draco merenggangkan genggamannya. Dia membuang muka tak mau menatap wajah Hermione. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda ini.

_Seharusnya yang marah kan aku, karena dia telah menahanku untuk bertemu dengan sahabatku sendiri. Tapi sekarang malah dia yang kesal terhadapku._ Pikir Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione melepaskan tangannya secara perlahan, dan sekali lagi dia melirik kearah Draco. Dan sekarang dia mendapati Draco sedang tertunduk menatap kebawah. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia hendak berjalan kearah Ginny ketika tiba-tiba Draco berkata lirih.

"Kumohon tetaplah tinggal disini! Jangan pergi jauh dariku!" Hermione kontan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Draco.

"Jangan kembali kepada mereka, dan meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Aku akan sangat sulit meraihmu kembali jika kau terus berusaha keluar dari lingkup kehidupanku."

"Draco, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sedang demam? Kau melantur." Hermione mulai khawatir.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hermione. Bukan tatapan seperti yang biasanya dia tujukan kepada Hermione. Kali ini tatapan itu lebuh lembut dan terlihat rapuh. Tapi kemudian Draco tersenyum masam.

"Tapi kalau itu yang membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sudah berusaha mempertahankanmu di sisiku selama aku bisa, tapi sepertinya hatimu tidak pernah bisa menerima keberadaanku di dekatmu."

Hermione masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Draco. Kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu?

"Draco, kau membuatku takut."

"Benar, selama ini aku telah membuatmu takut. Membuatmu membenciku dengan semua kelakuan konyolku. Tapi tenang saja, itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Jadi, Granger. Kau bebas sekarang. Melangkahlah kemanapun kau ingin, karena aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi. Kau bebas sepenuhnya Hermione Granger. _Kau bebas._"

"Ap… apa maksudmu?"

Draco tidak menjawab, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Hermione masih ingin mencari penjelasan dari Draco saat Hagrid sudah memulai pelajarannya. Hermione harus menunggu sampai pelajaran itu selesai. Sepanjang jam pelajaran Draco hanya diam. Dan bahkan menatap Hermione pun tidak. Dia merasakan hatinya melayang-layang tanpa arah saat ini. Hermione akan segera meninggalkannya.

oOo

Hermione berdiri mematung di tepi Danau Hitam. Dia menunggu Draco yang masih berjalan bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya. Hermione sengaja pergi terlebih dahulu agar mempunyai alasan untuk mengajak Draco berbicara hanya berdua saja. Dia masih penasaran dengan kata-kata Draco tadi.

"Draco, bolehkah aku berbicara hanya berdua saja denganmu?"

Draco menatap Hermione datar. Sekarang giliran Hermione yang kalang kabut karena tatapan itu, setelah tadi pagi dia berkali-kali melayangkan tatapan itu kepada Draco.

Draco hanya mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan kepada teman-temannya untuk meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Hermione. Dia menghadapi Hermione yang masih diam menunggunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang pernyataanmu tadi saat pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu."

"Bagian yang mana yang kau belum mengerti?" tanya Draco sekali lagi. tatapannya sangat dingin, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bersekolah dulu. Sama seperti saat dimana Draco memusuhi dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Draco telah kembali seperti Draco yang dulu.

"Semuanya. Aku tidak mengerti tentang maksudmu yang selama ini berusaha mempertahankanku di sisimu. Aku juga tidak mengerti tentang permintaanmu yang memintaku untuk selalu bersamamu, karena kau takut kehilanganku. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti maksud dari kebebasanku. Aku tidak mengerti semua yang kau nyatakan."

"Lebih baik kalau kau tidak mengerti, Granger. Karena kalaupun kau mengerti, kau tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Hati dan jiwamu telah terlalu terpatri pada Weasley dan Potter. Jadi sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa mengerti apa maksudku." Pernyataan Draco kali ini membuat Hermione semakin merana. Dia benar-benar tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan tentang semua kata-kata Draco.

Draco ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Hermione. Dia sudah tidak tahan berada terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasakan gejolak yang sangat besar setiap kali dia bersama Hermione. Gadis itu selalu bisa memporak-porandakan semua yang ada dalam hatinya.

Hermione hanya diam. Dia masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Draco. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Draco sudah hendak pergi meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. Draco sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Hermione, saat Hermione menyadarinya dan berusaha menahannya.

Dia menarik jubah belakang Draco, dan membuatnya berhenti. Dia tidak ingin diam dalam kebingungan. Draco harus menjelaskan semua ini. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Hermione dalam kebingungan yang mendalam.

"Tunggu, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Dan aku akan bisa mengerti."

"Granger, kau benar-benar keras kepala," ucap Draco jengkel.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, sebelum kau memutuskan untuk berhubungan denganku, Malfoy. Jadi sekarang jelaskan semuanya!" Draco menghela nafas berat.

"Aku telah membebaskanmu, Granger. Membebaskanmu dari perbudakanku. Membebaskanmu dari tanggung jawab sebagai kekasih bohonganku. Membebaskanmu dari semua yang berhubungan denganku. Jadi sekarang kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku, Hermione Granger."

Hermione langsung syok. Dia dibebaskan, seharusnya dia senang. Tapi entah kenapa, ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Setelah semua pengorbanan yang dia lakukan dan akibat yang dia dapatkan, ini semua tidak benar. _Draco tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya._

"Kau memang egois, Malfoy. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku, sekarang dengan mudahnya kau ingin melepaskanku? Setelah semua pengorbanan yang aku lakukan, dan semua akibat yang aku dapatkan setelah berada dekat denganmu, kau dengan mudahnya ingin lepas tangan dari semua ini? Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana egoisnya dirimu, Malfoy. Setelah aku di benci oleh teman-temanku karena kebohongan brengsek yang kau buat? Kau benar-benar membuatku muak."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Granger? Sebuah kebohongan yang lebih besar lagi? Itu akan membuatku semakin sakit. Aku sudah tidak ingin berada dekat denganmu lagi, Granger. Karena berada dekat denganmu membuatku semakin terluka."

Kenapa kau harus terluka jika berdekatan denganku? Seharusnya aku-lah yang mengatakan itu. Kau yang membuatku terluka, karena harus menjadi kekasih bohonganmu dan menjadi musuh sahabat-sahabatku."

"Karena itulah aku tidak ingin berada di dekatmu lagi, Granger." Draco sudah mulai kehilangan kendali. "Aku akan semakin terluka berada di dekatmu, karena kau selalu terluka berada di dekatku. Aku akan semakin tersakiti karena kau merasa terpaksa berada di sampingku. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Kau yang menarikku ke dalam lubang kebohongan ini, dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau ingin mengingkarinya. Kau benar-benar…"

Hermione belum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba ada yang menahannya. Sebuah bibir hangat telah menempel erat di bibir mungilnya. Dia terlalu syok untuk menyadari bahwa Draco telah menciumnya. Draco memegang erat pinggangnya dan menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione.

Hermione ingin memberontak, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia sangat menikmatinya. Tubuhnya ikut berkonspirasi dengan Draco. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan membuat melayang. Bibir Draco terasa sangat lembut di bibirnya.

Draco memegang erat tubuh Hermione. Dia tidak ingin Hermione lepas darinya. Dia ingin menunjukkan betapa dia sangat tidak ingin menjauhkan Hermione darinya dengan ciuman itu. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada Hermione bagaimana perasaannya saat ini kepada Hermione dengan perkataan, tapi dia berharap dengan ini Hermione mengerti betapa sakitnya dia kalau terus bersama Hermione yang tidak mau mengerti.

Draco semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia merasakan Hermione juga membalasnya. Membalas ciumannya. Draco membuaka matanya, dan dia mendapati Hermione juga menutup matanya. _Dia terlihat sangat natural saat berciuman._ Pikir Draco.

Draco tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione terlihat seolah-olah juga menikmati ciuman itu. Tapi Draco tidak perduli. Dia memejamkan matanya kembali dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menikmati setiap jengkal bibir indah gadis itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan lambat. Hermione sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Dia mendorong Draco kuat-kuat dan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Berusaha memenuhi paru-parunya yang sudah hampir kosong. Dia menatap Draco tidak percaya. Bukan tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Draco yang tidak terduga. Tapi tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri yang menerima begitu saja ciuman dari Draco.

Draco menatap Hermione sayu. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi dia terlihat sangat menderita. Hermione tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Draco. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemuda itu. Kadang terlihat menakutkan, dan kadang terlihat sangat tersakiti.

Pemuda itu berbalik membelakangi Hermione, dan sedikit kesamping untuk berbicara pada Hermione.

"Mungkin itu bisa mewakili penjelasan yang kau inginkan, Granger. Kalaupun itu aku bisa mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Draco melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Hermione. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Mencerna setiap kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir Draco. Dan merasakan sensasi yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Dia memegang lembut bibirnya, masih tidak percaya kalau dia telah berciuman dengan seorang Draco Malfoy.

Di sisi dari tempat itu, seseorang sedang meremas-remas buku yang dipegangnya. Memendam amarah begitu besar di dalam hatinya. Pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat telah benar-benar menyayat sisa-sisa hatinya yang sudah sangat rapuh. Memandang tajam kearah Hermione yang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

**See You in the next Chapter…..**

**Maaf untuk BrillyBerry Kurosaki,megu takuma, Fitri Lovegood, Novya, X-Mionez, Emma Malfoy, Anggrek Merah, zelopirang, sinta malfoy, Lolf, Ochan malfoy dan shilzyldrew, karena aku belum bisa membalas review dari kalian semua. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dengan review yang kalian berikan dan semangat yang kalian alirkan dari review-review itu. Maaf juga kalau masih banya kekurangan dan Typo.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih. :)**

**#Chalttermore#**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Ini saya persembahkan "Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 7". Selamat membaca…**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Don't Torture Me With Your Love**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione berjalan sendirian malam ini. Berusaha secepat mungkin menyelasaikan patrolinya. Draco tidak menemaninya. Mereka juga sedang tidak membagi tugas. Draco memang tidak kelihatan sejak siang tadi. Dia menghilang setelah memberikan teka-teki rumit kepada Hermione.

Seharian Hermione mencarinya, di Aula besar, di kelas-kelas yang seharusnya mereka hadiri, bahkan di perpustakaan. Tapi Draco tidak ada. Malam sebelum patroli pun dia tidak kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid.

"_Mungkin dia sedang berada di Asrama Slytherin dan berniat menginap di sana?"_ pikir Hermione. _"Tapi, apa mungkin dia menghindariku? Aku kan harus menanyakan apa maksud dari ciuman tidak masuk akal tadi siang. Seenaknya saja mencium orang di depan umum, lalu setelah itu menghilang seperti ini."_

Hermione mendengus, dia mengerang karena dia merasa bahwa Draco telah mempermainkannya. Menarik ulur perasaannya yang sedang kalang kabut. Setelah pemuda itu membuatnya bertengkar dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sekarang dia malah mencium Hermione dan meninggalkan bekas yang cukup dalam di dalam hatinya.

Hermione berjalan cepat dengan keadaan marah. Dia marah karena Draco telah berusaha menghindarinya setelah apa yang telah dia perbuat. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Hermione terhenti. Bayangan saat dia berciuman dengan Draco kembali mengusiknya. Dan seketika jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Dia tidak bisa menghapus bayangan itu. Bayangan itu bahkan melekat sangat erat di hatinya. Ciuman itu bahkan dapat menguras pikiran dan perasaannya sampai habis dari pada permasalahannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Huh, untuk apa aku memikirkan pemuda gila itu? Apa-apaan wajahnya yang berubah jadi sedih dan kecewa tadi siang? Itu pasti hanya taktiknya untuk mempermainkanku. Kalau aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sifatnya selama tujuh tahun ini, aku pasti sudah percaya kalau dia menyukaiku." Hermione mendengus. Sepertinya kebiasaan Ron yang satu itu sudah menular kepadanya.

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu, Mione?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Hermione. Dengan cepat Hermione menoleh kebelakang.

"Harry? Sedang apa kau di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Hai, Mione?"

"Oh, hai, Harry?"

"Apa kau akan memberiku detensi gara-gara berkeliaran pada jam malam?" seutas senyum mengembang di wajah Harry. _Senyum? Apa Harry sudah memaafkannya?_

"Mungkin, tapi aku tetap harus mengetahui alasannya kan?"

Hermione menatap Harry dengan mata tidak focus. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memberikan detensi apapun. Berbincang dengan Harry di masa-masa sulit seperti ini termasuk hal langka. Tapi tetap saja dia adalah ketua murid, dan dia harus adil.

"Yeah, aku baru saja dari ruangan Profesor Slughorn. Tadi kan ada pesta di tempatnya, seperti biasa. Aku pikir kau juga diundang, kau kan juga salah satu murid favoritnya."

_Pesta?_ Oh ya, hari ini memang ada undangan dari Profesor Slughorn. Tapi Hermione sudah tidak mengingatnya karena banyaknya hal yang sangat rumit. _Ini semua gara-gara Draco._

"Oh, yeah… Aku memang mendapatkan undangan, tapi aku tidak bisa datang. Lihatlah aku harus patroli sendirian, Mal, er… maksudku Draco sedang ada di Slytherin dan aku harus menyelesaikan patroli ini sebelum waktu semakin larut." Wajah Hermione cemberut. Tapi dia senang, ini seperti kembali pada waktu-waktu saat mereka masih tanpa masalah dulu. Saat Harry dan dirinya saling menceritakan masalah mereka masing-masing.

"Dia membiarkanmu berpatroli sendirian? Apa dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" Harry menatap Hermione curiga.

"Apa? Eh…er…_yeah_. Dia sedang banyak tugas, jadi dia tidak bisa membantuku. _Yeah_… begitulah. " Hermione salah tingkah.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia merasa tingkah laku Hermione aneh. Menurut Harry, Hermione dan Draco tidak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mungkin karena mereka tidak terbiasa bersama, tapi secara tiba-tiba cinta tumbuh diantara mereka.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang membahana diseluruh koridor. Tapi dalam keadaan yang seperti ini ada yang mengganggu pikiran Hermione. Dia melirik Harry sekilas. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Er, Harry. Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Silahkan!" Mata Harry masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?" Hermione menatap Harry dengan tatapan berharap.

"Memaafkan untuk apa?" Wajah Harry masih datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hermione ragu. Dia tahu kalau Harry sudah tahu apa maksudnya. Pasti pemuda itu hanya ingin membuat Hermione mengakui kesalahan yang dia perbuat.

"Masalah aku dengan Draco."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Tapi waktu itu kau … " Hermione tidak menyangka Harry akan mengatakan kalimat itu. Dia pikir Harry akan sangat marah saat Hermione membahas masalah itu.

"Yeah, waktu itu aku hanya kaget. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam otakku, kalau kau akan berakhir dengan Malfoy," tutur Harry.

"Kau benar Harry, semua ini memang tidak pernah terlintas dalam otakku juga." Hermione tertunduk. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia jujur kepada Harry. Dia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan semua ini selamanya. Dia harus mengatakan semuanya, tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Draco, tentang perbudakan itu, tentang kebohongan bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan tentang perasaan aneh yang sekarang menguasainya.

" Waktu itu aku sempat berpikir kalau Malfoy hanya akan mempermainkanmu." Harry kembali diam. Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Harry. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Tapi aku bisa melihat ketulusan Malfoy, Mione. Dia diam saja saat Ron memukulnya. Itu berarti dia tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan cara menyakiti sahabatmu. Kau tahu sendiri Malfoy kan? Dia tidak akan diam saja kalau ada orang yang menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Dan lagi, kata Ginny dia melihat tatapan cinta dari mata Malfoy yang ditujukan untukmu. Aku percaya, karena kau tahu kalau Ginny tidak pernah salah soal itu. Dia selalu benar." Harry nyengir setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hermione terpaku ditempatnya. Dia tidak pernah menyadari itu semua. Benar kata Harry. Draco tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh orang lain, apalagi kalau orang itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya selama 6 tahun. Seperti baru saja disiram dengan air es, Hermione seolah tersadar dari tidur yang panjang.

_Apa Draco mencintainya? Apa ciuman waktu itu adalah tanda bahwa dia mencintai Hermione? Apa kata-katanya yang tidak akan bisa meraih Hermione lagi jika Hermione kembali pada sahabat-sahabatnya adalah bahwa selama ini Draco takut kehilangan Hermione?_

Hermione tidak bisa membendung semua pertanyaan itu dari kepalanya. Semua pertanyaan itu berputar dengan cepat memenuhi setiap sudut otaknya. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin telah terjadi diantara mereka. Kalau memang benar Draco mencintai Hermione, berarti perasaan yang tiba-tiba dirasakan Hermione setelah ciuman itu adalah…

"Oh, Harry. Terima kasih," kata Hermione tulus sambil tersenyum kearah Harry.

Hermione berlari secepat dia bisa. Dia ingin segera bertemu Draco dan menanyakan semua kebenaran ini. Dia harus segera mencari Draco ke Asrama Slytherin. Dia tidak boleh terlalu lama membiarkan kesimpang siuran ini tidak jelas.

"Hei…, mione. Kau mau kemana? Kenapa harus lari?" Harry ikut berlari di belakang Hermione. "Mione, tunggu…!"

Mereka terus berlari hendak menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat Asrama Slytherin berada. Untuk saat ini Hermione tidak peduli kalaupun seluruh penghuni Kastil terbangun gara-gara kegaduhan yang dibuatnya. Toh, dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti sebelum dia menginjakkan kaki di ruang bawah tanah.

Hermione berhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas gelap yang hanya berpenerangan cahaya rembulan. Matanya tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menghantam dadanya dengan sangat keras. Dia merasakan sakit dan sesak yang memburu di dalam rongga dada itu.

Dia berdiri mematung di depan ruangan itu tanpa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Pemandangan yang dia lihat ini sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dia simpulkan dengan sangat cepat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam baju di bagian dadanya, seakan ingin merasakan detakan jantungnya yang tidak teratur.

Di dalam ruangan ada dua orang muda-mudi yang sedang berpagutan satu sama lain. Saling berciuman dan menempel sangat erat seperti sepasang sendok dan garpu. Seharusnya dia memberikan detensi kepada kedua muda-mudi itu, tapi bagaiman jika salah seorang dari mereka adalah salah seorang ketua murid itu sendiri?

Ya, Draco Malfoy sedang menikmati malam panjangnya dengan berciuman bersama Pansy. Dengan tangan Pansy yang melingkar erat di sekeliling leher Draco dan terus menarik pemuda itu untuk semakin dalam terhanyut dengan ciumannya. Setelah tadi siang dia mencium Hermione. Dengan mudahnya sekarang dia berciuman dengan gadis lain.

Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya dia dengan mudahnya percaya kepada pemuda itu. Tidak seharusnya dia dengan mudahnya mengira bahwa Draco mencintainya. Memangnya siapa dia sampai berpikiran seorang Draco Malfoy akan memberikan cintanya kepada gadis Muggle sepertinya?

Air mata Hermione mengancam akan menetes. _Apa ini? Tidak seharusnya dia merasa tersakiti seperti ini. Apa dia berharap Draco akan sungguh-sungguh mencintainya? Apa dia berpikir kalau Draco tidak akan pernah menyakitinya?_ _Itu pemikiran konyol, Hermione._ Hermione berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri saat Harry menyusul di belakangnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mione, kenapa tiba-tiba…?" kalimat Harry terhenti saat matanya juga menatap kearah mata Hermione menatap. Dan wajahnya secara seketika berubah kaget seperti wajah Hermione.

"Apa-apaan ini?" bentak Harry sekencang-kencangnya, membuat Draco dengan segera menjauhkan Pansy darinya.

Mereka berdua menoleh kearah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan betapa kagetnya Draco saat dia mendapati Hermione sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang tidak bisa terpetakan. Sedangkan Pansy menatap Harry dan Hermione dengan marah, karena telah mengusik kesenangannya.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Draco. dia tidak ingin Draco melihat ada sedikit kekecewaan di wajahnya? Apa benar hanya sedikit kekecewaan? Hermione sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin dianggap lemah.

Ekspresi kaget Draco hanya terlihat sementara, wajahnya kembali seperti biasanya, datar dan tak berperasaan. Dia menatap Harry dan Hermione dengan tatapan dingin. Sedangkan Pansy, saat dia menyadari bahwa ada Hermione juga di sana, gadis itu menyeringai puas.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Harry sekali lagi.

"Memangnya menurutmu apa?" jawab Pansy. Gadis itu mendengus kearah Harry dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Draco yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, Malfoy!" Draco hanya diam, dia terus menatap Hermione dengan tatapan dingin. Sedangkan Hermione terus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan, bukan urusanmu, Potter." Jawab Draco sinis.

"Tapi kenapa dengan gadis itu? Kau benar-benar brengsek, Malfoy. Kau berciuman dengan gadis lain di depan pacarmu. Dan dengan santainya kau mengakui kelakuanmu?" Harry sudah sangat marah, tangannya sudah mengepal.

"Apakah kau masih belum sadar, Potter. Itu berarti Draco tidak benar-benar menyukai Granger. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Granger hanya sebagai alat permainan Draco yang bisa dia buang kapanpun dia mau. Iya kan, Draco sayang?" mata Pansy berkilat jahat. Dia kembali bergelanyut manja di lengan kokoh Draco.

Draco hanya membuang muka. Menatap dinding yang seolah-olah akan lari kalau terus di tatap seperti itu.

"Apa semua itu benar, Malfoy? Apa semua yang dikatakan gadis itu benar? Jawab aku, brengsek!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijawab, Potter. Dengan melihatpun seharusnya kau sudah tahu."

Hermione menolehkan wajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan Draco barusan. Dia tidak percaya kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Draco. Tapi apa yang dia dapati? Draco menyeringai dengan menatap mereka. Dia bahkan diam saja saat Pansy menggelanyut manja dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco.

Kalau semua ini kenyataan, lalu apa sebenarnya arti dari ciuman yang dia berikan kepada Hermione siang tadi? Hermione benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sehat lagi saat ini. Pikirannya seperti sudah terkontaminasi dengan zat jahat yang sangat sulit dinetralisir.

"Kau…!" Harry sudah hendak maju meraih Draco, saat Hermione menghentikannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mione, tapi dia…?" Harry hendak memprotes.

"Kita kembali sekarang Harry, ini sudah larut malam!" Hermione berbalik hendak meninggalkan mereka, tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti. "Potong masing-masing 30 angka dari Slytherin. Dan cepat kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing sebelum aku semakin banyak mengurangi angka kalian!"

"Apa? Itu tidak adil. Kau tidak bisa memotong angka dari Ketua Murid. Hei, Granger, kembali!" Hermione terus melangkah menjauh. "Draco, kenapa kau diam saja? seharusnya kau juga bisa memotong angka Gryffindor karena mereka berdua juga berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Siapa yang tahu apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Draco hanya diam saja. Wajahnya merunduk, ada rasa penyesalan yang sekarang sedang mengembang di dadanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia merasa ada bagian dalam dirinya yang ikut hilang dengan menghilangnya Hermione dari hadapannya. Dia merasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Ketakutan yang cukup besar, kalau seandainya setelah ini semuanya akan semakin mustahil untuk diraihnya.

"Draco…, Draco…" Pansy terus memanggil-manggil Draco. "Kau masih bersamaku kan?" wajah Pansy berubah sebal.

"Lepaskan aku, Pans! Dan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

"Apa?" Pansy syok. "Apa ini semua gara-gara, Granger? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai gadis Darah Lumpur itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu lagi!" tiba-tiba kemarahan Draco memuncak saat mendengar Pansy menghina Hermione dengan sebutan yang sudah lama berusaha dia hapuskan dari kebiasaannya.

"Drake, kau kenapa?"

"Tinggalkan aku sekarang juga, Pans! Sekarang!" bentak Draco.

Pansy membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dia tidak percaya Draco melakukan itu padanya. Dia berlari menjauh dari Draco dengan terisak. Sedangkan Draco masih diam di sana, berusaha menegaskan gejolak-gejolak menyakitkan di dalam hatinya.

**oOo**

Hermione berjalan sebiasa mungkin di depan Draco. Berusaha tidak sepeduli mungkin dengan apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Tapi semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat. Dia mendengar Harry memanggil-manggil namanya di belakang. Tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti.

Dia terus berjalan dan semakin cepat. Harry terus berteriak di belakang, tapi dia tidak peduli. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin cepat dan berubah menjadi berlari. Hermione berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Lagi-lagi dia harus berlari dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Air mata yang sejak tadi sudah menggenang, sekarang sudah benar-benar tumpah. Dia tidak tahu jelas apa arti airmata itu, yang jelas saat ini ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dalam dadanya yang membuatnya sangat ingin menangis. Menuntutnya untuk terus mengeluarkan air mata itu tanpa harus bisa di bending lagi.

Tanpa dia sadari kakinya membawanya ke Menara Astronomi, tempat yang tepat untuk merutuki diri sendiri. _Lelah._ Itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Batin dan Rohaninya merasakan lelah yang sangat tidak terkira. Lelah dengan semua ketidakwajaran yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Semua kejadian yang berjalan terlalu cepat, dengan kenyataan-kenyataan yang menghanyutkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Hermione duduk terpuruk di samping jendela Menara Astronomi. Menatap bulan di kejauhan sana yang bersinar redup. Air mata masih terus membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini melihat orang yang sebelum ini sangat dia benci mencium gadis lain. Entah kenapa kenyataan ini sangat menyayat setiap sisi hatinya yang terasa sudah hampir terpenuhi.

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Harry berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia menatap Hermione dengan tatapan iba. Hermione masihn terus menjuruskan pandangannya pada redupnya bulan di langit.

Harry berjalan pelan mendekati Hermione. Dia tahu, kalau sahabatnya itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi dia harus tetap memberikan gangguan itu, karena sejujurnya dia juga tahu kalau Hermione membutuhkan sosok sahabat di sisinya.

"Malam yang panjang," Harry memulai pembicaraan. Dia duduk di samping Hermione.

Hermione masih diam. Sekuat apapun dia menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar di depan Harry, itu semua percuma. Air matanya masih terus tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Dia terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ini semua konyol dan tidak penting baginya sampai harus mengeluarkan air mata untuk pemuda brengsek seperti Draco. Tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama.

"Mione, kau boleh meminjam bahuku kalau kau mau." Hermione hanya menggeleng tanpa menatap Harry sama sekali.

"Mione, dengar! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini. Kau boleh menangis sekeras-kerasnya kalau kau ingin. Jangan menahannya!"

"Aku tidak sedang terpuruk, Harry," akhirnya Hermione mengeluarkan suaranya di sela-sela isak tangisnya yang pelan.

"Lalu apa namanya ini? Mione, kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa mengerti dengan pemikiranmu. Kau diam saja saat kekasihmu berciuman dengan gadis lain di depan matamu. Apa itu tadi? Kau hanya memotong beberapa point dari mereka?" Hermione hanya diam. Dia memeluk kedua kakinya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya dia antara lutut dan tubuhnya. Harry mendesah.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu marah, Mione. Kau berhak menyuarakan isi hatimu. Kalaupun kau marah pada Malfoy, itu karena dia pantas mendapatkannya. Jadi…"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu semua, Harry."

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kau berhak, Mione. Kau kekasihnya."

"Tidak, aku tidak berhak. Aku tidak punya hak sama sekali atas Malfoy," ucap Hermione lirih.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Mione." Wajah Harry berubah bingung. Dia menatap Hermione tajam, menuntut jawaban logis tentang pernyataan itu.

"Aku tidak berhak untuk marah kepada, Malfoy. Aku tidak berhak melarangnya berciuman dengan gadis manapun. Aku tidak berhak dengan semua yang dia lakukan, karena… karena aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya." Harry terperangah dengan jawaban Hermione. Apa maksudnya dengan _"…tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya?"_

"Mione, jangan membuatku makin bingung. Kau pasti sangat sedih, sampai-sampai kau kehilangan akal seperti ini."

"Tidak, Harry. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Kami tidak pernah punya hubungan apapun."

"Lelucon apa lagi ini, Mione? Waktu itu kalian mengiyakan pernyataan bahwa kalian saling mencintai dan telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi sekarang kau mengingkari sendiri pernyataan itu."

Hermione terdiam sesaat. Dia semakin terisak. Lagi-lagi air matanya telah berkhianat padanya. Harry menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku minta penjelasan sekarang juga, Mione!"

"Itu semua cuma kebohongan yang diciptakan Malfoy, dan aku menyetujuinya."

"Apa? Kebohongan?" Harry tersentak kaget. Kebohongan apa yang dimaksud Hermione? Kebohongan dalam bentuk apa, dan untuk apa?

Hermione tahu, kalau Harry pasti akan meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya dari Hermione. Jadi dengan cepat dia menceritakan awal dari bencana itu. Dari kecerobohannya yang mengakibatkan kecelakaan parah pada Draco. Kemudian pembayaran kerugian yang di minta Draco pada Hermione, yaitu menjadi budaknya selama enam bulan. Dan sampai pada akhirnya Draco memberikan ide konyol itu untuk menutupi kecurigaan Harry dan Ron tentang kedekatan Hermione dan Draco yang tiba-tiba.

Sekali lagi Harry dibuat terperangah dengan penuturan Hermione. Mereka sampai harus melakukan kebohongan demi kebohongan untuk menutupi kebohongan yang lain.

"Kau sudah gila, Mione. Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Apa yang sedang meracuni pikiranmu saat itu, sampai kau mau saja melakukan hal gila itu bersama Malfoy? Kau membohongi kami semua dan berhasil membuat kami semua percaya dengan kebohongan yang kalian buat. Kalian benar-benar actor dan actris paling berbakat yang pernah aku temui." Harry mencemooh Hermione. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Harry dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Harry, aku mohon maafkan aku. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menuruti perintahnya." Harry hanya diam. Dia menatap Hermione tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kegilaan itu sejak awal. Kalau kau mengatakannya, kau tidak akan terperangkap pada tipu muslihat Malfoy. Dan kami pasti bisa membantumu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini pada kami." Harry membuang muka, dia sedang diliputi rasa marah karena telah dibohongi sahabatnya sendiri.

"Harry, aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya batinku karena harus melakukan semua kebohongan yang diciptakan Malfoy. Dan dengan bodohnya aku terperangkap sendiri dalam kebohongan sialan itu." suara Hermione berubah lirih saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kalau memang itu hanya kebohongan saja, lalu apa artinya air mata itu? Apa maksud dari tangisan yang sekarang aku lihat ini? Jelaskan padaku, Mione! Jelaskan!" Harry sudah mulai menaikkan nada suaranya, tapi masih berusaha mengontrolnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa air mata ini terus mengalir. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Aku hanya ingin menangis, tanpa tahu sebabnya."

"Hah…, kau bercanda? Menangis tanpa tahu sebabnya? Lelucon dari mana lagi itu? Kau merasa tersakiti karena Malfoy telah menghianatimu? Kau menganggap bahwa selama ini kau dan Malfoy sungguh-sungguh saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan? Iya kan?" serang Harry. Dia tertawa sinis, tidak percaya sahabatnya sungguh-sungguh melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Aku tidak merasa dikhianati. Aku juga tidak pernah menganggap kalau aku dan Malfoy saling mencintai. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu." Hermione berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Dia tidak tahan dituduh-tuduh seperti itu.

"Akuilah, Hermione Granger, bahwa kau mengharapkan hal lebih dari Malfoy. Akuilah kalau kau menganggap semua ini nyata, dan kau menyesali karena semua ini berakhir terlalu cepat."

"TIDAK…. Cukup, Harry! Cukup…!" Hermione menutup kedua telinganya, tidak ingin lagi mendengar tuduhan apapun dari Harry yang berkaitan dengan Draco.

Dia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari hubungan palsu ini. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan benar-benar dicintai Draco. Dia hanya terlalu terhanyut dengan cerita yang mereka buat untuk sementara, tidak lebih dari itu. Hermione berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini tidak nyata, dan dia tidak tersakiti dengan kelakuan Draco yang semena-mena.

Harry terdiam di tempatnya. Dia tahu bahwa pernyataan Hermione tidaklah benar. Harry tahu bagaimana perasaan Hermione saat ini. Dia tahu karena Hermione adalah sahabatnya. Dia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Harry tersenyum sedih.

Dia mendekati Hermione. Meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membelai lembut rambut bergelombang gadis itu. Berusaha menenangkan tangis gadis itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hermione menerima pelukan itu. Dia memang membutuhkan pelukan itu. Dan Hermione menangis dalam pelukan Harry.

"Kau mencintainya, Mione. Aku tahu itu," Harry berkata lembut. Senyum kesedihan menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

Hermione menggeleng, tapi gelengannya teredam oleh eratnya pelukan Harry.

"Ya, kau mencintainya, Mione. Kau sakit karena merasa terkhianati. Kau diam saja saat dia mencium gadis lain, karena kau tidak ingin lebih tersakiti hidup dalam kebohongan yang sejujurnya kau anggap nyata."

"Tidak, Harry. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan…"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku! Kau hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya karena kau tidak mau membuat kami kecewa padamu. Kau takut kalau kami tidak akan pernah mau menerima kenyataan yang akan membuatmu bahagia." Harry diam sesaat. Matanya menatap Hermione intens.

"Kami tidak sejahat itu, Mione. Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu membohongi perasaanmu sendiri dan membiarkan Malfoy mempermainkanmu seperti ini. Kau berhak bahagia, Mione."

"Harry…" Hermione benar-benar terharu dengan ungkapan Harry. Air matanya semakin deras membanjiri pipinya. Dia memeluk Harry sekali lagi, dan lagi.

"Menangislah, kau tidak harus menahannya. Cinta kadang-kadang memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta kepada pemuda seperti Malfoy. Masih banyak pemuda di luar sana yang lebih baik dan lebih menghargaimu."

"Oh, Harry. Apakah aku bisa menuntut kepada siapa aku harus jatuh cinta? Kalaupun aku bisa memilih, aku ingin, aku jatuh cinta kepada pemuda lain asalkan jangan Malfoy. Karena sebesar apapun cintaku, semuanya akan percuma kalau dia lawannya. Dia playboy…"

"Yeah, kau benar. Dan sialnya saat ini kau jatuh cinta pada Playboy itu." Hermione mengerutkan kening menatap Harry. Dan sesaat kemudian tawa mereka meledak. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Harry menatap Hermione yang masih tertawa. Tersungging senyum puas di wajahnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya sedih hanya gara-gara cinta yang tak berbalas kepada Draco.

"Terima kasih, Harry. Senang rasanya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dan aku harap aku bisa melupakan perasaan menyesakkan ini. Betapa bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh terlalu terbawa perasaan. Sekarang Malfoy pasti sedang menertawakanku bersama gadis cempreng itu." air mata Hermione kembali menetes.

"Hei, kalau kau mau, aku bisa menonjoknya sampai pingsan seperti yang kau lakukan saat kita masih kelas tiga dulu. Sekarang aku lebih kuat lo…" Harry memberi saran.

Hermione tertawa keras. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, Harry. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan mendapatkan balasannya."

"Semoga itu segera. Karena kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan tanganku lagi." Hermione tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah, Mione!" Hermione menoleh menatap Harry dengan alis terangkat. "Berjanjilah untuk melupakannya dan menjadilah bahagia."

Hermione terdiam mendengar perkataan Harry. Dia menatap Harry dengan tatapan sayu, lalu dia tersenyum lemah.

"Aku berjanji. Asal kalian selalu berada di sisiku."

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Sahabat selamanya." Harry menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Hermione membalasnya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Harry.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ron? Sepertinya dia tidak akan memaafkanku." Harry menarik nafas panjang.

"Kita akan meyakinkannya bersama. Aku akan membantumu, Ginny pasti juga akan melakukannya untukmu. Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu dengan segera, Mione. Karena dia juga menyayangimu."

Hermione tersenyum, perasaannya menjadi sangat hangat dengan adanya Harry di sisinya. Tapi dibalik kehangatan itu dia merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirinya. Dia merasa ada yang telah melubangi jantung dan hatinya. Lubang yang sangat besar dan menganga. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Dia ingin menghapus nama Draco dalam benaknya walau hanya untuk beberapa menit saja. Dia ingin bebas untuk sekali ini saja.

"Harry, malam ini aku ingin menginap di Asrama Gryffindor."

"Tidak ada yang bisa melarangmu untuk kembali ke Asrama Gryffindor, Mione. Bukankah itu tempatmu sebenarnya?"

"Terima kasih, Harry…" Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum menatap Hermione.

**Continue on the next chapter…**

**Terima kasih untuk :**

**_ X-Mionez : Terima kasih karena sudah mau mereview FF aku. Tapi maaf, di chap ini aku masih belum bisa memberi tahu siapa yang mengintip Hermione dan Draco saat berciuman. Masih belum nemuin waktu yang pas. Dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah meng-Fav FF-ku. :D**

**_ Ochan malfoy : Maaf kalau updatenya lama. Tapi aku tetep usahakan undatenya tidak melebihi satu bulan kok. Dan soal yang mengintip dramione masih aku buat teka-teki. #Cieh… Sok…. Mereka semua pasti akan tetap bersahabat kok, Cuma butuh waktu aja buat menyesuaikan diri.**

**_ AnggrekMerah : Ini aku udah update. Terima kasih lo, Anggrek masih tetep mau mereview FF-ku yang abal ini.**

**_ Daniel Unyu : Gak perlu berkata apa-apa. Cukup baca dan meninggalkan reviewnya. Aku sudah berterima kasih banget. :D**

**_ Emma Malfoy : Aku udah update, semoga kamu gak penasaran lagi…. tetap tinggalkan reviewnya…!**

**_ ChiCha : Terima kasih ChiCha…**

**_ Guest : Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan reviewnya…. :D**

**_ Shinta Malfoy : Aku juga gak tahu bagaimana bisa jadi serumit ini. Sifat keduanya memang gak bisa ditebak. Tapi walaupun rumit, aku harap kamu masih mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya di sini. Terima kasih.**

**_ EL : Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya buat sekedar baca dan review. Aku berharap kamu masih mau berkunjung lagi.**

**_ Fitri Lovegood : Kelihatan jelas ya arah perasaan Draco di chap 6? Di chap ini sih pengennya Hermione yang nyadar sama perasaannya sendiri. Hehehe…**

**_ BrilliBerry Kurosaki : Eh… aku setuju banget sama perumpamaan yang kamu buat. Maaf kalau masih ada Typo yang mengganggu, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat menguranginya. Terima kasih ya…**

**_ megu takuma : Wah, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari otak aku. Gak tahunya bagus juga. Dan soal kata-kata yang puitis, habis aku sudah terbiasa bikin puisi sejak dulu, jadi kebiasaan deh. Hehehe…**

**_ diya1013 : Hai diya, terima kasih sudah mau mampir di FF-ku dan meninggalkan reviewnya.**

**_ : Terima kasih sudah mau mereview dan membaca FF-ku. Terima kasih juga karena menganggap FF ni keren. Aku emang pengennya para reader itu ikut masuk dalam cerita yang aku buat. Sehingga mereka juga dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan dramione di sini. Semoga dapat ikut menyatu dengan cerita yang aku buat. ;)**

****Terima kasih sekali lagi buat semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview di setiap chap dari "DTMWYL", maaf baru bisa membalas review kalian. Terima kasih juga yang hanya sempat membaca saja tanpa mereview. Aku berharap chap ini masih pantas untuk mendapatkan review dari para reader yang baik. Maaf kalau kurang puas dan kurang bagus. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo yang tertinggal. Tetep tinggalkan jejak za… ;D**

**#Chalttermore#**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Buat diya1013, thya. a. meong, Shilzyldrew, Rise Star, X-Mionez, Fitri Lovegood, Kutu Voldemort, spacemoon, Maria Magdalena Roseline, Ochan malfoy, zean's malfoy, Shinta Malfoy, ChiCha, Daniel Unyu, Emma Malfoy, AnggrekMerah, BrilliBerry Kurosaki, hikari rhe chen, Irgy1412, YaotomeShinju. Terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah membaca dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview "Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 7". Dan ini saya persembahkan "Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 8". Selamat membaca…**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Don't Torture Me With Your Love**

**Chapter 8**

Kamar anak perempuan Gryffindor terasa sangat sunyi. Hampir semua anak perempuan di kamar itu sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi masih ada seorang gadis yang masih duduk termenung di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

Hermione masih tidak bisa tidur setelah malam panjang yang dilaluinya. Dia memutuskan untuk menginap di Asrama Gryffindor. Untuk saat ini dia masih belum ingin bertatap muka dengan Draco.

Dia memeluk kedua kakinya, dan kepalanya menyandar diantara kedua lututnya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Harry terus terngiang di telinganya. _"Berjanjilah, Mione! Berjanjilah untuk melupakannya dan menjadilah bahagia."_

Dia sudah berjanji kepada Harry, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin memberontak pada keputusan yang dia buat sendiri. Hermione menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan masalah ini. Dia menginap di asrama Gryffindor saat ini karena dia ingin menghilangkan kepenatan, bukannya malah terus-terusan memikirkannya.

Harry sudah sangat baik hati untuk tidak menceritakan masalah antara Hermione dan Draco kepada Ron. Bahkan kepada Ginny, kekasihnya sendiri.

Hermione melirik ranjang Ginny. Gadis itu tidur dengan sangat tenang, terlihat anggun dan damai. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri, untuk sekedar berkedip pun dia tidak sanggup.

Dia masih mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kepada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dia pikirkan. _Sedang apa Draco saat ini? Apakah dia menyadari kalau saat ini teman satu asramanya sedang tidak ada di kamar? Apakah dia mengkhawatirkan teman sesame ketua muridnya itu? atau bahkan dia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan nasib gadis malang ini?_

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Berusaha menghilangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan asing yang sejak tadi memborbardir otaknya. Dia mendesah sekali lagi.

Hermione semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar anak perempuan. Mungkin dengan sedikit berjalan-jalan dia bisa menyegarkan pikirannya. Dia menuruni tangga dengan kaki sedikit berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan seluruh asrama.

Ruang rekreasi terlihat sangat aneh. Hermione belum benar-benar menginjakkan kakinya diruang rekreasi saat dia menyadari lampu ruang rekreasi nyala dan mati secara bergantian dan terus-menerus.

Hermione meneruskan langkahnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas sofa ditengah-tengah ruangan. Sedang dudk sambil memainkan cahaya di sekitarnya. Rambut merahnya menyembul dari balik sofa yang membelakangi Hermione.

"Ron?" Hermione menerka.

Pemuda itu segera menoleh kearah Hermione. Cahaya dengan cepat keluar dari sesuatu yang sejak tadi di bawa Ron.

"Oh, hai, Mione?" ron gelagapan saat menyadari kalau Hermione sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau mempermainkan deluminator tengah malam begini?" Hermione mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu Ron di saat seperti ini.

Ron menatap Hermione sesaat, dia sedang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hermione saat ini. Dia kembali duduk membelakangi Hermione.

"Sedang sedikit berpikir." Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Berpikir?_ Jarang sekali Ron berpikir tentang sesuatu hal sampai seserius ini.

"Er, baiklah. Mungkin lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar." Hermione mengangkat ibu jarinya menunjuk arah kamar anak perempuan. Tapi sepertinya Ron tidak terlalu peduli. Dia tidak menoleh kearah Hermione sama sekali.

Hermione menunduk lemas. Mungkin Ron masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Dia berjalan kembali kearah kamar anak perempuan dengan kaki sedikit diseret. Hermione sudah hampir menaiki tangga saat suara Ron kembali terdengar.

"Mione, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Hermione langsung menoleh menatap punggung sofa yang menunjukkan rambut merah Ron. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Ron ingin berbicara dengannya. Apa ini berarti Ron sudah mau memaafkannya?

"_Yeah_, tentu saja." Hermione berjalan menghampiri Ron. Dia ikut mengenyakkan diri di sofa di samping Ron. Menatap Ron dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

Hermione diam di tempatnya, menunggu Ron memulai. Tapi ternyata butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Ron memulai percakapan mereka. Dalam beberapa menit itu dia hanya duduk diam di samping Hermione. Memilih kata yang tepat untuk memulai percakapan antara mereka.

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?" itulah kalimat yang terucap pertama kali dari mulut Ron.

Hermione tersentak. Dia mengerling kearah Ron yang masih tidak mau menatap wajah Hermione. Dia tidak tahu maksud Ron, dengan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tapi yang jelas, pertanyaan itu cukup bisa membuat Hermione panic.

"A, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Ron. Mencintai siapa yang kau maksud?" Hermione tergagap. Dia memaksakan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Mione. Mungkin aku akan bisa memahaminya kalau sejak awal kau jujur padaku."

"Ron, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Hermione mulai gelisah. Dia berdiri dari sofa dengan tiba-tiba. "Er, sudah larut malam. Aku harus kembali ke kamar. Mungkin lebih baik kau juga harus kembali ke kamarmu!"

Hermione sedikit ragu saat ingin meninggalkan Ron. Tapi dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia tidak ingin membahas sesuatu yang sedang berusaha dia hilangkan dari otaknya dengan salah satu sahabatnya lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya…" Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berdiri mematung masih dengan tubuh membelakangi Ron. Dia tidak berani bergerak di tempatnya. Merundukkan wajahnya sedalam-dalamnya. Tapi dibalik wajahnya yang tersembunyi itu ada senyum tipis yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak, kalau Harry tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan masalah ini selamanya darimu. Kau juga sahabatnya sepertiku."

"Harry tidak memberi tahuku, Mione." Hermione menatap Ron tidak mengerti.

"Lalu…?"

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Mendengar saat kau menangisi Malfoy di dalam Menara Astromi." Hermione tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia benar-benar syok saat tahu Ron berada di sana saat dia sedang terpuruk gara-gara Draco.

"Ron…?"

"Dan kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi. Karena kau tidak pernah mau jujur kepadaku seperti kau jujur kepada Harry."

"Ron, tentu tidak seperti itu. Aku… aku hanya takut kau akan semakin membenciku kalau mengetahui semua ketidak warasanku ini."

"Ketidakwarasan? Ketidakwarasan macam apa yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah cinta, Mione? Semua orang memang tidak waras saat cinta menguasainya." Ron menatap Hermione dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Seharusnya kau jujur padaku, Mione!"

"Maafkan aku, Ron. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin membenciku. Aku takut semua sahabatku semakin menjauhiku hanya gara-gara perasaanku yan tidak pantas ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian semua." Ron tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Hermione.

"Aku pasti terlihat sangat egois."

"Ron?"

"Benar kata Harry, seharusnya kau tidak menahannya, Mione. Aku memang masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu malah…" mata hermione melebar. Dia memang sudah menduga kalau Ron masih mencintainya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengira kalau Ron akan mengakuinya segamblang ini.

"Aku mengakui kalau aku membenci kedekatanmu dengan Malfoy, tapi aku tidak membenci kebahagiaanmu. Aku juga akan sangat bahagia jika kau bahagia, Mione. Aku memang harus bersikap dewasa. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu mendahulukan ego dan amarah kan?" Ron nyengir sambil menatap Hermione. Hermione ikut tersenyum.

"Kau memang baik, Ron. Tapi semuanya tidak berarti lagi. semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada apa-apapun lagi antara aku dan Malfoy. Semua kepalsuan itu sudah berakhir." Hermione menunduk.

"Tidak ada yang berakhir, Mione. Setidaknya dengan ini, kita bisa saling mengerti tentang orang yang sebenarnya kita inginkan selama ini." Hermione mengerutkan kening. Tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu rumit.

"_Yeah_, setidaknya untuk saat ini aku bahagia karena kau sudah memaafkanku. Aku berharap tidak akan ada kesalahpahaman lagi di antara kita."

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan ada kesalahpahaman lagi di antara kita."

Malam yang indah untuk awal yang masih mengambang. Setidaknya untuk mala mini Hermione bisa mengembangkan senyumnya, walaupun itu hanya untuk sesaat. Karena Ron tahu senyum yang mengembang di bibir Hermione saat ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Karena seperti Harry, Ron juga tahu kalau Hermione tidak akan mudah menghilangkan Draco dari otaknya.

oOo

Satu minggu setelah kejadian tidak terduga dan pengakuan mengharukan yang terjadi pada Hermione. Dan benar saja, Hermione benar-benar berubah. Dia semakin sering menyendiri dan sering termenung. Dia jarang focus disetiap pelajaran. Lebih sering memainkan makanannya saat waktu makan di Aula Besar.

Sekarang dia lebih sering meluangkan waktunya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi sepertinya pikiran dan hatinya tidak berada bersama mereka. Dia menjauhi Draco sebisanya. Memalingkan muka saat tanpa sengaja saling bertatapan dan segera menjauh saat mera saling bertemu.

Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Draco, yang ada di pikiran Hermione adalah malam saat dia melihat ciuman mesra antara Draco dan Pansy. Dan bicara soal Pansy, gadis itu semakin hari semakin menempel pada Draco. Seperti lintah yang sudah sangat sulit dilepaskan dari tubuh mangsanya.

_Huff…. _Hermione menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Dia meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang sudah terlipat rapi di atas meja perpustakaan. Ada hampir sepuluh buku tebal yang terbuka sembarangan di depannya.

"Lihatlah, dia melakukannya lagi." Ron mengeluh kepada Harry.

Mereka berdua bersama Ginny sedang duduk di depan Hermione. Mengawasi tingkah laku gadis itu yang semakin hari semakin aneh. Mereka bertiga semakin khawatir.

"Mione, untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk hanya memporak porandakan perpustakaan seperti ini? Sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh buku yang kau buka-buka tidak jelas. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari?" Ginny bertanya dengan wajah garang. Tapi dengan santainya Hermione menjawab.

"Tidak ada."

"Hah? Lalu untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Harry tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu saja. siapa tahu ada buku menarik yang belum sempat aku baca."

"Hah, jawaban konyol. Aku yakin kalau semua buku di Perpustakaan ini sudah habis kau lahap." Ron mendengus.

"Yeah, kalian benar. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini, jadi aku ingin sedikit membaca."

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau memang sedang tidak bersemangat setiap hari, Mione."

"Benarkah? Aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya? Baiklah aku sudah selesai membaca. Gin, tolong bantu aku mengembalikan semua buku ini!" Hermione berdiri diikuti Ginny yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya dengannya? Apa otaknya sudah bergeser? Atau dia sedang salah minum obat tadi? Dia menjadi sangat menakutkan," keluh Ron.

"Sepertinya hanya ada satu alasan yang membuatnya tidak focus seperti itu." Harry mengerling tempat Hermione dan Ginny sedang mengembalikan buku-buku tadi.

"Ron sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku takut Hermione akan semakin parah."

"Apa kau juga memikirkannya? Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, jangan-jangan dia bisa jadi gila kalau terus kita biarkan seperti itu."

Harry dan Ron saling pandang. Kalimat Ron sangat menggelitik menurut Harry. Membayangkan Hermione gila hanya gara-gara seorang pemuda yang awalnya adalah musuhnya, sangat menggelikan. Tawa Harry dan ron meledak, tapi mereka segera menutuk mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan agar tidak ketahuan madam Pince.

"Apa yang sedang kalian tertawakan?" suara Hermione sudah terdengar sangat dekat dengan telinga mereka. Dan benar saja, Hermione sudah berdiri tepat di depan mereka dengan kedua tangan bertolak pinggang.

"Tidak ada. Mione aku lapar, bisakah kita segera kembali ke Aula besar sekarang?"

"Selalu saja makanan yang ada di otakmu." Ginny mendengus.

"Tapi, orang lapar kan tidak bisa di tahan, Gin." Wajah Ron berubah dingin.

Mereka bertiga selain Hermione berjalan sambil tertawa bersama, tapi tidak dengan Hermione. Dia hanya diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia pikirkan.

_Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy dan Draco Malfoy._ Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya._ Kenapa sulit sekali menghapus bayangan pemuda itu dari otakku?_ Hermione mengeluh. Nama Draco Malfoy sepertinya sudah tertulis permanen di hati dan otaknya.

_Buukk…_. Tubuh Hermione kembali mundur, saat dirinya menabrak tubuh ketiga sahabatnya sekaligus.

"Aw…. Hei, ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Hermione marah.

Mereka bertiga tetap membelakangi Hermione. Hermione berusaha membaur dengan mereka dan berusaha melihat apa yang menahan ketiga sahabatnya itu. tapi sepertinya ketiga sahabatnya itu tidak mau memberikan jalan untuknya.

"Hei, ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Er, Mione. Mungkin lebih baik kita mengambil jalan memutar. Di depan sana sedang ramai, jadi kita tidak bisa melewatinya." Harry merangkul pundak Hermione, hendak mengajaknya berbalik.

"Seramai apa sih, sampai tidak bisa melewatinya? Harry lepaskan aku, aku ingin tahu."

"Mione, kenapa disaat seperti ini rasa ingin tahumu tetap saja besar? Sudahlah, ayo kita berbalik!" Ron ikut membujuk Hermione.

"Tidak mau! Aku harus tahu ada apa sebenarnya di depan?" Hermione bersikeras.

Dia menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang menghalanginya. Dan sesaat setelah dia benar-benar terbebas, tubuhnya langsung membeku seketika. Tepat di tengah-tengah lorong di depannya, Pansy Parkinson sedang memeluk Draco di depan semua teman-temannya yang cekikikan melihatnya.

Draco hanya diam saja tanpa menunjukkan akan membalas pelukan dari Pansy. Tapi entah mengapa adegan itu lagi-lagi membuat Hermione merana. Dia sudah berjanji akan melupakan semua tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya kepada Draco, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa. Dan sekarang lagi-lagi dia harus dihadapkan dengan pemandangan menyakitkan seperti ini.

"_Sebenarnya apa sih maksud Malfoy? Kenapa dia selalu menunjukkan kemesraannya di depanku? Dia mau pamer? Dia ingin menertawakanku, karena aku sudah hampir saja masuk ke dalam jebakannya? Dasar Ferret sialan…"_

Hermione menggerutu dalam hati. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia merasakan api membara dalam dadanya. Menatap wajah Pansy yang bahagia membuatnya ingin mengutuk gadis genit itu. _Dasar Malfoy tidak tahu diri? Apa dia tidak merasa selama ini aku menjauhinya agar dia sadar telah membuatku sakit dan merana? Tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli._

"Mione…" Ron menyentuh pundak Hermione. Hermione tidak bergeming.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Anggap saja mereka sebagai pajangan Kastil yang tidak berharga!" Harry, Ron dan Ginny langsung melongo. Pajangan Kastil yang tidak berharga? Yang benar saja?

Hermione terus berjalan dengan dagu terangkat. Dia tidak ingin menatap kemesraan Draco dengan Pansy lagi. dia terus menatap kedepan tanpa menoleh kearah mereka sama sekali. Draco menyadari kehadiran Hermione. Pemuda itu menatap Hermione. Seperti ingin menyapa dan mengajak bicara gadis itu.

Draco sudah tidak tahan harus terus menerus berdiam diri. Mereka tinggal satu atap tapi mereka tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa. Mereka selalu bersama setiap berpatroli, tapi mereka tidak pernah saling berbincang. Bahkan saling memakipun tidak. Hermione benar-benar telah menghindarinya. Gadis itu berusaha menjauh dari kehidupan Draco.

Inilah yang selama ini ditakutkan Draco. Akan sangat sulit kembali meraih Hermione saat dia kembali bersama Potter dan Weasley. Draco hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa menyentuhnya. Dia hanya bisa mencium baunya tanpa memeluk tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Pansy semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat mengetahui Hermione melewatinya. Dia tersenyum licik, memandang wajah datar Hermione.

"Seperti dejavu ya, Granger?" Hermione memicingkan matanya menatap Pansy.

"Apa maksudmu, Parkinson?"

"Yah, melihat apa yang pernah kau lakukan bersama Draco sekarang telah dilakukan bersama orang lain di depan matamu." Pansy tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak ada yang pernah aku lakukan dengan Malfoy. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal rendah seperti itu bersama Malfoy." Hermione menatap tajam kearah Draco. Seolah-olah ingin menekankan bahwa dia dan Draco tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Lagipula, bukan Malfoy yang selalu ada di sisiku saat aku membutuhkan teman. Bukan dia yang ada di sisiku saat aku merasa sedih dan tertekan. Bukan dia yang ada di sisiku saat aku menangis yang membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Bukan dia yang menemaniku saat aku terpuruk. Harry, Ginny dan Ron-lah yang selalu ada di sisiku. Harry yang selalu mau memaafkan semua kesalahanku. Ginny yang selalu mau mendengarkan semua keluhanku. Dan Ron yang selalu bisa mengerti isi hatiku. Bukan Malfoy." Hermione memberi tekanan pada setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Dia menggandeng tangan Ron dan menelusupkan jari jemarinya di antara jari jemari Ron. Dia menatap tajam Draco. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan Draco, karena ada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lebih bisa mengerti dirinya. Ron menatap Hermione dengan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Hermione, tapi dia tetap diam saja menerima perlakuan aneh Hermione.

Draco menatap Hermione sesaat, lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Pansy dari lengannya dengan kasar. Pansy hendak memprotes, tapi Draco sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia berjalan menjauh dari mereka semua. Dia meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan wajah marah. Dia tidak ingin lebih lama melihat Hermione bergandengan tangan dengan ron. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Draco benci melihat Ron menikmati kedekatannya kembali dengan Hermione. Dia ingin marah, dia ingin sekali menarik Hermione kearahnya dan membawanya jauh dari sisi Ron. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Mulai sekarang dia tidak bisa mendekati Hermione dan menarik gadis itu kembali masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

Draco terus berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam kedua saku celananya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir indah Hermione. Bibir yang sangat dia inginkan dan sangat dia rindukan. Bibir yang pernah sekali dia rasakan.

"Draco…?" Pansy berteriak memanggil Draco.

Tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming dan tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Pansy menatap merah Hermione. Dan mengumpat di depan Hermione sebelum dia berlari mengejar Draco. Hermione hanya menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah kelam.

"Ayo kita pergi!" kata Hermione sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh, Hermione. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?"

"Malfoy, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau terlihat terlalu dekat denganku?"

"Ron benar, Mione. Apa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?"

"Hem, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi? Toh dia juga tidak punya perasaan apapun denganku."

"Tapi sepertinya tadi dia marah karena kau menggandeng tangan Ron." Ginny berpendapat.

"Mungkin dia marah karena aku menyaingi kemesraannya dengan Parkinson." Hermione terus berjalan di depan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia ingin segera kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid dan beristirahat.

Harry, Ginny dan Ron saling pandang. Mereka bertiga tahu kalau Hermione cemburu. Tapi sepertinya Hermione terlalu angkuh untuh mengakuinya. Dan mereka juga menyadari bahwa Draco marah bukan karena merasa tersaingi, tapi karena dia juga tidak suka melihat kedekatan Hermione dan Ron. Bersama-sama mereka mengedikkan bahu dan mengikuti di belakang Hermione.

oOo

"Ayolah, aku mohon. Kalian harus menemaniku berpatroli mala mini. Aku akan memberikan pengecualian kepada kalian. Aku sedang tidak ingin berpatroli bersama Malfoy." Hermione membujuk sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Mione. Lihatlah, aku harus mengerjakan esai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kau sih enak dengan otakmu yang cerdas itu, sedangkan aku?" Harry mengeluh sambil menulis di atas sebuah perkamen panjang yang sejak tadi sudah bertengger di atas meja.

"Ginny, kau harus bisa. Ayolah teman-teman."

"Maaf, Mione. Aku harus membantu Harry menyelesaikan esai ini. Mungkin Ron bisa."

"Ron…?"

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi kau harus membantuku mengerjakan esai terkutuk ini setelahnya."

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Jadi, kau akan menemaniku patrol malam ini?" Hermione bersorak girang.

"Yaah…"

Hermione jingkrak-jingkrak. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Draco di saat hatinya sedang belum mapan seperti ini. Dia dan Ron segera memulai patrol. Mereka melewati lukisan Nona Gemuk dan berjalan berimpitan menusuri lorong-lorong gelap Hogwarts.

Mereka berhenti sejenak di depan Asrama Ketua Murid. Hermione menatap lekat-lekat pintu itu selama beberapa menit, tapi pintu itu tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya Draco sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Dia memang tidak berniat berpatroli dengan Hermione.

Hermione mendengus. Dia membuang muka dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kau berharap dia keluar dari pintu itu dan menyambutmu kan?"

"Oh, jangan mulai, Ron! Aku hanya memastikan tidak ada penyusup yang memaksa masuk ke Asrama Ketua Murid."

"Omong kosong. Kau selalu pandai berkelit, Mione. Tidak sia-sia kau di beri otak cemerlang." Hermione memukul pundak Ron. "Auch, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Ron heran.

"Karena kau sangat cerewet. Sudahlah, ayo segera kita selesaikan patrol ini dan dengan begitu akan cepat pula aku membantumu menyelesaikan esaimu!" Ron hanya mengangkat bahu dan terus berjalan mendampingi Hermione.

Sejauh mereka berpatroli, mereka tidak menemui hal-hal ganjil apapun. Tidak ada murid-murid nakal Hogwarts yang mencari-cari kesempatan di sudut-sudut gelap Hogwarts. Bahkan mereka tidak bertemu dengan Draco di manapun. _Siapa yang peduli. Toh dia juga tidak pernah mempedulikanku._

Mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka di depan toilet anak perempuan tempat Martyle Merana berada. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh Ron di belakangnya. Dia seperti mendengarkan orang sedang bercakap-cakap di dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Ada apa?" bisik Ron.

"Aku seperti mendengar ada orang sedang berbicara di dalam."

"Ah, mungkin itu Martyle. Sudah biasa kan? Dia memang suka berbicara sendiri," kata Ron acuh.

"Tidak. Aku mengenali suara Martyle. Ini bukan suara hantu itu. ini suara seorang murid perempuan, bukan, bukan seorang. Lebih dari satu murid."

"Jangan bercanda, Mione. Mana mungkin ada beberapa murid perempuan yang sedang berkeliaran di toilet berhantu seperti ini?"

Hermione tidak menghiraukan Ron. Dia terus melangkah memasuki toilet itu. langkahnya terasa sangat pelan dan halus. Dia tidak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Kalaupun itu adalah murid yang melanggar peraturan, dia akan dengan senang hati memberikan detensi.

Tapi kalaupun itu benar. Sedang apa murid-murid perempuan bersembunyi di dalam toilet seperti ini? Memasuki toilet itu Hermione jadi teringat saat dia harus berkurung di toilet ini selama beberapa bulan untuk meracik ramuan Polijus. Polijus? Janagn-janagn mereka yang ada di dalam itu akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya waktu itu? Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Ron mengikuti di belakangnya.

Hermione sudah hendak mendobrak salah satu pintu toilet, saat secara tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Suara itu, suara yang ada di dalam toilet itu, dia mengenalnya. Sangat familiar, karena akhir-akhir ini dia sering mendengarnya dan bahkan membencinya.

"_Kau seharusnya melihat tampang si Granger itu. Dia benar-benar marah saat mengetahui kekasihnya mencium gadis lain di depan matanya," kata Pansy Parkinson diikuti dengan tawanya yang dibuat-buat._

Pansy Parkinson, yah benar. Hermione sudah menduganya. Gadis itu melanggar peraturan. Dan Hermione akan dengan sangat-sangat senang hati memberinya detensi yang berat. Tapi tunggu, dia sedang membicarakan Hermione bersama seseorang lagi.

"_Oh, kau seharusnya mengajakku, Pans. Aku pasti akan sangat senang melihat si sombong Granger itu merasakan akibatnya. Berani-beraninya dia mengklaim Pangeran Slytherin kita sebagai kekasihnya."_

_Sombong? Mengklaim Pangeran Slytherin?_ Hermione mendengus. Pangeran Slytherin apanya? Yang benar itu si Brengsek Slytherin. Dasar gadis-gadis pembual. Hermione kembali berkonsentrasi mendengarkan percakapan Pansy dan temannya itu.

"_Tapi sepertinya Draco juga marah padaku saat itu. dia membentakku dan menyuruhku pergi setelah kepergian Granger."_

_Menyuruh Pansy apa? Itu tidak mungkin. Kalian bahkan berciuman seolah-olah tidak ada makhluk hidup lain di muka dunia ini._ Sekali lagi Hermione mendengus.

"Hei, kenapa dari tadi kau terus-terusan mendengus?" bisik Ron.

"Ssst…"

"Bukankah lebih baik kita langsung menangkap mereka dan member mereka detensi?"

"Ssst…!" Hermione kembali menguping. Ron memutar bola matanya.

"_Tapi bukannya kau tadi berhasil membuatnya panas lagi tadi siang? Dia memang terlihat acuh, tapi aku yakin dalam hati dia sangat tersakiti,"_ kata teman Pansy.

"_Kau benar, aku memang senang. Tapi ini seperti sedikit dipaksakan."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Pans?"_

"_Sepertinya Draco benar-benar mencintai si Granger itu."_ Hermione tersentak di tempatnya.

"_Dari mana kau tahu?"_

"_Aku melihat mereka berciuman di samping Danau. Sesaat setelah pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Dan dari yang aku lihat, Draco-lah yang mencium Granger."_ Suara Pansy terdengar sedih.

_Apa? Jadi Pansy melihat ciuman tidak terduga waktu itu? No way, kalau dia yang melihat, kabar itu akan beredar dengan cepat._ Hermione merasakan tubuh Ron menegang setelah mendengar percakapan di dalam itu. Hermione tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Ron.

"_Apa? Draco mencium si Darah Lumpur itu di samping Danau?"_ Hermione mengertakkan gigi-giginya. Dia benci di sebut Darah Lumpur.

"Yeah_…, dan sepertinya dia menikmatinya. Lebih menikmatinya daripada saat dia berciuman denganku."_

Jantung Hermione tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang. Benarkah Draco lebih menginginkan ciuman bersama dengan Hermione daripada berciuman dengan Pansy. Lalu apa maksud ciumannya dengan Pansy malam itu? Apa dia hanya ingin meledek Hermione?

"_Mungkin saja Granger yang memancing Draco dengan kata-kata manisnya. Sehingga Draco mabuk dan menciumnya."_

_Memancing? Enak saja. adakah seorang saja dalam ruangan ini yang berpendapat bahwa sesungguhnya aku adalah korban. Malfoy sialan. _Hermione mengumpat dalam hati.

"_Tidak aku tahu jelas kalau Draco yang memulai. Tapi dia terlihat sedih waktu itu. Mungkin waktu itu Granger menolaknya."_

"_Wajar saja dia lebih memilihmu, Pans. Granger memang gadis yang sombong. Memangnya siapa dia berani-beraninya menolak Draco?"_

Hermione benar-benar tidak suka dengan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir teman Pansy itu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tapi berlagak sok tahu. Jelas saja Hermione menolak Draco, dia hampir saja celaka saat Draco baru saja menawarinya bersandiwara tentang kedekatan mereka. Dan itu semua gara-gara Pansy.

"_Dia tidak memilihku."_ Sekali lagi suara Pansy terdengar sedih.

"_Lalu kenapa dia menciummu waktu itu?"_ tanya gadis yang satunya.

_Ya benar, lalu kenapa dia menciummu waktu itu?_ Hermione juga ingin tahu.

"_Aku memaksanya."_

_Apa?_ Hermione membekap mulutnya agar dia tidak kelepasan menjerit.

"_Apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Memaksa apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku benci dia mencium Granger. Karena itu aku mengancamnya. Aku akan memberitahukan kepada Potter dan Weasley tentang ciuman itu. aku mengatakan pada Draco kalau mereka pasti akan sangat marah kepada Garnger dan akan semakin membenci Granger, dan itu gara-gara dia. dan apakah kau athu bagaimana reksinya?"_ Pansy menghentikan kalimatnya beberapa saat.

"_Dia menuruti semua keinginanku, asalkan aku tidak menyebarkan masalah itu. Dia lebih memilih kebahagiaan Granger daripada aku yang selama ini selalu berada bersamanya. Dia tidak ingin Granger terluka walaupun hanya seujung kuku. Dia benar-benar mencintai Granger. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia bersama Granger. Draco hanya milikku seorang."_

"_Pans, aku bisa mengerti keinginanmu,. Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"_

"_Tidak, dia menginginkan kebahagiaan Granger kan? Maka dia akan mendapatkannya tanpa dia sadari Granger akan semakin tersakiti dengan melihat kemesraanku bersama Draco"_

Hermione tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Dia terpaku di tempatnya. Jadi semua itu hanya rekayasa Pansy. Dia ingin membuat Hermione membenci Draco dan begitu pula sebaliknya? Dia benar-benar gadis kejam. Memaksakan kehendaknya dan melihat orang yang dia cintai menderita asalkan dia bahagia.

Hermione sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia akan melabrak Pansy dan menyeret gadis itu ke depan Draco dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi apa yang mau dijelaskan. Toh Draco juga sudah mengetahui semua ini. Hermione mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya, di geram karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ron menarik tangannya. Membawanya masuk ke salah satu pintu toilet di samping toilet tempat pansy dan temannya berada. Tanpa dia sadari Pansy sudah menyelesaikan perbincangannya dan hendak pergi.

Ron mengunci pintu itu dan membekap bibir Hermione. Dia tidak ingin Hermione keluar dari toilet itu dan mengutuk kedua gadis itu satu-persatu. Dia melepaskan tangannya setelah benar-benar yakin kalau tempat itu sedah sepi.

"Jadi, benar kau sudah berciuman dengan Malfoy?" kalimat itulah yang keluar pertama kali setelah kebisuan mereka yang cukup panjang.

Hermione hanya diam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menghadap Ron. Dia tidak ingin karena masalah ini dia bertengkar lagi dengan Ron.

"Aku anggap itu, iya. Sepertinya dia memang mencintaimu, Mione."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita keluar dari toilet ini dulu Ron! Aku tidak tahan dengan baunya."

Ron mengambil nafas berat. Tapi dia tetap menuruti perintah Hermione. Dia berusaha membuka pintu itu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pintu itu terkunci. Bukan kunci yang memang sengaja dipasang Ron tadi. Tapi ini memang benar-benar terkunci. Maksudnya kuncinya macet.

Ron menarik-narik pintu itu, berusaha mendobraknya. Tapi tetap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pintu itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Sial." Ron mengumpat pelan.

"Ron, kau ini penyihir atau apa sih? Kenapa tidak gunakan Tongkat Sihirmu?" tanya hermioen sebal. Ron masih saja seperti yang dulu.

"Aku tidak membawanya."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione. Siapa tahu dia salah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ron.

"Aku tidak membawanya, Mione. Aku meninggalkannya di kamar."

"Demi Jenggot Merlin. Kita akan terkurung di sini, karena kau juga tidak membawa tongkatku. Ini semua gara-gara aku terburu-buru ke Asrama Gryffindor untuk menghindari Malfoy."

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ron, berubah panic.

Hermione berpikir sesaat.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus mendobraknya bersama."

Ron menganggu. Mereka berimpitan di dalam toilet kecil itu dan bersiap untuk mendobrak pintunya. Tapi sebelum mereka sampai pada pintu, pintu itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Sehingga membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur saling tumpang tindih. Ron berada dibawah Hermione. Ini posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Auch…" Hermione mengeluh. Kepalanya sakit karena membentur kepala Ron.

"Mione, tubuhmu berat sekali."

"Enak saja." Hermione berusaha bangkit dia juga membantu Ron bangkit.

"Siapa sih yang membuka pintu itu tanpa bicara dulu?" Hermione terus mengeluh sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit tanpa menyadari adanya orang lain yang sedang menatap mereka dengan marah.

"Sedang apa kalian di dalam toilet ini berdua?"

Tubuh Hermione langsung membeku. Suara itu, suara Draco. Dia tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap mata kelabu pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang bertanya kepada kalian!"

"Kami tidak sedang apa-apa." Jawab Ron. Hermione masih membelakangi Draco.

"Seorang murid laki-laki dan seorang murid perempuan berduaan di dalam toilet tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Itu tidak masuk akal. Apa yang sedang kalian lakuakn nona Ketua Murid?" suara Draco terdengar sangat dingin dan berbahaya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau kami tidak melakukan apapun. Kami hanya…"

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu. Dan lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kamarmu sebelum aku memberimu detensi."

"Kau…"

"Ron!" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya memperingatkan Ron agar tidak mencari masalah dengan Draco.

Ron dengan terpaksa menuruti Hermione. Dia berjalan pelan keluar dari Toilet dan kembali kekamarnya. Dan sekarang tinggal Hermione yang bergetar sendirian bagai telur di ujung tanduk.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, Nona Ketua Murid. Sedang apa kalian berduaan di dalam toilet sempit itu?"

"Kami tidak sedang melakukan apapun, Tuan Ketua Murid. Puas?"

"Potong 30 angka dari Gryffindor!"

"Apa? Ini tidak adil."

"Apa yang tidak adil? Temanmu itu jelas-jelas melanggar peraturan. Dan kau sebagai Ketua Berhak melakukannya." Draco menatap tajam Hermione.

"Tapi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ron hanya menemaniku berpatroli."

"Kenapa kau tidak berpatroli denganku?" Hermione terdiam.

"Karena aku tidak ingin." Jawab Hermione lirih.

"Jadi berpatroli hanyalah alasan agar kalian bisa bermesraan di sini kan?" tuduh Draco.

"Ber…, apa? Kau…" Hermione melihat kemarahan di wajah Malfoy. Sangat terlihat jelas warna merah menyala yang terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya denganmu, Mr. Malfoy? Aku memang sedang bermesraan dengan Ron di dalam sana. Aku berciuman dan berpelukan dengannya."

Senyum sinis Hermione saat terdengar suara "BUK" keras di samping telinganya. Saat dia sadar, tubuh Draco sudah menahannya di dinding dengan tangan yang meninju dinding. Hermione kaget, sangat-sangat kaget. Hampir saja tangan kokoh itu mengenainya. Apa Draco memang berniat memukulnya?

Hermione tidak berani bergerak. Melihat kemarahan Draco yang seperti ini membuatnya ngeri. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu semarah ini. Wajah Draco sudah benar-benar merah padam. Tubuh Hermione genetar hebat. Jantung hampir keluar saking kerasnya menghantam rongga dadanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan ketakutan dalam hatinya.

Draco sepertinya menyadari ketakutan yang terpancang jelas di wajah Hermione. Dia menatap intens gadis itu sesaat. Ingin mematri dalam-dalam wajah gadis itu sepertinya. Lalu dengan tarikan nafas panjang Draco merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari dinding.

"Terserah kau saja." draco berbalik hendak meninggalkan Hermione.

_Apa? Terserah? Tidak aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan penjelasan tentang perjanjianmu dengan Parkinson dan apa maksud semua itu._

"Tunggu!" Hermione menarik lengan jubah Draco. membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

"Ada apa lagi? Apa kau ingin menggantikan kesenanganmu dengan Weasley bersamaku?" wajah dingin itu. Hermione menampar pipi Draco dengan sangat keras. Draco hanya menatap Hermione bingung.

"Kesenangan macam apa yang kau maksud, Mr. Malfoy? Kesenangan saat melihat seseorang yang aku pikir juga memikirkanku menghianatiku? Kesenangan saat melihat seseorang yang aku anggap juga mengharapkanku mencium gadis lain? Apakah kesenangan seperti itu yang kau maksud?"

Hermione berteriak sekencang dia bisa. Dia sudah tidak tahan terus-terusan dicurigai dan tidak dipercaya. Draco hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jelaskan! Tolong jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau mencium gadis lain setelah kau menciumku? Apa karena kau sangat senang mengumbar bibirmu kepada semua gadis di sini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Oh, tentu saja kau mengerti, Malfoy. Dengan mudahnya kau mencium gadis lain di depanku setelah pada siang harinya kau menciumku? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Oh, ya tentu saja. Aku sangat senang melihatmu mempermainkanmu, aku juga senang saat mengetahui kau menertawakan kebodohanku. Kau pasti berharap aku seperti itu kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menertawakanmu, Granger." Emosi Draco ikut memuncak.

"Hah? Siapa yang tahu? Yang aku tahu kau hanya mempermainkanku dan membuatku merana."

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku sengaja mempermainkanmu!"

"Lalu apa, Malfoy? Apa saat ini kau sedang membuatku tertawa, apa kau sedang membuatku bahagia?" air mata Hermione sudah menetes tanpa di komando. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini air matanya terlalu mudah menetes.

_Katakanlah Malfoy! Katakanlah kalau hau memang ingin membuatku bahagia dengan tidak menyakiti sahabat-sahabatku dan perasaanku. Aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri. _

"Jangan menangis di depanku, Granger. Itu percuma, aku tetap tidak akan bersimpati padamu. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu dan jangan mengungkit-ungkit masalah konyol ini lagi!"

"Konyol? Masalah konyol?" Hermione tidak percaya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Masalah yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa tidur setiap malam, masalah yang selalu membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata hanyalah masalah konyol bagi Draco?

"Aku tahu, kalau semua yang aku dengar malam ini hanya omong kosong. Semua yang di katakan Parkinson itu hanya bualan. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau benar-benar tulus, tapi ternyata kau…"

Hermione tidak bisa lagi meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia sudah sangat ingin pergi dari hadapan Draco. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia memiliki harapan tentang perasaan Draco padanya, tapi sekarang itu semua sudah hancur lebur tak bersisa.

Dia berlari meninggalkan Draco. Dia berlari sekuat dia bisa. Dan lagi-lagi dia harus berlari untuk menghindar dari permasalahan yang tidak mau menyingkir darinya. Dia berlari keluar dari Toilet dan ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari Draco.

"Damn…" Draco mengumpat. Tidak, dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan kesempatan. Dia mengejar Hermione.

"Granger, tunggu!" tapi Hermione tidak berhenti.

"Granger, berhenti!"

Hermione menutup kedua telinganya dan terus berlari. Tapi sepertinya kaki Draco lebih unggul dari kakinya. Draco sudah bisa menyusulnya dan meraih tangannya. Dan dengan cepat dia memutar tubuh Hermione agar mengahdapnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Hermione. Sangat erat, sampai Hermione tidak berdaya untuk menolak pelukan itu.

"Tidak, tetaplah seperti ini!" Hermione menuruti keinginan Draco.

Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Entah kenapa, kalimat pendek Draco barusan seperti obat bius baginya. Dia ingin menuruti perintah itu tanpa pemaksaat sama sekali. Dan menikmati setiap detakan yang terdengan dari dalam dada bidang Draco. Detakan yang senada dengan detak jantungnya.

"Malfoy…"

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau tidak membuatku melakukan ini."

Apa maksudnya tadi? Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya, menyipitkan matanya menatap Draco dengan marah. Bukannya dia yang memeluk Hermione, Hermione tidak pernah memintanya. Tapi sekarang dia bilang Hermione yang membuatnya memeluk Hermione? Dasar pemuda aneh.

Hermione berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menendang kaki Draco sekeras-kerasnya. Membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Lalu dengan cepat Hermione berbalik hendak meninggalkan Draco. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan mengumpat pelan karena sesaat telah terhanyut dalam sandiwara Draco.

Tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya Draco menahan langkah Hermione. Tapi kali ini Draco tidak memeluk Hermione. Dia menarik pinggang gadis itu dan merapatkannya ke tubuhnya. Sedikit membaui aroma harum yang mengoar dari sekujur tubuh Hermione. Dan dalam sekejap dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir yang sangat dia inginkan.

Dan sekali lagi tanpa permisi Draco mencium Hermione. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa di komando pun tubuh Hermione menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ciuman yang saat itu juga dia dapatkan dari pemuda yang sebelumnya sangat dia benci, tapi sekarang telah mencuri ¾ dari hatinya. Ciuman yang terasa lebih manis dan lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Membuat tubuh Hermione melayang dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Dalam hati Hermione merasa, ciuman ini memang pantas dia dapatkan. Ciuman yang penuh dengan perasaan yang mendalam dari Draco. Ciuman yang terasa sangat nyata dan menggiurkan. Ciuman yang seolah-olah memang keluar dari hati dan sama-sama mereka inginkan.

**_Continue on the next chapter_**

****Buat yang agak bingung dengan banyaknya kalimat atau percakapan yang di-italic. Yang di bagian pas di toilet anak-anak perempuan itu saya beri italic sebagai tanda kalau itu adalah percakapan yang dilakukan Pansy dengan temannya. Ada juga suara hati Hermione yang hanya beberapa. Semoga masih bisa dimengerti.**

****Terima kasih sekali lagi buat semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview di setiap chap dari "DTMWYL", maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Terima kasih juga yang hanya sempat membaca saja tanpa mereview. Aku berharap chap ini masih pantas untuk mendapatkan review dari para reader yang baik. Maaf kalau author terlalu lama updatenya, yah, karena benyaknya urusan di dunia nyata, jadinya updatenya agak ngaret. #Benar-benar author yang tidak patut di tiru.**

**Maaf kalau kurang puas dan kurang bagus. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo yang tertinggal. Tapi aku berharap masih ada yang mau memberikan reviewnya, karena review dari kalian adalah obat semangat untuk saya… ;D**

**#Chalttermore#**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman karena telah membaca dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview "Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 7". Dan ini saya persembahkan "Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 8". Selamat membaca…**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Don't Torture Me With Your Love**

**Chapter 9**

Draco dan Hermione masih belum melepaskan ciuman mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berpagutan seperti itu. Ini aneh. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dalam hal ini. Tapi mereka melakukannya seolah-olah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Hermione melepaskan tubuhnya dari Draco. Dia mendorong pelan tubuh pemuda itu. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang hampir mengempis karena kehabisan oksigen. Suara jantung mereka berdetak seirama dengan alur nafas mereka.

Draco menatap Hermione yang masih dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan mencium Hermione lagi. Tapi pesona gadis itu tidak bisa ditolaknya. Entah kenapa dia selalu menjadi lemah setiap gadis itu ada di depannya.

"Apa artinya ini, Malfoy?" suara Hermione terdengar sangat lirih dengan nafas yang belum sepenuhnya teratur.

"Tidak ada," jawab Draco datar. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hermione dan membelakangi gadis itu.

"Dua kali. Sudah dua kali kau menciumku. Aku ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya arti ciuman itu?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari ciuman itu?" Draco membalas pertanyaan Hermione.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku harapkan?" Draco hanya diam.

"Jangan mempermainkanku lagi!" lanjut Hermione. Draco menyeringai.

"Kau bukan tipe gadis yang mudah dipermainkan. Kalaupun aku berniat mempermainkan seseorang, tentu bukan kau orangnya." Hermione menatap Draco tidak mengerti. "Lagipula dengan sikapmu tadi. Kau yang lebih pantas disebut suka mempermainkan."

"Haah, aku tadi tidak melakukan apapun dengan, Ron. Aku hanya memintanya menemaniku berpatroli."

"Kenapa kau tidak perpatroli denganku? Dan kenapa berpatroli di dalam Toilet?"

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku berpatroli denganmu di saat hatiku…? Ah sudahlah, untuk apa menjelaskan semua itu denganmu yang tak berperasaan itu?"

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia melirik Draco dengan wajah cemberut. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menimbang apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan masalah itu?

"Malfoy…"

"Heem…"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Draco menatap Hermione kaget. Dia tidak menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya." Draco memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Aku tahu tentang perjanjianmu dengan Pansy. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Perjanjian? Itu bukan urusanmu, Granger!"

"Tapi ini ada hubungannya denganku, Malfoy. Kau melindungiku dengan menuruti semua keinginan Pansy. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku butuh jawaban!" tuntut Hermione.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Granger. Tidak bisakah kau hanya diam saja disaat waktu yang memihak kita hanya sedikit? Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Akui saja kalau kau menyukaiku. Kau memang pemuda terangkuh yang pernah aku temui."

Hermione menginjak kaki Draco dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Dia mendengus tepat di hadapan pemuda itu dan mengibaskan rambutnya dengan keras sampai mengenai wajah tampan Draco. Hermione berjalan menjauh, tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan berkata lirih.

"Kalau kau mau jujur dengan perasaanmu, itu pasti akan sangat membantu, Malfoy. Karena kita tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu akan menghilang."

Dia tidak yakin kalau Draco mendengarkan ucapannya. Pemuda itu kan rada-rada bebal. Padahal dia sudah dengan jelas menunjukkan ketersediaannya menanggapi perasaan Draco, tapi pemuda itu menghancurkan semuanya. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_ Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi dia terlalu terbawa suasana.

Kenapa dia harus menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu. sekarang Draco pasti sudah menertawakannya karena mengganggapnya jatuh cinta pada Hermione. _Tapi ciuman itu? Aaaaahhh._ Itu pasti karena dia belum puas dengan Pansy dan melampiaskannya pada Hermione.

Dan bicara soal Pansy. Kenapa gadis itu harus memancing sifat tidak tahu malu dalam diri Hermione? Gara-gara pengakuannya pada temannya itu Hermione menjadi tidak tahu malu seperti itu. Hermione yakin semua perkataan Pansy yang mengatakan kalau Draco sebenarnya sangat mencintai Hermione dan sangat menikmati setiap detik ciumannya bersama Hermione hanyalah bualan belaka.

Mana ada pemuda yang mencintai gadis dan menikmati ciuman bersamanya mengacuhkan gadis yang menanyakan tentang perasaannya sebenarnya? Dan kesimpulan dari itu semua, Draco adalah pemuda idiot yang tidak mau mengerti perasaan perempuan.

_Haaaah…. _Hermione terus saja menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Dia berharap tidak ada yang menyaksikan kejadian memalukan ini. Dia berjalan cepat menuju Asrama Ketua Murid dengan Draco yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan orang itu? Seenaknya saja mencium orang, dan sekarang dengan mudahnya dia menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Mana ada pemuda yang hanya iseng mencium seorang gadis sampai dua kali? Dasar Malfoy Bodoh. Malfoy idiot. Malfoy gila…"

Suara Hermione bergaung di seluruh koridor yang dilewatinya. Dia tidak perduli dengan suara-suara marah lukisan-lukisan yang sedang tertidur pulas dan terganggu dengan teriakannya. Saat ini dia memang sedang ingin memaki-maki pemuda pucat itu. Hermione terus menggerutu sepanjang koridor tanpa henti.

Sedangkan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sering disebut-sebut namanya masih berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan mata terus menatap arah Hermione menghilang. Matanya sedikit berair dan meringis gara-gara kakinya diinjak Hermione. Setelah Hermione benar-benar menghilang, seutas senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah pucat itu sekarang dihiasi warna merah yang tidak rata.

Seorang Malfoy tersipu. Ini suatu keajaiban. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dengan gadis manapun yang pernah dia kencani. Baru kali ini dia merasakan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat saat bibir Hermione menyentuh terlalu dalam bibirnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan amukan jantungnya saat Hermione menanyainya tentang perasaannya sebenarnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat ingin melindungi seorang gadis dengan seluruh nyawanya. Baru kali ini dia tidak ingin seorang gadis tersakiti karenanya. Baru kali ini dia tidak ingin kehilangam seorang gadis sepenuhnya. Dan jawapan pasti dari semua itu adalah. _Benar, aku menyukaimu, Granger. Aku menyukaimu. Entah sejak kapan, tapi mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu._

Sekali lagi senyum indah itu menghiasi wajahnya yang tersipu. Dengan masih menatap kepergian Hermione, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan santai menyusuri koridor-koridor yang terlihat kosong. Langkahnya terasa sangat ringan tanpa beban. Hermione tahu kenyataan bahwa dirinya menuruti semua keinginan Pansy karena ingin melindungi gadis itu. Itu sudah cukup membuat Draco lega.

Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga dia bersiul disepanjang jalannya menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Menyelesaikan patrolinya dan segera kembali untuk menatap gadis yang sekarang sudah hampir direnggutnya. Senyum kembali mengembang di bibir indah pemuda itu.

**oOo**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hermione tidak meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dia menyibukkan dirinya untuk menghadapi NEWT yang akan segera datang. Menghindari segala sesuatu yang akan membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Termasuk menghindari Draco. Karena bagi Hermione, Draco adalah halangan terbesar baginya untuk berkonsentrasi penuh.

Setiap kali Draco berada di dekat Hermione, disengaja ataupun tanpa disengaja, dia selalu saja bisa menarik perhatian Hermione sepenuhnya. Dia harus mengulangi membaca dari awal setiap kali Draco menyapanya. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, pemuda itu lebih sering menyapa Hermione dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang memabukkan itu.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda itu sebelum ini, tapi dia berubah lebih manis. Selalu mengingatkan Hermione diwaktu-waktu makan, dan selalu berjalan di belakang Hermione setiap mereka berpatroli bersama. Ok, Hermione memang sedikit senang dengan perubahan drastis Draco, tapi dia juga cukup takut dengan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah itu.

Masih dengan nadanya yang dingin, tatapannya yang tajam dan pembawaannya yang Aristokrat. Draco selalu saja dapat menarik perhatian Hermione. Menyebalkan memang mengakui bahwa dia sepenuhnya mengagumi pemuda itu, tapi dia memang tidak bisa memungkiri ketertarikannya pada Draco.

"Aaaaarrrghhh…" dan lagi-lagi Hermione memikirkannya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir bayangan Draco yang selalu berputar-putar pelan di otaknya.

"Hei, Granger. Kau bisa tenang sedikit atau tidak? Yang sedang belajar di sini bukan hanya kau." Draco memprotes.

Hermione terperanjat. Dia hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk. Dia tidak menyadari kalau ternyata orang yang sejak tadi dia pikirkan berada sangat dekat denganya. Bagaimana kalau Draco menyadari, ternyata Hermione sedang memikirkannya. _Ini akan menjadi malapetaka._

"Se – sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Hermione.

"Sejak tadi, _Bodoh_. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk menatap bukumu tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Aku bahkan yakin kalau kau tidak sedang sungguh-sungguh membaca," jawab Draco ketus.

Wajah Hermione memucat. _Dia tahu, dia mengetahuinya._

Draco menangkap gelagat aneh pada Hermione. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Dan dengan cepat pula dia menyeringai puas, seperti baru saja menemukan sebuah jawaban yang selama ini dia cari.

"Atau… kau memang tidak sedang sungguh-sungguh membaca, dan malah memikirkanku?"

"Apa? Tidak, tidak akan mungkin. Kau pemuda pengecut bodoh yang tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri. Memikirkanmu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku." Hermione membuang muka.

"Akui sajalah, Granger. Kalau pada kenyataannya kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku. Waktu itu saja kau menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar padaku."

"Hal tidak wajar? Tentang apa?" tanya Hermione menantang.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa. Bukannya waktu itu kau membutuhkan jawaban tentang perlakuanku dan apakah aku menyukaimu kan?" tubuh Hermione menegang, matanya membelalak lebar. "Apakah sampai sekarang kau masih ingin mengetahui jawabannya, Granger? Kalau iya, aku bisa memberitahumu sekarang juga."

"_Tidak, jangan sekarang. Aku belum siap. Apa pemuda ini sudah tidak waras? Waktu itu dia bilang kalau itu semua bukan urusanku, tapi sekarang malah dia sendiri yang menawarkan jawabannya. Yah, dia memang benar-benar tidak waras."_

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi. lagipula itu bukan urusanku."

"Oh, ya? Kau yakin, Granger? Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau sangat ingin tahu tentang perasaanku padamu?"

"A – aku hanya iseng saja. Lagipula semua sahabatku sudah memaafkanku, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Jadi, kau hanya mengkhawatirkan perasaan sahabat-sahabatmu itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan itu bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!"

"Dasar pembohong." Draco bergumam sangat lirih. Dia kembali menghadapi bukunya dan tidak menghiraukan Hermione lagi.

"Apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Hermione mendengus, sedangkan Draco menyeringai. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang aneh. Draco membereskan semua bukunya. Dia melirik Hermione sesaat.

"Aku akan ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang, apa kau ingin ikut, Granger?" tanya Draco sedikit halus. Hermione memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Oh, tidak perlu, Malfoy. Kau makanlah sendiri, aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Aku ingin menyelesaikan membaca buku ini. Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Granger. Aku yakin kau sudah menghafal buku itu sebelum ada desas-desus tentang NEWT. Nyawamu lebih penting daripada sebuah nilai."

Hermione menatap tajam dan dingin kearah Draco. Dan seperti sudah tahu bahaya apa yang akan dia dapat kalau tetap memaksa Hermione, Draco segera menghindar dari pandangan gadis itu.

**oOo**

Hermione terus berada di dalam Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid sampai malam menjelang. Dia tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali dari sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Dia merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena kram. Memangnya sudah berapa lama dia duduk sambil memangku buku Arithmancy itu?

Tubuhnya lemas, dia memang tidak makan sejak tadi siang. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa tadi dia tidak menerima tawaran Draco untuk makan bersama di Aula Besar. Lihatlah, sekarang dia kelaparan. Tapi tentu saja Hermione tidak akan menunjukkannya kepada Draco, dia bisa jadi bahan olok-olokan pemuda itu.

Dia meluruskan kakinya dan mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Menyandarkan kepala pada pegangan sofa yang terasa sangat empuk dan nyaman. Dan dalam sesaat matanya sudah mulai kabur. Dan mimpi mulai menguasainya. Sang Putri Gryffindor tertidur dengan pulas dalam balutan udara yang semakin hangat.

Sudah hampir satu jam Hermione tertidur di atas Sofa Ruang Rekreasi. Sampai Draco memasuki Ruang Rekreasi dan menyadari bahwa ada tubuh tak berdaya yang tergolek lemah di atas sofa. Draco mendekatinya, menatap wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang sangat tenang dan damai. Wajah yang baru dia sadari sangat cantik dan mempesona.

Draco membungkuk dan duduk di lantai di samping sofa tempat Hermione terbaring. Memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan lebih intens. Seberapa lama pun dia memandang, dia tidak pernah merasa bosan. Dia membelai lembut rambut Hermione, mengusap pipinya dan merasakan sentuhan lembut yang tercipta dari setiap belaiannya.

"Kau memang gadis terbodoh yang pernah aku temui, Granger. Mungkin untuk semua orang di Kastil ini, kau adalah gadis terpintar yang pernah mereka temui, tapi bagiku kau sebaliknya."

"Kenapa sangat lama bagimu untuk menyadari betapa menariknya dirimu dan berharganya dirimu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari, kau adalah gadis yang paling pantas berada di sisiku dari pada gadis-gadis lain di luar sana?" Draco menarik nafas lebih dalam dan melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, Granger? Aku bahkan merasa lebih bodoh darimu, karena aku tidak menyadari sejak lama betapa istimewanya kau di mataku. Kau yang terindah dan kau yang teristimewa. Mungkin untuk sementara status darah kita akan menjadi penghalang, tapi aku akan selalu memperjuangkanmu dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

"Persetan dengan Pansy, Weasley atau bahkan kedua orang tuaku. Yang jelas mulai saat ini aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi!"

Draco sekali lagi membelai lembut wajah Hermione. Dia menunduk untuk mencium kening Hermione lalu turun ke hidung Hermione dan pada akhirnya dia mencium bibir manis gadis yang terlelap itu. Mencium dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut. Berusaha menciptakan sensasi lembut yang bahkan tidak akan pernah disadari Hermione.

Tatapan Draco sangat lembut saat matanya menjelajah wajah cantik Hermione. Dia tersenyum puas dengan pernyataan yang berhasil dia ungkapkan, walaupun itu hanya untuknya sendiri.

Dia berdiri dari lantai dan membungkuk lagi untuk mengangkat tubuh Hermione. Draco menggendong Hermione di depan dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu agar terus menempel pada tubuhnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Draco menggendong Hermione melewati tangga dan menuju kamar gadis itu. Membuka kamar itu dan meletakkan Hermione di atas tempat tidur dengan seprei warna merah dan emas khas Gryffindor.

Draco melambaikan tongkatnya untuk mengambil selimut dari lemari Hermione. Dan dengan sekejab dia menangkap selimut dengan gambar singa Gryffindor dan merentangkannya di atas tubuh indah Hermione. Memastikan tubuh Hermione tertutup selimut sepenuhnya dan membuatnya benar-benar nyaman.

"Selamat malam, Granger."

Sekali lagi Draco membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Hermione. Kali ini dia mengecup kening itu lebih lama dan lebih dalam. Seakan-akan dia tidak ingin melepaskan Hermione selamanya.

"Semoga kau mimpi indah. I Love You, Granger."

Draco memastikan selimut Hermione sekali lagi. Dan setelah memastikannya, dia berjalan kearah pintu. Menutup pintu itu dengan pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Hermione dalam tidurnya. Dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dengan tersenyum puas dan bahagia.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Draco. Sepasang mata cokelat mengerjap sedikit. Otaknya kembali bereaksi dengan cepat. Dia mendengar semuanya, dia merasakan semuanya. Ciuman itu, ciuman yang dia dapat dari Draco dengan sengaja. Kalimat demi kalimat yang dia dengar dari bibir Draco. Semuanya seperti mimpi.

Apakan semua itu nyata? Apa dia benar-benar merasakannya? Airmata Hermione menetes pelan. Entah airmata apa itu, tapi yang jelas itu bukan airmata kesedihan. Dia merubah posisi tidurnya, dia menghadap pintu yang meninggalkan jejak Draco. Memikirkan semua kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"_Kau memang gadis terbodoh yang pernah aku temui, Granger. Mungkin untuk semua orang di Kastil ini, kau adalah gadis terpintar yang pernah mereka temui, tapi bagiku kau sebaliknya."_

"_Kenapa sangat lama bagimu untuk menyadari betapa menariknya dirimu dan berharganya dirimu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari, kau adalah gadis yang paling pantas berada di sisiku dari pada gadis-gadis lain di luar sana?" _

"_Kau tahu, Granger? Aku bahkan merasa lebih bodoh darimu, karena aku tidak menyadari sejak lama betapa istimewanya kau di mataku. Kau yang terindah dan kau yang teristimewa. Mungkin untuk sementara status darah kita akan menjadi penghalang, tapi aku akan selalu memperjuangkanmu dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."_

"_Persetan dengan Pansy, Weasley atau bahkan kedua orang tuaku. Yang jelas mulai saat ini aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi!"_

"_Selamat malam, Granger." _

"_Semoga kau mimpi indah. I Love You, Granger."_

Apa arti semua kalimat itu. Kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir Draco membuat jantung Hermione serasa akan keluar dari rongga dadanya. Apakah ini pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung yang dilakukan Draco? Atau ini hanya leluconnya saja?

_Tapi kalau ini memang lelucon, lalu untuk apa dia mengatakannya kalau dia tahu orang yang dia ajak bicara sedang tertidur dengan pulas? _Rona merah menghiasi wajah Hermione. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan warna seprei dan selimut yang dikenakan Draco tadi.

Sekarang yang dia pikirkan, apa yang harus dia lakukan saat berhadapan dengan Draco nanti. Apa dia bisa bersikap seperti biasa setelah mengetahui semua ini? Tidak, dia tidak bisa.

Mungkin akan mudah menghadapinya kalau Draco mengatakannya secara langsung saat Hermione sadar, tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Draco menyatakan cintanya saat Hermione sedang tertidur, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Draco. Tidak mungkin kan Hermione tiba-tiba mengiyakan pernyataan cinta itu?

"Hah, kenapa sih kau selau mempersulitku, Malfoy? Akan lebih mudah kalau kau mau mengakuinya sejak awal. Karena jika kau mengatakannya sejak awal, aku juga akan mengatakan kalau…" Hermione terdiam sesaat. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil bergumam lirih.

"… Aku juga mencintaimu."

Senyum indah Hermione mengembang. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin menyala. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menapaki jalan yang lebih terang dan lebih indah daripada mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini dia alami. Karena mungkin setelah ini, jalan terang menuju kebahagiaan yang dia nantikan sudah ada di depan matanya.

**_Continue on the next chapter_**

**Thank's To :**

***X-Miones : Aku juga seneng kalau bisa bikin kamu seneng. Author kan juga gak pengen bikin Dramione salah paham terus. Dan semoga di Chap ini, kamu juga seneng. Terima Kasih karena sudah mau mereview, dan aku harap kamu masih mau meninggalkan jejak lagi di Chap ni. ^_^**

***Spacehip : Terima kasih lo udah dibilang bagus. Terima kasih juga udah mau mereview. Review lagi ya…!**

***diya1013 : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku gak tahu ini udah romantic apa belum, tapi aku berusaha agar hubungan mereka lumayan berkembang di chap ini. Aku harap kamu masih mau meninggalkan review lagi. :) **

***thya. a. meong : Maaf banget kalau publish aku agak lama, thya. Habis aku lumayan sibuk sih. Tapi aku berusaha publishnya gak lebih dari 1 minggu kok. Jadi aku harap kamu masih mau mereview chap ini ya. Terima kasih…**

***AnggrekMerah : Aku akan berusaha updatenya gak ngaret. Hehehe, maaf ya kalau kelamaan. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan tinggalkan review di chap ini lagi ya…**

***Shizyldrew : Terima kasih reviewnya. Selamat membaca dan tinggalkan review lagi di chap ini ya….**

***Irgy1412 : Terima kasih Irgy. Jangan lupa review lagi. ^_~**

***Daniel Unyu : Terima kasih karena sudah mereview dan mengerti. Tapi aku akan berusaha updatenya tidak lebih dari 1 minggu. Tinggalkan reviewnya lagi ya…**

***ChiCha : Ini aku author udah update. Jangan lupa review lagi dan terima kasih reviewnya. ^_^**

***Shinta Malfoy : Iya tuh Pansy, emang kayaknya harus dipukul pake' pukulan troll. Hehehe…. Aku pasti bikin Dramionenya Happy ending kok, tenang saja. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chap 8. ^_^**

***christabelicious : Peluk dan cium juga buat christa. Terima kasih udah review. Dan semoga di chap ni christa juga suka dan masih mau meninggalkan reviewnyaa.**

***Ochan malfoy : Terima kasih reviewnya. Author ikut seneng kalau reader juga seneng. Di sini ada jawaban buat pertanyaan kamu. Semoga kamu suka dan mau meninggalkan jejak lagi. ;)**

***Emma Malfoy : Terima kasih reviewnya.**

***Guest : Aku akan berusaha bikin mereka bahagia. Sebenernya rencananya kemarin mau selesai di chap ini. Tapi ada salah satu temen baik aku yang menyarankan untuk sampai di chap 10. Jadi kemungkinan Fic ni akan selesai di chap 10. Semoga kamu masih mau mereview sampai di chap akhir ya. Terima kasih.**

***Fitri Lovegood : Terima kasih reviewnya dan terima kasih semangatnya. Maaf kalau ada typo dalam penulisan Myrtle, yah mungkin waktu itu aku nulisnya sambil nglamun. Hehehe…, #ngeles.**

***R. Jack Skelenton : Hehehe, kamu review aja udah seneng. Bertambah lagi deh obat semangatku. Soal typo aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Terima kasih mau mereview dan jangan lupa buat review lagi ya…**

***hikari rhechen : Hai juga. Nih udah update chap 9. Emang sengaja updatenya tgl 15 april, biar pas samaan sama hari ulang tahunnya Emma Watson, si gadis cantik pemeran Hermione Granger. Soal Rate yang naik, kayaknya belum ada pikiran kesitu deh. Mungkin di cerita lain aku bisa bikin rate M, #semoga saja. Kan namanya juga Malfoy, jadi dia agak-agak gimana gitu cara menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Hehehe…, #Ngeles. Tapi semoga kamu masih mau mereview di chap ini. ^_^**

****Terima kasih sekali lagi buat semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview di setiap chap dari "DTMWYL". Buat yang udah baca tapi gak sempet review, Pliese don't be silent reader. Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang telah bersedia memfavoritkan dan memfollow "DTMWYL". Aku berharap chap ini masih pantas untuk mendapatkan review dari para reader yang baik. Maaf kalau author terlalu lama updatenya, yah, karena banyaknya urusan di dunia nyata, jadinya updatenya agak ngaret.**

**#Benar-benar author yang tidak patut di tiru.**

**Maaf kalau kurang puas dan kurang bagus. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo yang tertinggal. Tapi aku berharap masih ada yang mau memberikan reviewnya, karena review dari kalian adalah obat semangat untuk saya… ;D**

**_Terima Kasih_**

**#Chalttermore#**


	10. Chapter 10

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman karena telah membaca dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview "Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 9". Dan ini saya persembahkan "Don't Torture Me With Your Love Chapter 10". Selamat membaca…**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Don't Torture Me With Your Love**

**Chapter 10**

"Mione!" terdengar suara dingin tapi menenangkan dari kejauhan. Hermione menoleh kearah asal suara, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Dengan beberapa pohon rindang yang terlihat sangat aneh, melingkar rata di sekeliling padang rumput. Sekali lahi Hermione memperhatikan tempatnya berpijak.

Tempat itu terlihat asing di matanya, tapi terasa dekat di hatinya. Semakin lama dia memperhatikan, tempat itu semakin berubah. Pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi padang rumput itu semakin merapat dan tertata rapi membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Menyisakan sedikit celah yang hanya cukup dilewati dua orang bertubuh kecil saja.

Jalanan itu juga ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang terpotong rapi. Seolah-olah jalanan sempit itu dibentangi karpet warna hijau yang menyegarkan. Dua pohon di kanan kiri celah itu tiba-tiba bergerak. Batang-batang kecil di pohon itu saling membelit satu sama lain dan menjulur ke atas. Semakin ke atas dan semakin membelit.

Lilitan batang-batang itu semakin lama semakin menampakkan wujud yang nyata. Dan semakin mereka saling membelit semakin terlihat bahwa lilitan itu membentuk lengkungan besar berbentuk hati. Bunga-bunga dengan berbagai jenis dan warna bermekaran indah mengelilingi lengkungan itu.

_Menakjubkan._ Itulah kata yang pertama kali terpikirkan oleh Hermione. Pemandangan menakjubkan di depan matanya itu sangat membuatnya terpesona. Sampai dia sendiri tidak menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh pakaiannya.

Dan betapa kagetnya dia, saat dia menyadari betapa lebih menakjubkannya dirinya. Tempat yang sempurna dengan gaun yang sempurna pula. Begitulah perumpamaan untuknya saat ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Tapi saat ini dia benar-benar menikmati semua ketidak masuk akalan ini.

Dia berputar di tempat, berusaha meyakinkan tubuh dan penglihatannya. Dan memang benar, saat ini dia sedang mengenakan sebuah gaun indah yang panjangnya diatas lutut. Gaun berwarna silver yang dipadukan dengan warna violet yang indah. Atasan gaun itu berbentuk kemben yang memperlihatkan pundak cantik Hermione, dan bawahannya mengembang seperti balon dengan tumpukan kain-kain tipis yang terpotong sembarangan.

Motif kupu-kupu yang berwarna halus menghiasi setiap sisi pinggang dari gaun itu. Dengan tambahan glitter di sana-sini membuat gaun itu semakin terlihat sempurnya. Rambutnya yang digelung sembarangan membuat sebagian kecil dari rambut cokelatnya berantakan, tapi itu semua membuatnya semakin menawan. Ditambah sepatu high hills berwarna violet dengan tali-tali panjang yang memeluk kaki kecil Hermione dengan nyaman. Membuat gadis itu terlihat cantik dan elegan. _Benar-benar sempurna._

"Mione!" belum selesai Hermione mengagumi keajaiban yang terjadi pada dirinya, suara itu terdengan lagi.

Sekali lagi dia mencari asal suara itu. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Dia berjalan mengelilingi padang rumput yang sekarang sudah menjadi agak sempit itu. Menikmati setiap jengkal anugrah yang ada di tempat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan kedatangan seseorang.

Suara langkah kaki yang tenang tapi mantap terdengar dari jalan kecil berumput tadi. Dengan cepat Hermione menoleh kearah jalan setapak itu. Dan dari sana terdapat bayangan seorang pemuda tinggi tegap yang berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya. Hermione tidak berani bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia memicingkan mata dan telinganya.

Sang pendatang itu semakin dekat dengannya. Semakin lama semakin jelas sosok pemuda itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dibalut dengan kemeja putih yang diselimuti dengan tuksedo berwarna silver menyala. Dengan celana sewarna yang semakin mempertegas lekuk tubuhnya yang terlihat kecil namun tetap gagah.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekat dan hampir melewati lengkungan batang yang berbentuk hati itu. Dengan gayanya yang elegan, pemuda itu memasuki kawasan padang rumput dan berjalan kearah Hermione. Betapa kagetnya Hermione saat menyadari siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu.

Draco Malfoy berjalan sambil menggenggam seikat bunga mawar merah yang sudah tertata indah. Senyuman menawan tersungging di bibirnya yang menggoda. Wajahnya yang pucat, terlihat semakin tampan di bawah rimbunan pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Tidak ada lagi tatapan dingin, tidak ada lagi seringaian dan tak ada lagi keangkuhan dalam dirinya. Yang ada hanya gambaran kebahagiaan yang terpancang jelas di wajahnya. Ketenangan dalam dirinya membuat Hermione tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda menawan itu.

"Hai, Mione?" sapa Draco dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Ma – Malfoy? Ada apa denganmu?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Draco, Mione! Bukan Malfoy. Bukankah kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini?"suara Draco terdenganr lembut.

Dia melangkah mendekati Hermione yang masih tertegun di tempatnya. Dia menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Hermione sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya. Masih dengan bingung Hermione menerima bunga itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada di tempat seperti ini? Kenapa aku menggunakan pakaian indah seperti ini? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah sangat manis?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu keluar dengan cepat dari bibir Hermione.

"Ini hanya hadiah kecil dariku, untuk merayakan kebahagiaan kita."

"Kebahagiaan?"

"Sudahlah, jangan bercanda lagi. aku sudah merancang ini semua untuk menyambutmu, My Anggel. Jadi setidaknya, berpura-puralah kaget dan terharu karena aku telah menyiapkan kejutan ini."

"Malfoy, aku…" Hermione mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Draco. "Er, yeah, Draco. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Hari bahagia apa?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya, rasa ingin tahumu terlalu besar, sayang."

Hermione sudah hendak melontarkan kalimat sanggahan. Tapi tiba-tiba Draco membungkuk dan bersujud di depan Hermione. Gadis itu syok bukan main. _Apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Draco saat ini?_ Dan secara sepontan jantung Hermione kontan ikut berdegup kencang. Sepertinya dia ikut terbawa suasana yang sangat Romantis ini.

"Dra – Draco…?"

Draco mengambil tangan Hermione yang bebas, dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. _Tatapan itu, tatapan itu hampir membuat jantungku keluar dari tempatnya._ Rutuk Hermione dalam hati. Tapi mulutnya tidak bisa bersuara sama sekali. Dia seperti dibungkam rapat-rapat oleh pesona seorang Draco Malfoy. Pesona yang selama ini sangat dia kagumi.

Draco mengecup punggung tangan Hermione dengan penuh perasaan. Beberapa menit dia habiskan hanya untuk menikmati aroma yang menguar dari setiap sisi tubuh Hermione. Tubuh Hermione gemetar hebat, karena jantungnya juga tidak bisa berhenti berdetak. Sensasi yang dia dapatkan saat Draco mengecup tangannya sangat luar biasa.

"Mione, aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi. mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk kita, tapi bagiku sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk mencapai waktu ini. Ehm, Hermione Granger, apakah kau bersedia menerima pinanganku dan menjadi istriku?"

Hermione tersentak. _Apa ini sebuah pinangan resmi ? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Apakah ini semua nyata?_ Dia sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia benar-benar terharu. Seorang Draco Malfoy yang angkuh sekarang sedang bersujud di depannya dan melamarnya. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Hermione membekap mulutnya, masih tidak percaya. Airmatanya sudah mengancam akan menetes. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti seorang putri. Tapi kali ini Draco benar-benar telah membuatnya terhanyut dalam sandiwara yang sangat nyata.

Hermione menyeka airmata yang sudah meleleh di pipinya. Senyumnya mengembang. Dia balik menatap Draco dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Draco, ini sungguh…" suara hermione terdengar sedikit tercekat. "Aku tidak yakin ini semua nyata."

"Yakinlah, dear. Karena keyakinanlah yang bisa menuntunmu menuju sebuah kenyataan."

Draco berdiri dari tempatnya bersujud itu dan menyongsong Hermione. Dia menarik tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya sangat erat. Tubuh mereka merapat terlalu dekat. Draco merengkuh pinggang mungil gadis itu dan semakin menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mione. Melebihi apapun di dunia ini."

Draco kembali menarik pinggang Hermione. Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, Draco sudah menariknya lebih dalam dan hendak mencium Hermione. Melihat gelagat Draco, Hermione ikut memejamkan matanya. Siap menyambut sesuatu yang paling dia sukai dari Draco.

Membayangkan berciuman di tempat teromantis yang pernah dia ketahui. Dengan pakaian-pakaian indah yang melekat sempurna di tubuh mereka. Merupakan mimpi yang sangat sulit dia percayai benar-benar terjadi. Hermione terus menutup matanya sampai sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan terjadi.

oOo

_BRUUUK…_

Suara itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Hermione meringis kesakitan. Dia mengelus-elus pantatnya yang terasa sangat sakit karena menghantam sesuatu yang padat. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, tapi dia tetap mencoba membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam.

Matanya mengerjab berkali-kali. Tidak mengerti dengan pemandangan yang sekarang ada di depannya. Ini berbeda jauh dengan yang tadi. Warna merah menyala dan emas berhamburan di seluruh ruangan lebar itu. Dia mengusap-usap matanya sekali lagi. Meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak sedang mengigau.

Matanya terus menyusuri ruangan itu._ Di mana padang rumput tadi? Di mana lengkungan hati dengan jalan berkarpet hijau tadi? Di mana gaun indah yang sedari tadi dia kenakan? Dan di mana pemuda yang baru saja melamarnya tadi?_

"Sial…!" tiba-tiba Hermione mengumpat pelan.

Sekarang dia menyadari bahwa semua yang baru saja dia nikmati adalah sebuah mimpi. Benar-benar mimpi indah yang memabukkan.

"Aaaarrrghhh…" Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Dia sudah benar-benar menikmati mimpi itu. tapi setelah semuanya terasa di puncak, dia terjatuh dari ketinggian yang sangat jauh.

Kenapa dia bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Mimpi dilamar oleh seorang Draco Malfoy. Mimpi yang sangat Mustahil. Lagi-lagi Hermione mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia melemparkan bantal ke ranjang dengan kasar.

Ini semua pasti karena pengakuan secara diam-diam Draco semalam. Sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi oleh Hermione.

"Huffh, impian yang sangat mustahil." Sekali lagi dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia bangkit dari lantai dingin kamarnya dan berdiri. Membenahi penampilannya yang berantakan. Dia melirik jam yang menunjukkan sudah pukul 05.00 pagi. Dia menguap sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Dia harus segera mandi dan menghirup udara segar. Mungkin sedikit udara segar dapat menjernihkan otaknya yang mulai kacau.

Dia melangkah dengan kenop pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya sedikit ke luar. Matanya membelalak lebar. Dia segera menutup kembali pintu itu.

Draco ternyata juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Hermione. Dengan cepat Hermione mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu Draco saat ini.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang, nafasnya memburu. Mungkin saat ini Hermione sudah tertular penyakit gen keluarga Weasley. Warna merah di wajahnya sama persis dengan warna merah di wajah para Weasley.

Bertatapan muka dengan Draco akan membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua bayangn tentang mimpi dan pengungkapan semalam membuat isi perutnya bergolak. Dia harus bersikap biasa saat bertemu dengan Draco. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa bersikap biasa setelah semua pengakuan dan mimpi itu.

Ini benar-benar tidak mudah. Dia pasti akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri saat berhadapan dengan Draco nanti. _Bagaimana ini?_ Dia tidak mungkin berkurung diri di kamar seharian kan? Dia harus menghadiri beberapa pelajaran penting.

Kalau begitu, cara satu-satunya adalah. Dia harus menhindari Draci sesering mungkin hari ini. Atau bahkan hari-hari berikutnya. Dalam hal ini, kepintarannya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Hermione memberanikan membuka pintunya sekali lagi. Dia melongokkan kepalanya ke luar pintu, untuk mengecek keberadaan Draco. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri secara berulang-ulang. Setelah benar-benar yakin tidak ada batang hidung pemuda pucat itu, Hermione baru berani menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Huuffh…" dia menghela nafas lega. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya sedikit. Menggumamkan mantra panggil, untuk memanggil handuk dan baju gantinya. Dan setelah itu dia menghabiskan waktunya berendam di kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan sudah kembali segar. Dia menaruh pakaian kotor di tempatnya dan menuruni tangga sepiral menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dia memutuskan untuk menuju Pantri terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan-jalan di pagi hari.

Dia sedikit melirik ke kamar Ketua Murid laki-laki. Memastikan Draco tidak keluar lagi dari kamarnya dan bertemu muka dengan Hermione. Hermione terus berjalan menghampiri meja Pantri dan menyiapkan cokelat panas untuknya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Dia duduk di meja pantry dengan segelas cokelat panas di tangannya. Membuat nyaman dirinya sendiri. Menyeruput pelan cokelat panas di tangannya dan merasakan cairan panas itu melewati tenggorokannya. Dia benar-benar menikmati kesendirian seperti ini. Atau…, dia tidak sedang sendirian?

"Pagi, Granger?" sapa seseorang dari samping Hermione.

Hermione tersentak bukan main. Cokelat panas di tangannya hampir saja jatuh dari genggamannya saking kagetnya.

"Malfoy?" Hermione hampir histeris saat meneriakkan nama "Malfoy".

"Hae, tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain di pantry ini?" dengan santainya Draco meminum cokelat panas yang juga dia minum sejak tadi.

"Bagai – bagaimana kau bisa…?" Hermione tergagap, dia menunjuk Draco dengan dramatis sambil bolak-balik menatap Draco dan kamarnya.

"Aku sudah sejak tadi di sini, Granger. Kau saja yang terlalu asik, sampai tidak menyadarinya. Perempuan mandinya lama sekali ya, aku sampai kesemutan menunggumu."

Mulut Hermione masih menganga lebar. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Setiap kali dia bertemu Draco dia menjadi aneh. Jantungnya menjadi arogan. Draco memang tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Granger! Cokelatmu sudah hampir dingin." Hermione menutup mulutnya segera, dan menglihkan perhatiannya kembali ke cokelat panas di tangannya.

Dia meminum cokelat panas itu dengan sangat cepat. Dia tidak peduli dengan tenggorokannya yang memberontak karena terlalu panasnya cairan itu. dia meneguk banyak-banyak cairan itu. Dia sedikit mengeryit karena menahan panas. Draco hanya terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Hermione yang aneh sejak tadi pagi. Sepertinya hermione berusaha menghindari Draco lagi. _Tapi karena apa?_

Hermione meletakkan gelasnya dengan cepat. Dia beranjak dari meja pantri dan hendak segera pergi. Tapi Draco menahannya.

"Granger, tunggu!"

"Er, Malfoy. Sebenarnya aku ada perlu sebentar, dan aku harus buru-buru. Jadi…"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar, Granger. Hanya sebentar."

"Maaf, Malfoy. Aku tidak punya waktu walau hanya sebentar." Hermione segera berlari sebelum Draco bisa menahannya lagi. Jujur saja, untuk saat ini dia belum bisa menghadapi Draco sepenuhnya. Dia harus menata hati dan perasaannya dulu.

oOo

Sepanjang hari ini pikiran Hermione dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan, "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin di bicarakan Draco dengannya?" tapi dia tidak bisa menanyakan secara langsung kepada Draco. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

Pelajaran ramuan terasa biasa saja bagi Hermione saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Matanya menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Tubuhnya berada di ruangan itu, tapi otaknya sudah meninggalkannya jauh entah kemana.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia seperti ini dalam sehari. Mimpinya semalam membuat semua konsentrasinya merajalela tak terkontrol. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Draco sungguh-sungguh berniat melamarnya dengan suasana seromantis itu? Tapi mana mungkin? Pemuda itu bahkan menunggu hermione terlelap untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dia kan pemuda pengecut.

Hermione menghela nafas. Dia menghembuskan nafas seberat-beratnya. Membuat semua mata di ruang kelas itu mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya. Harry sedikit menyenggol tangannya, tapi sepertinya hermione tidak terlalu perduli.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan penjelasanku, Miss Granger?" tanya profesor Slughorn sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Hermione tersentak sedikit.

"Oh, tidak tentu saja tidak, Profesor. Semuanya sangat jelas." Hermione nyengir menatap Slughorn.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau bisa menjelaskan bahan apa saja yang termasuk dalam Draught of Living Death?" hermione menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang terlihat sedikit cemas. Ron malah terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk buku catatannya untuk diperlihatkan kepada Hermione.

"Er…, kita bisa memasukkan asphodel yang dituang ke dalam wormwood, akar valerian, dan kacang sopophorous." Kata Hermione sedikit ragu. Profesor Slughorn menyipitkan matanya sedikit menilai.

"Baiklah, Miss Granger. Kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku." Profesor Slughorn kembali pada penjelasannya. Sedangkan Hermione menghela nafas lega. Untung saja dia sudah pernah menghafal itu semua jauh-jauh hari.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ron dalam bisikan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kau bohong. Jangan coba-coba berbohong pada kami lagi!" tindas Harry.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian, tidak saat ini."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan, Malfoy?" tanya Ginny curiga. Hermione hanya menaikkan bahunya. Lalu kembali memperhatikan Profesor Slughorn.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Setelah mati-matian mempertahankan konsentrasinya tetap hidup, akhirnya dia terbebas juga. Harry, Ron dan Ginny terus saja memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang Draco setelah pelajaran usai. Dan sepertinya kali ini Hermione tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Mereka menuju danau hitam dan duduk di atas rerumputan di samping danau. Hermione menghela nafas, dia mulai bercerita tentang pengakuan Draco yang tidak sengaja dia dengar dan tentang mimpinya yang konyol itu. Harry, Ron dan Ginny menganga tanpa henti mendengarkan cerita Hermione.

"Jadi semalam Malfoy menggendongmu kekamar setelah menciummu dan menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia mencintaimu? Ah, so sweet banget sih." Ginny histeris bukan main.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras, Gin! Dia tidak tahu kalau saat itu aku masih terjaga."

"Oops…" Ginny kembali menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Apanya yang so sweet? Itu berarti dia pengecut. Mana ada pemuda yang mengakui perasaannya saat gadis yang dia sukai tertidur?"

"Huh, bilang saja kau cemburu, Roh!" tindas Ginny.

"Tidak, Gin. Ron benar. Aku juga beranggapan sama dengan Ron. Dia pengecut." Hermione menunduk lesu. Ginny menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Mione? Apa kau masih mencintainya? Bukankan kau pernah berjanji satu hal denganku?" Ginny menatap Harry dan Hermione secara bergantian. Dia tidak tahu apa yang janji yang dimaksud Harry.

"_Yeah_, kau memang sudah berjanji pada Harry, Mione." Ginny semakin bingung. Bahkan Ron tahu tentang janji itu. Memangnya janji seperti apa itu?

"Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan ini janji apa? kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" hermione hanya tersenyum menatap Ginny yang memrotes ketidak adilan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, Harry. Tapi setiap kali berada dekat dengannya aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau mengungkapkannya kepadaku secara langsung. Jadi aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Kalian masih bisa tenang."

Harry dan Ron hanya diam saja. mereka menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Hermione mengharapkan lebih dari Draco, tapi pada kenyataannya semua itu terlalu jauh untuk dia jangkau.

Hermione beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia berdiri tegak dan hendak meninggalkan para sahabatnya. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang saat dia berpamitan dan mengatakan akan segera kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Tapi senyum itu bukan senyum yang tulus.

Hermione sudah berjalan menuju arah Kastil. Saat tanpa dia sadari, sejak tadi ada yang tanpa sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka berempat. Seorang pemuda pengecut yang sudah mengambil keputusan.

oOo

Sore ini Hermione mengurung diri di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dia tidak bertemu Draco seharian ini. Tidak di Aula Besar, tidak juga di Asrama. Pemuda itu seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Tapi baguslah, setidaknya Hermione tidak perlu repot-repot menghindarinya setiap saat.

Haah. Hermione meletakkan buku-bukunya. Dia menatap jendela yang sengaja dia buka. Di tempat ini sendirian ternyata sangat sepi. Tidak ada Draco yang selalu tersenyum sinis kepadanya. Membayangkan itu membuat Hermione tersenyum sendiri. Ternyata baru sebentar saja tidak melihat pemuda itu, dia sudah merindukan Draco. Ini benar-benar kejutan.

Hermione masih menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Langit sore hari menjelang malam terlihat sangat indah. Cahaya jingga menghiasi langit yang sudah mulai meredup. Hermione berjalan mendekati jendela. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tepian jendela. Melakukan itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

Sudah hampir 30 menit dia berdiam diri di ambang jendela tanpa melakukan apapun. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang berkelip-kelip melayang-layang dari kejauhan. Semakin lama semakin mendekat dan semakin banyak. Hermione memicingkan matanya. Rasa penasaran dalam dirinya terasa sangat besar untuk mengetahui benda atau makhluk apaka itu?

Benda entah apa itu bergerak terlalu cepat dan semakin mendekat. Warnanya sangat menyilaukan. Itu bukan hanya satu, tapi beribu-ribu benda kelap-kelip. Hermione merasakan bahaya mengancamnya. Dia sudah sangat panic, dengan nergegas dia hendak menutup jendela. Tapi tindakannya terlalu lambat dan semua benda kelap-kelip itu menyerbunya secara brutal.

"Aaaarrrggghhh…!" Hermione terjatuh sampai kelantai. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Berjaga-jaga dengan serangan apapun.

Tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia mendengar seseorang mematikan perapian. Hermione membuka matanya. Ada pemandangan yang begitu indah di sekitarnya. Dalam keadaan perapian yang padam pun dia tidak merasa kegelapan. Ribuan hewan kecil berkelap-kelip mengelilinginya dari segala penjuru.

"Kunang-kunang?" Hermione terheran-heran. Bagaimana mungkin ada ribuan kunang-kunang di dalam Asrama Ketua Murid ini?

Tapi semua ini terlalu indah untuk dipikirkan. Ruangan gelap itu benjadi sangat benderang dengan cahaya kunang-kunang yang berwarna-warni. Hermione berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan kunang-kunang yang terbang dengan ceria. Dia berputar pelan, merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang dia dapat dari kehangatan sinar kunang-kunang.

Hermione merasa seperti seorang peri yang dikelilingi cahaya keabadian. Perasaan ini, persis seperti perasaan yang dia rasakan saat mimpi itu terjadi. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan sekali lagi detakan jantungnya saat Draco memberikan seikat bunga mawar kepadanya. Ini semua terasa indah.

Hermione kembali berjongkok dan mengambil seekor kunang-kunang yang terbang sangat rendah di dekat kakinya. Kunang-kunang itu dengan senang hati hinggap di jarinya. Hermione tersenyum lebar. Dia sangat menyukai kunang-kunang.

"Bagaimana cara kalian datang kemari? Apakah ada seseorang yang mengirimkan kalian? Kalau memang iya, aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karena telah memberikan keajaiban ini kepadaku." Hermione membelai lembut kenang-kunang itu. sayapnya mengepak-ngepak bersemangat.

"Kalau kau memang ingin berterima kasih, maka lakukanlah sekarang!" Hermione tersentak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya.

Dia segera berdiri dan menghadapi siapa pendatang baru itu. Dan betapa kagetnya dia, karena ternyata yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Draco Malfoy.

"Karena, akulah yang telah mengirimkan ribuan kunang-kunang ini untuk menemanimu." Draco tersenyum.

Hermione semakin tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ini seperti mengulang kejadian dalam mimpinya. Senyum yang indah dan sangat menawan. Dengan sekejap mata wajah Hermione berubah merah. Dia tersipu hanya gara-gara senyuman yang diberikan Draco.

"Malfoy? Apa maksunya ini? Kau mengirimkan ribuan kunang-kunang ini untuk menyerangku?" tanya Hermione berusaha terlihat tegas.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa berhenti mencurigaiku? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku mengirimkan kunang-kunang ini untuk menemanimu. Murni untuk menemanimu." Ucap Draco berusaha meyakinkan. Dan sekarang wajahnya yang pucat itu sudah ikut bersemu pink. _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi ?_

Beberapa saat yang menegangkan, mereka terdiam. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan kunang-kunang yang mengisyaratkan rasa cinta mereka.

"Er, Granger. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Er, katakanlah!" Hermione tidak mungkin menghindar lagi. mereka berada dalam keadaan terjepit.

Tapi setelah mengatakan itu, ternyata Draco masih diam saja tanpa memberikan reaksi. Dia gelisah. Tidak biasanya dia merasa segusar ini. Biasa dia sangat mudah mengucapkan kalimat rayuan pada semua gadis. Tapi kali ini lidahnya terasa kaku.

"Er, Malfoy. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang di bicarakan lagi, aku ingin kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap patroli."

"Tidak, tunggu. Aku tidak mau di sebut pengecut lagi. Apalagi olehmu dan para sahabatmu itu. Aku tidak terima aku dijadikan bahan olok-olokkan oleh Weasley dan Potter. Ini tidak Lucu." Keangkuhan pemuda ini mencul lagi. jadi tadi hanya topeng saja.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan kunang-kunang itu? kau kan tinggal mengatakannya saja, tidak perlu sengaja mengundang kunang-kunang sebanyak ini kan?"

"Oh, Granger. Apa kau sangat tidak peka? Padahal aku sudah susah payah menciptakan suasana seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menghargainya sama sekali."

"Lalu apa sebenarnya maksud dengan adanya kunang-kunang ini?" Hermione sudah mulai histeris, tidak tahan dengan perkataan Draco yang berbelit-belit. Draco masih diam saja.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini percuma. Kau tetap saja pengecut yang hanya bisa mengungkapkanmu saat seseorang tertidur pulas." Hermione segera membekap mulutnya. Dia telah membongkar bahwa semalam dia mendengarkan pengakuan Draco. _Ini bisa gawat_.

Draco kaget. Jadi semalam Hermione mendengarkan dan merasakan semua perkataan dan tindakannya. Dia menunduk, wajahnya sudah berubah warna. Darahnya berkumpul di otaknya. Ini membuatnya sedikit pening.

"Er, aku harus segera kembali ke kamar. Mungkin kita lanjutkan bicaranya nanti saja." dengan tindakan cepat dan tanpa minta ijin dulu, Hermione berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju kamarnya.

Tapi semua itu tidak mudah dia lakukan. Draco menahan tangannya dan menariknya kepelukan pemuda itu. Pelukan yang sangat kencang dan menyesakkan.

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu berpikir aku adalah seorang pengecut?" seringaian khas Malfoy kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukkan bahwa aku bukan orang yang pengecut."

Draco menarik kepala Hermione mendekat ke kepalanya. Hermione tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Draco telah mengunci ketat tubuhnya. Nafas Draco terasa dekat dengan nafasnya. Nafas yang sangat menggeliti dan menggairahkan. Bibir Draco sudah mulai menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukan Hermione hanya pasrah dan menikmati sensasi luar biasa setiap kali Draco menyentuhnya.

Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah terhanyut dalam ciuman yang manis dan dalam. Saling membelit di bawah sinar bulan yang menembus jendela dan sinar remang-remang kunang-kunang yang sangat indah. Ini seperti mimpi. Seperti kisah cinta di dunia dongeng yang tidak nyata, tapi memabukkan.

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai nafas mereka hampir habis dari paru-paru mereka. Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Draco. nafasnya masih belum teratur. Mereka terus dalam posisi itu sampai hampir 15 menit.

"Kau, tahu Granger?" Draco memulai. Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Draco. "Aku mulai menikmati saat-saat seperti ini." Wajah Draco memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau menatap Hermione.

"Er, _yeah_, sepertinya aku juga." Mereka kembali diam masih dengan tubuh Hermione dalam pelukan Draco.

"Mungkin kita bisa melakukan ini setiap saat. Kita bisa melakukannya secara diam-diam kalau kau ingin."

"Melakukannya secara diam-diam? Tanpa di ketahui siapapun?"

"_Yeah_, tapi kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Hermione melepaskan diri dari Draco. dia sedikit tersinggung. Mana mungkin dia menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dari semua orang. Ini bisa menjadi masalah.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis murahan yang selalu menemanimu setiap saat. Aku tidak menyukai hubungan seperti itu."

"Tidak, Granger. Bukan itu maksudku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan. Tetaplah berada di sisiku sebagai…" Draco menjadi sangat gusar. "… sebagai, kekasihku. Kekasih yang nyata, dan bisa selalu aku cintai sampai kapanpun. Kekasih yang selalu ada untukku. Itu yang ingin aku katakan."

Hermione tidak pernah menyangka Draco akan mengatakan itu. Jadi ini adalah pengungkapan cinta yang sebenarnya. Pengungkapan cinta yang sangat ingin dia dengar sejak lama. Airmata Hermione menetes. Dia terharu, sangat terharu. Dan tanpa dia sadari kakinya sudah melangkah mendekati Draco, dan merengkuh tubuh gagah pemuda.

Sedikit kaget, tapi Draco menyambut pelukan Hermione dengan tangan terbuka. Dia membalas pelukan Hermione. Dia mencaratkan ciuman di ujung kepala Hermione dan kembali memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" tanya hermione masih tidak percaya.

"Terntu saja, Granger. Atau mulai sekarang aku bisa memanggilmu, My Angel?"

Hermione tersenyum lebar, senyum yang sangat indah. Senyum kebahagiaan yang sangat disukai Draco. dia kembali memeluk gadis itu. mengusap airmata Hermione dan sedikit menunduk untuk mencium Hermione lagi. Tapi saat bibir Draco hampir menyemtuh bibir Hermione, Hermione menghentikannya.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan Pansy?"

"Kenapa dengannya?" Draco menanggapinya dengan malas.

"Dia kan…"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengurusnya. Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan orang lain disaat kita sedang seperti ini?" tanya Draco sinis.

"Ehm, baiklah."

Mereka kembali memejamkan mata dan saling menikmati ciuman masing-masing. Ciuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ciuman yang lebih nyata dan rasional. Ciuman yang dihasilkan dari perasaan yang nyata dan diawali dengan pernyataan cinta yang menakjubkan.

Akhir yang bahagia untuk Hermione dan Draco. Saling mencintai dan saling membagi. Kebahagiaan yang nyata telah terbentang di hadapan mereka dan menanti uluran tangan mereka.

**_ _Fin**

**** Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah sekian lama. # Lebay.**

**Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkan bisa menyelesaikan "Don't Torture Me With Your Love" sampai Chapter 10. Sangat lama…. Tapi ini semua dapat terjadi karena semangat dari para reader dan reviewer yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. :)**

**** Aku mengharap teman-teman memberikan respon yang positif buat chapter terakhir ini. Ini chap terakhir dari DTMWYL. Jadi aku harap banyak teman-teman yang suka da mengapresiasikannya dengan review untuk memberiku semangat. #Author yang banyak permintaan. Tapi aku udah menepati janjiku untuk update sebelum 1 minggu kan? Kan update kemarin tanggal 15-04-2013, jadi belum lebih 1 minggu sampai sekarang kan?**

****Terima kasih sekali lagi buat semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview di setiap chap dari "DTMWYL". Buat yang udah baca tapi gak sempet review, Pliese don't be silent reader. Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang telah bersedia memfavoritkan dan memfollow "DTMWYL". Maaf kalau kurang puas dan kurang bagus. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo yang tertinggal. Tapi aku berharap masih ada yang mau memberikan reviewnya, karena review dari kalian adalah obat semangat untuk saya… ;D**

**Thank's To :**

***Rise Star**

***Shizyldrew**

***Fressia Athena**

***Supertrapnew**

***Wike ScoRose**

***Dramione**

***Leories**

***megu takuma**

***X-Mionez**

***Spacehip **

***diya1013 **

***thya. a. meong **

***AnggrekMerah **

***Irgy1412 **

***Daniel Unyu **

***ChiCha **

***Shinta Malfoy **

***christabelicious **

***Ochan malfoy **

***Emma Malfoy **

***Ms. Loony Lovegood **

***R. Jack Skelenton **

***hikari rhechen **

**Chap terakhir ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian semua yang bersedia selalu memberikan semangat dan reviewnya untuk author. Author sangat berterima kasih. Semoga kalian semua puas. :D**

**_Terima Kasih_**

**#Chalttermore#**


End file.
